Parabole
by donavalon
Summary: Hermione est amoureuse d'Harry, un drame pour Ron qui doit passer l'été sans eux. Mais l'arrivée d'une cousine de Fleur lui remettra du baume au coeur. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle pactise avec l'ennemi...
1. Rencontre

.

.

.

.

.

\- « Ron, je suis… touchée de tes sentiments pour moi, mais je… j'aime quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Qui est-ce ? Je le connais ?

\- Je ne crois pas que…

\- Je t'en prie, je suis plus un gamin.

\- C'est Harry. »

A cet instant son cœur se brise. Il lui semble qu'elle lui arrache avec un sourire. Les vacances commencent, il reste cloîtré dans sa chambre, seul, plongé dans les ténèbres. Sa famille, en particulier sa mère, s'inquiète pour lui. Ils essaient de le raisonner sans y parvenir. Un jour, sa mère entre et dit :

\- « Ron, il va falloir te remuer. Fleur nous rendra visite avec sa cousine. Cette jeune femme passera les vacances ici. Je compte sur toi pour l'accueillir puisque ta sœur ne revient que dans un mois. Tu lui feras visiter l'Angleterre. »

L'idée de rester cloîtré au plus profond de sa tanière lui parait d'abord bien plus séduisante. Mais le ton sans appel de sa mère a raison de sa réserve. Il trouve dans cette occasion un espoir de se remettre doucement en mouvement. Une amie pourrait lui faire du bien, ou au moins lui donner l'espoir de sortir de ce marasme.

Sa première résolution est de prendre une douche. Et pendant les deux jours qui suivent, il fait de son mieux pour s'occuper. Il range sa chambre, prépare le lit de la nouvelle arrivante, et prend même le temps de jouer aux échecs avec ses frères.

Le jour de l'arrivée de la jeune femme, la famille est rassemblée dans le salon pour les accueillir. Ce sont d'abord Fleur et Bill qui arrivent : ils expliquent qu'ils sont passés voir les jumeaux à leur magasin, et que l'un d'eux devait débiter des poèmes sur la place publique suite à l'un de leur pari. Sa cousine trouvant cela fort amusant a désiré assister à toute la représentation. Cela les fait rires, sauf Ron dont le manque de réaction est suivi par un regard offusqué de sa mère. Il comprend qu'il sera obligé à la courtoisie et ce d'autant plus qu'ils ont une invitée.

\- « Son père a un poste important. Il travaille dans le ministère et en lien avec le monde de la finance, notamment les liaisons entre Royaume-Uni et France. Alors ma cousine a voulu découvrir le pays, pendant les vacances elle se sent souvent seule. » Explique Fleur.

Quelques secondes plus tard la jeune fille entre. Un grand sourire aux lèvres et l'un des jumeaux à chaque bras. À la vue de sa cousine, elle se jette dans ses bras pour la saluer. Ron est surpris de ce caractère impulsif. Alors qu'il observe la situation de son siège, elle se tourne vers toute la famille :

\- « Pardon, je manque à tous mes devoirs. Je m'appelle Adélaïde, je suis enchantée de vous rencontrer. »

Il la déteste, il déteste son visage calme et doux, ses yeux sombres et profonds, il déteste le pouvoir de fascination qu'elle vient d'acquérir sur lui. Il doit s'obliger à tourner la tête pour ne pas paraître impoli à la fixer ainsi. Il déteste les regards chauds que lui lancent les membres de sa famille, il déteste l'enthousiasme qu'elle suscite. Il déteste aussi ses airs de fille parfaite. Alors qu'ils prennent le thé, tout le monde est ravi. Sauf Ron qui garde son air sombre. Adélaïde offre des cadeaux de France aux parents, et leur montre des images, en leur parlant de son pays.

\- « Je monte dans ma chambre. » finit par lâcher Ron, n'y tenant plus.

Allongé sur son lit, à regarder par la fenêtre, il entend ses frères s'en aller, puis Fleur dire au revoir à sa cousine. Il lit une revue sportive quand on l'appelle pour manger. Il ne fait pas d'effort particulier pour parler pendant le repas puis retourne dans sa chambre. Au moment de se coucher, sa mère discute avec lui.

\- « Ron, pourrais-tu faire un effort demain ? Passe du temps avec Adélaïde, apprends à la connaître. Je suis sûre que tu ne seras pas déçu. Elle est très gentille.

\- Maman, c'est une petite peste bourgeoise qui a tout pour elle. Elle est belle, intelligente et riche. Pourquoi perdrait-elle son temps à parler avec un garçon taciturne tel que moi ?

\- Tu pourrais être surpris. Essaie au moins. Fais un petit effort. » Répond-elle gênée.

.

Le lendemain, le petit-déjeuner se passe dans le calme. Puis la nouvelle venue demande d'un ton égal à explorer le jardin. Un livre en main, elle s'assied sur la balançoire, puis change de perchoir en voyant un arbre avec une branche assez basse pour y grimper plus loin. C'est là qu'il la rejoint. Elle profite de la vue, perchée sur cette branche, ayant fait tomber le livre qu'elle avait emporté : « Réflexions philosophiques et spirituelles ». Ron en consultant la couverture, se dit qu'une fille qui lit ce genre de bouquins doit certainement être tolérante. Il la trouve à la fois attirante et repoussante : attirante par ses yeux profonds, son demi-sourire, ses cheveux épais et bouclés voletant autour de son visage dans le vent et repoussante par la haine qu'il voue à toutes les femmes depuis que l'une d'elle l'a repoussée. Quand elle aperçoit le rouquin la regarder depuis le sol, elle lui sourit sans raison. Elle a envie qu'il l'apprécie, elle le trouve touchant par sa timidité gauche. Le cœur de Ron manque un battement, et l'espace d'une micro-seconde, il perd toute notion de temps et d'espace. Puis leurs yeux se quittent et le regard de la française se porte au loin, très loin sur l'horizon. Quand elle parle, c'est sur le même ton enjoué qu'hier.

\- « Cap d'aller tout au sommet de cet arbre ?

\- C'est plutôt à moi de te poser la question, je l'ai fait un millier de fois avec mes frères ! » Il réplique amusé, sa haine est tout à fait incohérente.

Il grimpe à son tour et s'assied à ses côtés.

\- « C'est magnifique n'est-ce pas ? » Elle chuchote.

\- « Oui. »

Elle rit de son ton enfantin, tandis que les joues du jeune homme prennent une teinte rose soutenue.

\- « Soyons amis ? » Elle demande.

Sans le savoir, elle l'a envoûté et il ne peut ni ne veut défaire le maléfice que son sourire a jeté. Il ne peut que répondre un oui étouffé par son désir ardent de se rapprocher d'elle. Ils redescendent, mais sa maladresse le fait rater une branche, et atterrir sur les fesses au pied de l'arbre. Elle éclate de rire à la vision de la chute et ne retient pas la sienne. Ils se retrouvent à quelques centimètres, s'esclaffant tous les deux. Mais Ron se relève d'un bond, et lui tend disgracieusement la main. Ils avancent à grand pas vers la maison biscornue, alors qu'il est plongé dans ses souvenirs.

.

Pendant la semaine qui suit ils sont toujours ensemble, la haine première de Ron ayant été motivée uniquement par son attirance, ils deviennent vite amis. Et parlent souvent de tout et de rien. Elle s'entend rapidement avec tout le monde, en commençant par le père avec qui ils discutent parfois pendant des heures, elle lui parle de ses parents. Ainsi, toute la famille semble réjouie de la connaître. La passion qu'elle a pour les livres dépasse Ron qui fait tout pour la distraire de ses lectures. Il espère souvent qu'elle le fixe un jour avec le même intérêt que l'un de ses bouquins.

Ils parlent de tout ensemble, il raconte ses aventures avec Harry, combien Hermione lui manque comment elle l'a repoussé. Elle le réconforte du mieux qu'elle peut. Puis elle lui parle de sa vie en France.

Quand Ginny, revient de son voyage à Rome, elle est d'abord surprise et jalouse de la place que sa famille a fait à la française. Elles sont d'abord en froid, ne se parlant que très peu. Puis au bout de deux jours, Ginny lui reproche de s'être assise à sa place dans le fauteuil du salon. Une violente dispute, acharnée, éclate entre elles, puis la tempête laisse place à une forte complicité.

Le quatorzième jour du mois d'Août, Ginny lui montre à la jeune femme une lettre qu'elle a reçue. C'est Harry qui lui a écrit. Il espère retrouver son ami, pouvoir venir lui rendre visite au Terrier. Le soir même, elles se réunissent pour en parler à Ron. Les parents sont sortis en amoureux pour leur anniversaire de mariage. Ils sont tous les trois installés sur le canapé, lorsque Ginny commence à aborder le sujet.  
\- « Ron ? » Elle commence prudemment. « Harry m'a écrit. Hermione et lui viendrons nous voir demain soir.  
\- C'est hors de question ! Je refuse de les voir ! » Répond Ron avec colère et vigueur.

\- « Écoute. Harry est ton ami depuis tant d'années, et apparemment ils ont besoin de toi. Tu ne crois pas qu'il est temps de pardonner à tes amis ? » Dit Adélaïde, essayant de tempérer le roux.

Après une longue négociation, la discussion se termine tard dans la nuit avec un homme qui accepte enfin de renouer avec ses amis.

.

.

.


	2. Un vieil ami

.

.

.

Le lendemain matin, Ron est encore préoccupé par la discussion qu'ils ont eu la veille. Il est étendu sur l'herbe dehors, regardant le ciel en ressassant ses pensées moroses. Adélaïde se dirige vers lui pour lui parler à nouveau :  
\- « Ron, comment te sens tu ? »

Le roux ne répond pas, se contentant d'hausser les épaules en silence.

\- « Je suis désolé de ce qui arrive, mais tu ne peux pas toujours fuir et c'est le moment de mettre toute cette histoire au clair. Tu ne pourras jamais avoir le droit à l'amour si tu restes fixé sur cette histoire. En plus, tu n'as cessé de me répéter que tes amis t'ont manqué cet été. »

Il sourit et s'assied pour lui faire face, puis doucement sans autre parole, l'enlace. Elle imprime dans son esprit l'odeur douce de ses cheveux, la manière dont son corps entoure si facilement le sien, plus petit et plus fin. Elle le sent se laisser aller et ses bras passent autour de lui de la même manière que les siens l'enveloppent. Puis elle se détache, et plonge ses yeux dans les siens. Il murmure un "merci", avant de se lever pour retourner à la maison. Elle regarde un instant le paysage devant lequel ils se tenaient un instant plus tôt, puis entre à son tour dans la maison pour aller se doucher. Avant la douche, il lui faut passer par la chambre de Ginny. Quand la française entre, elle ne voit pas son amie mais elle entend un murmure, un sanglot. Après avoir fermé la porte elle se déplace pour voir l'origine de ce son. La rousse est au pied de son lit, un livre de photos ouvert sous elle et en tient une dans la main. Elle ne relève pas la tête vers la nouvelle venue, même lorsqu'elle s'assied face à elle.  
\- « Je l'aime depuis si longtemps… » murmure la rousse.

Sa voix meure et elle sanglote. Adélaïde se précipite pour la prendre dans ses bras, sa peine lui donne à elle aussi les larmes aux yeux. Elle la rassure d'une voix brisée tout comme son cœur. Ginny reprend :  
\- « J'ai essayé de le rendre jaloux en sortant avec d'autres garçons mais ça n'a eu aucun effet sur lui. Je n'avais pas vu qu'il était amoureux d'elle. Si j'avais su qu'il ne m'aimerait jamais… »

Les larmes hachent ses phrases, elle la serre encore fort contre elle, caressant ses doux et long cheveux roux.  
\- « Il ne sait pas ce qu'il perd. Je suis désolé, je ne savais pas que tu étais amoureuse du meilleur ami de ton frère. »

Elle plonge ses yeux dans les sien et tente de lui sourire. Quelque chose lui serre la gorge. Elle est touchée par cette histoire, elle la concerne par amitié qu'elle ressent pour Ginny. Elle cherche une solution dans les milliers de livres qu'elle a lu et qui hantent son esprit, mais rien ne peut arranger les histoires de cœur, sinon le temps. Ginny qui a maintenant séché ses pleurs lui lance :  
\- « De toute façon nous allons les aider. Parce que nous ne pouvons pas faire autrement. Parce que Harry fait partie de la famille, et avec lui, elle aussi. Et puis quel que soit son choix, nous nous devions de l'aider, en l'honneur de cette amitié. »

Adélaïde est admirative devant ce que supporte Ginny. Elle sait qu'elle aime le brun depuis de nombreuses années. Accepter sa petite-amie, accepter de les voir s'aimer dans sa propre maison, pour l'amitié qui les a liés est louable. Le simple fait de penser que Ron l'a aimé et qu'il l'aime encore la plonge dans un état de rage et de haine qu'elle ne contrôle pas. Et elle ne le connait que depuis peu de temps. Elles nous relèvent, se tenant dans les bras l'une de l'autre puis la française desserre son étreinte et récupère des vêtements pour la douche. Elle a presque la main sur la poignée de la porte quand la rousse lui lance :  
\- « Tu devrais avouer ton amour à mon imbécile de frère, tu sais. Il est tellement timide, qu'il n'osera jamais faire le premier pas. »

Elle se retourne les joues en feu sous le rire de son amie qui la voit piquer un fard et ne lui laisse pas le temps d'en ajouter avant de s'en aller.

.

Le soir ils sont tous dans le salon pour accueillir le couple, Ron et Adélaïde se tiennent debout côte à côte, attendant leur arrivée. Elle avance la main vers la sienne, l'effleure, aussitôt, il s'embrase. Et accroche la main qui s'éloignait. Leurs doigts entrelacés sont dissimulés dans leur dos, de façon à ce que cela ne soit visible pour personne. Ce petit geste doux les rassure et les apaise au moins autant l'un que l'autre. C'est Harry qui arrive en premier et est tout de suite entouré de l'affection de Molly. Puis il se dirige vers Ginny qui fait de son mieux pour ne pas laisser transparaitre ses émotions profondes et se contente de le saluer de son plus beau sourire. Après une légère hésitation, il s'avance vers Ron qui lui porte un regard dur. Une main est tendue, que Ron après un moment se décide à serrer. Ensuite ils se sourient et il semble qu'une forme de pardon vienne d'être accordée tacitement. Puis quand Hermione sort de la cheminée, elle a l'air épuisée. Les formules de politesses fusent, chacun disant "bonjour" à celle qui a été la meilleure amie de Ron. Le regard d'Harry s'arrête sur Adélaïde une seconde, puis il se dirige vers la femme qu'il aime et l'embrasse à la vue de tous. Ron baisse les yeux, comme s'il assistait à une scène hautement privée, ses oreilles se colorent d'une teinte cramoisie. Ensuite elle salue tous les autres en les prenant chacun son tour dans ses bras, comme de vieux amis.

.

.

.


	3. Etre amoureux

.

.

.

Dès les premiers jours, l'amitié du trio semble intacte. Ils passent beaucoup de temps à discuter de leur guerre, du rôle d'Harry et de maintes choses desquelles la française est totalement exclue. Le couple ne lui accorde aucune confiance malgré toutes les protestations de Ron quand ils se mettent à l'écart pour leurs « discussions privées ». Heureusement, elle n'est pas seule puisque Ginny aussi en est exclue et qu'elles passent ces temps ensemble. Mais la jeune femme n'aime jamais voir Ron près de son ancienne amie, elle sent la pointe de la jalousie lui percer le cœur. Parfois, elle entend les trois amis parler dans mon dos et Ron prend le plus souvent sa défense ce qui la soulage.

Les jours passent et le mois d'Août est proche de la fin. Les cinq jeunes adultes passent l'après-midi à se balader sur les collines environnantes, la discussion est tranquille, évasive, presque incohérente car rien ne compte plus que le fait d'être là, ensemble. Quand Harry reprend le fil et mène la conversation vers un terrain dangereux : son départ pour une mission dangereuse, de celles dont on ne revient pas le même, voire pas du tout.  
\- « Ron, je t'en prie, tu es mon meilleur ami et j'ai besoin de ton aide. On a toujours été tous les trois. Viens avec nous. »

Ron est prêt à répondre quand son ami ajoute :

\- « Réfléchis bien avant de me répondre, parce que nous risquons de partir pour des années. Et tu ne verras plus ni ta famille, ni Ginny, ni Adélaïde. »

Le garçon a gardé ce prénom pour la fin, car il connaît son pouvoir sur le roux. Tout le monde guette sa réaction, un nœud se noue dans l'estomac de la française, elle se sent mal.  
\- « D'accord. » Répond Ron, avec sérieux.

Les larmes montent aux yeux de la jeune femme qui lance un au-revoir rapide avant de courir en direction de la maison pour s'y abriter.  
\- « Rattrape-la ! » Hurle Harry à son ami.

Ginny et Hermione hochent la tête. Ron crie son prénom, courant à sa suite. Le Terrier est loin et il est plus rapide qu'elle. Elle continue tout de même son chemin sur la petite bute entre les champs. Ron lui attrape la main, ce qui les fait tomber tous les deux à terre. Ils roulent-boulent dans la pente. Une fois immobilisés il s'empare de ses bras et les bloque au sol, lui empêchant toute fuite. Elle le regarde donc dans les yeux, il voit ainsi son visage inondé de larmes.  
\- « Ne pleure pas. Il faut que je les suive. Ca a toujours été comme ça. Je t'en prie ne rend pas la séparation plus difficile. »

L'une de ses mains caresse sa joue. Elle plonge dans ces yeux océan. Maintenant il est complètement sur elle et leurs visages séparés de quelques centimètres ne leurs laissent aucun autre choix que de se plonger dans les pupilles de l'autre. Il passe la main dans ses cheveux, admirant leur couleur et leur douceur. Il rapproche ses lèvres des siennes lentement, à leur rencontre, leurs bouches s'animent, les doigts de la jeune femme passent sur ses épaules, il se rapproche encore d'elle, ses jambes entre les siennes. Le désir se fait violent, ils veulent se dévorer, connaître la moindre parcelle du corps de l'autre. Mais Ron recule légèrement, mettant fin au touché de sa langue contre la sienne.  
\- « Tu ne m'oublieras pas ? » Demande-t-il soudain.  
\- « Jamais. »

Il sourit contre les lèvres qui ont déjà retrouvé les siennes.  
\- « Tu te rends compte des dangers que tu cours ? » Elle questionne à son tour.  
\- « Promets-moi une chose : Ne m'attend pas. Profites de la vie, profites-en pour deux. Je ne mérite pas que tu gâches ta vie. Promets-moi que tu te marieras avec un homme bien, que tu auras des enfants. »  
Il sent toutes ses réticences, mais lui soutire un accord, une promesse : « Je te le promets. »  
\- « Nous partons demain à dix heures. » Souffle encore Ron qui prolonge ainsi sa torture.

Elle le savait, mais ne dit rien, se contentant de caresser sa joue. Ils prennent la direction de la maison, la nuit tombe quand ils rentrent. Le repas est silencieux. Puis tous partent se coucher, Harry a eu l'exceptionnelle autorisation de dormir avec Hermione, ils sont donc allés se coucher dans la chambre de Fred et George qui eux, dorment chez Lee. Bill et Fleur sont là pour dire au revoir à Harry et Ron. La cousine est heureuse de voir la française au bras du roux. Ils montent se coucher une fois que tous sont dans leurs chambres. Ron regarde Adélaïde fermer la porte à clé derrière lui, et son teint vire au rouge-tomate, qui se marque encore quand elle avance vers lui. Il ne bouge pas lorsqu'elle dépose un léger baisé sur ses lèvres. Elle se déshabille, enfile un large tee-shirt sur la culotte qui lui reste. Ron ne bouge toujours pas.  
\- « Tu viens ?"

Il la regarde, installée sous la couette. Cadeau magnifique offert pour son départ.  
\- « Oui. J'arrive. » Répond-il.

Il enlève rapidement son pantalon et son pull, la rejoint sans hésiter plus longtemps. La lumière s'éteint, il se penche sur elle, l'embrasse.  
\- « Tu sais je… » Commence-t-il, mais elle le fait taire d'un baiser.

Son désir se fait sentir quand il se place au-dessus d'elle. Leurs respirations s'accélèrent en rythme. Les baisers ne leur suffisent déjà plus, ils ont besoin d'être toujours plus proche. Leurs corps s'entremêlent tandis que les vêtements tombent les uns après les autres.

Ron est allongé en travers du lit, une tête installée sur son torse, il caresse les cheveux qui tombent en cascade des deux côtés de ses côtes. Alors que les rêves de la jeune femme l'emmènent loin de ce monde, contempler l'infini des étoiles.  
\- « J'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas d'avoir passé cette nuit avec toi. J'aimerai ne pas partir, mais il le faut. Tu me manqueras. » Murmure Ron.

Elle ouvre péniblement un œil et marmonne dans son sommeil. Proche de l'endormissement, le garçon murmure un « Je t'aime. » qui résonne dans le silence.

Le lendemain elle se réveille en premier tandis que Ron dort paisiblement, elle en profite pour inscrire ses traits dans sa mémoire, quand il se réveille c'est dans un sourire. Mais très vite leur séparation les rattrape, il ne leur reste qu'une journée. Un poids s'installe sur leurs poitrines tandis que leurs regrets pèsent sur leurs ventres. Elle l'embrasse tendrement avant de déclarer :  
\- « Il faudrait que je retourne dans mon lit… »

Le roux accepte vivement, elle enfile ses vêtements, lui tends les siens, son regard l'accompagne pendant qu'elle se dirige vers la porte. Sa main se pose sur la poignée et la seconde suivante des bras musclés l'encerclent. Elle se retourne face au roux, d'abord souriante puis triste. Il dépose un baiser volatile sur ses lèvres et la laisse fuir. Quand elle referme la porte derrière elle, elle s'appuie contre celle-ci, se remettant de ses émotions, puis reprend sa route lorsque son cœur se calme.

.

.

.


	4. Départ

.

.

.

.

.

Harry, Hermione et Ron font leurs adieux à la famille Weasley, et pour la première fois ils font une œillade amicale à la française lorsque Ron la prend par la main. Ils se mettent à l'écart après les embrassades. Elle lui donne le baiser le plus amoureux qu'elle peut. Une larme traverse sa joue, l'amoureux l'essuie de son pouce et déclare :  
\- « On se reverra, je te le promets. »

Le trio a déjà commencé à traverser le jardin quand elle ne peut s'empêcher de courir vers eux, Mme Weasley, pleurant, ne peut la retenir, elle s'élance donc vers son amour. Quand il se retourne, elle voit les larmes inonder ces yeux bleus. Elle l'embrasse avec toute la passion qu'elle peut lui transmettre dans un baiser, s'accroche à lui comme s'ils étaient seuls perdus dans une tempête.

\- « Je t'aime, n'en doute jamais, parce que c'est vrai. Pour toujours. »

Elle l'embrasse une dernière fois et lui tend une photo d'eux deux, il la prend, lui sourit doucement et rejoint Harry et Hermione qui ont continué à avancer. Elle le voit regarder en arrière, et lui fait un grand sourire. Elle reste ainsi, jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparaissent derrière la végétation. Au Terrier, tout le monde a la larme à l'œil. L'atmosphère pesante brise toute la force qu'elle croyait avoir accumulée, le tout laisse son cœur à vif. Elle se rend compte qu'il ne manque qu'une phrase pour la faire tomber dans le trou sans fond qui s'étale sous elle.  
\- « Tu sais, tu peux pleurer toi aussi. » Dit Mrs Weasley.  
\- « Je sais. » Répond-elle avant de fondre en larmes dans ses bras.

.

.

.


	5. Retrouvailles

.

.

.

Huit ans plus tard

.

.

.

Dans une rue pleine de commerce, une tignasse rousse apparaît au loin. Son cœur bat la chamade pendant que des souvenirs anciens reviennent à sa conscience. Elle se dirige vers lui, le regard bleu profond ayant croisé puis accroché le sien. Le visage sourit. C'est Ron. Après tout ce temps... Ils sont à deux pas l'un de l'autre, assez proche pour qu'elle se rende compte qu'une blonde à l'air douce et inoffensive le suit. La blonde tient deux petites mains d'enfants dans les siennes. Le choc est tel qu'elle ne sait comment réagir :

\- « Adélaïde ! Ça fait une éternité ! »

Il lui fait une bise, et lui présente sa femme ainsi que ses deux fils. De près, en la détaillant, elle constate le ventre rond qui présage un troisième enfant. Les formules de politesses fusent, ils n'ont pas le temps de s'attarder, ils doivent partir chacun de leur côté. Mais Ron prend la main de son ancienne amante et prolonge ce contact un instant de trop avant de s'éloigner. Déjà parti, déjà loin, pourtant contre sa paume, elle sent le contact du papier. Lorsqu'elle ouvre la main, elle y trouve un morceau de feuille froissée. Quand a-t-il eu le temps ? Une seule phrase : « Retrouve-moi vendredi à 21h au Bar Magique. ». Toujours immobile dans la grande rue, elle reprend ses esprits. De quoi peut-il bien vouloir lui parler, après tant d'années ?

A la fin de la semaine, il est l'heure de se rendre au rendez-vous. Elle est pleine d'appréhension, hésite dans le choix des vêtements. Elle met une robe rouge, puis l'enlève. Trop décolletée. Une robe bleue, puis l'enlève. Trop courte. Une robe noire, sexy, certainement beaucoup trop sexy pour aller retrouver un ancien amant dans un bar. Elle porte les talons noir assortis et prend même le temps de se maquiller avant de sortir de l'immense appartement qui l'abrite.

L'établissement est rustique, mais coquet, les murs présentent un motif à carreaux rouges et verts et des boiseries sur les parties basses des murs. De multiples banquettes rougeâtres en forme de U entourent les différentes tables aux bois sombres. Dans le coin gauche, elle le voit sur une banquette attablé devant une boisson. Son souffle s'arrête. Elle se dirige vers lui, sans rien ressentir, elle est comme anesthésiée par l'anxiété. Comment cela se passera-t-il ? L'aimera-t-elle encore ? Auront-ils des choses à se dire ? Le regard bleu de l'homme la croise, il lui sourit, se lève. Ils se saluent avant qu'elle s'installe face à lui. Elle se demande encore ce qu'elle fait là, après tant de temps. Pourquoi être allée à ce rendez-vous.

Ils restent silencieux face à face pendant un moment, jusqu'à ce que Ron ait l'idée de lui demander ce qu'elle voudrait boire. Elle l'observe pendant que la serveuse prend la commande, puis qu'elle apporte les boissons. Il est toujours roux, et il est devenu encore plus bel homme. Elle constate qu'il n'est plus l'adolescent auquel elle avait à faire lors de cet été passé ensemble. Il est devenu plus grand, plus fort, son corps est volumineux et dégage une certaine virilité. Il semble avoir gagné en confiance en lui ce qui ajoute à son charme. Elle se rend compte alors de sa double erreur : il lui plaît encore. Il lui sourit, pas de ces timides sourires auxquels elle était habituée, mais un sourire enchanteur. La guerre lui a laissé quelques cicatrices visibles, une sur l'avant-bras, une dans le bas du cou. Curieusement, elle trouve que cela le rend encore plus attirant. Il n'est pas comme son mari, élégant et fin, mais plus rude, plus brut. Ils boivent quelques verres, évoquent des souvenirs et se mettent à rire, puis Ron lui prend la main et l'emmène dans l'auberge voisine. Tandis qu'ils montent dans la chambre ensemble, elle lui lance un regard confus. Est-ce vraiment ce qu'il désire ? Adélaïde ne réfléchit pas à ce qui est en train d'arriver, ils ont déjà refermé la porte de la chambre et s'embrassent à corps perdu. Son corps s'embrase sous cette étreinte. Ils sont déjà enlacés dans un lit et en train de vivre une nouvelle nuit d'amour. Cette fois c'est complètement différent de la première fois. Il la déshabille sans rougir, la touche sans pudeur. Puis, affalés nu sur le lit, le roux se relève et la contemple. Ils se sourient doucement. Au bout d'un temps qui semble infini, il commence :

\- « J'ai rencontré Lavande il y a trois ans. Tout s'est enchaîné très vite, le mariage, les enfants. J'avais besoin de me reconstruire. Je t'ai cherchée, mais il semble que tu es disparu. Où étais-tu ?

\- J'ai passé un moment en France puis au Canada et maintenant je suis là... »

Elle désigne la chambre d'un air vague tandis qu'il reprend le fil pour justifier sa situation :

\- « Après notre retour, je t'ai cherchée. J'ai demandé à Fleur mais elle a refusé de me dire où tu étais. Ginny n'a pas voulu répondre à mes questions non plus. Elles m'ont dit de passer à autre chose. Et dans le même temps, je l'ai rencontrée, elle est gentille, docile et agréable à vivre. J'étais heureux qu'elle soit là, seulement j'aurais aimé te retrouver... »

Le chagrin est perceptible dans sa voix, elle se sent triste pour eux, pour cette histoire qui n'a pas pu réellement se terminer. Elle se relève, s'habille, s'assied sur l'une des deux chaises de la chambre, prend deux verres et les emplis d'alcool. Il s'est habillé aussi et s'installe face à elle.

\- « Alors, que s'est-il passé ? Pourquoi as-tu disparue ?

\- Il n'y a rien à regretter, Ron. Moi aussi, je me suis mariée, j'ai été heureuse. Il m'a protégée et c'est pour cela que nous sommes partis.

\- Qui est l'heureux élu ? » Demande-t-il, le regret passé, il semble réellement content de simplement discuter avec elle comme le feraient deux vieux amis.

\- « Il s'appelle Drago Malfoy. »

Son sourire s'efface, il jure et lance :

\- « Je le crois pas ! Comment est-ce arrivé ?

\- Il faut retourner à l'année suivant ton départ : »

.

.

.


	6. Le passé, le futur

.

.

.

Durant la première année, je vogue entre France et Angleterre. Malgré la sympathie des Weasley, je me sens mal à l'aise quand je leur rends visite, très vite les sujets de discussion s'épuisent et je sens que je n'appartiens pas à leur famille. Quant à Ginny, nos liens sont distendus par mes aller-retour dans mon pays natal. Nos vies deviennent différentes petit à petit, je sens que nos parcours nous éloignent. Si le souvenir de Ron me tient d'abord en haleine, le temps continue de suivre son flux immuable. Mes parents s'installent à Londres alors que Ron est parti depuis deux ans déjà, c'est eux que je côtoie le plus souvent car c'est chez eux que je me rends lors de mes vacances universitaires. Petit à petit les sentiments s'effritent comme les souvenirs, mais le souvenir de notre amour est encore assez fort pour que j'y demeure attachée. En France, il m'arrive de sortir dans les bars et de boire quelques verres puis je rentre parfois avec des hommes que je ne revois pas toujours. Ma vie est vide de cet amour qui m'avait fait tant vibrer avec Ron, je vieilli.

Mes études de médecine terminées, je retrouve ma famille à Londres. Je suis logée dans un petit appartement dans une rue tranquille dans laquelle quelques commerces animent les journées. Je retrouve mes parents autour de dîners plusieurs fois par mois, c'est l'occasion pour eux de me présenter les notables de la ville qui ont environ le même âge que moi. Ma mère me souhaite d'être heureuse et se contente de s'assurer de mon bonheur, tandis que mon père espère me voir rapidement mariée à un bon parti. Il semble ne prendre aucun compte de mon amour pour Ron, sourd à mes remarques, si bien que je finis par ne plus en parler, abandonnant le sujet. Je me rends parfois aux réceptions auxquelles je suis invitée afin de satisfaire mes parents ainsi que mon besoin de contact humain. Je n'y croise personne de mes anciennes connaissances : cette sphère strictement privée à laquelle appartient mon père ne souffre aucun nouveau venu. Cette obsession de me pousser dans les bras d'un homme m'apparait cacher une peur que la situation ne dégénère pour lui. Même s'il ne dit rien, je vois bien que mon père est souvent inquiet du monde qui l'entoure. Il ne craint de perdre sa position.

.

Un dimanche soir, je suis apprêtée, coiffée, maquillée et habillée avec l'élégance que réclame la réception à laquelle je me rends. J'ai acceptée de me rendre à cette soirée de mauvaise grâce et je me presse pour atteindre la porte d'un manoir somptueux car je suis en retard. Une fois la porte passée, un serviteur accourt pour me débarrasser de ma veste. Il m'emmène à travers la grandiose entrée, sur la droite dans une salle où les convives sont attablés, je rejoins la place laissée libre pour moi entre mes parents. Mon père est en grande discussion avec un homme blond qui se trouve dans ma tranche d'âge. Je suis installée en face de lui et aux côtés de ma mère, qui me sourit vaguement avant de retourner à la contemplation de son verre. L'homme en face de moi a un visage froid, des traits un peu durs. Je lance un regard à mon père qui me gratifie d'une remontrance pour mon retard. Puis il me présente l'homme qui me fait face, ainsi que sa mère et son père qui sont assis sur les deux sièges voisins. « La famille Malfoy, Drago, Lucius, Narcissa. ». Quand l'homme devant moi daigne tourner son visage vers moi pour me saluer, nos regards se heurtent puis s'accrochent. Une grande tension nait dans mon ventre pour éclore au niveau de ma poitrine. Mes muscles se relâchent les uns après les autres et je me sens me détendre imperceptiblement. Tandis que ses yeux m'enveloppent, une chaleur se dégage dans tout mon corps. Cette douceur, cette chaleur m'en rappelle une autre, connue il y a longtemps, peut-être dans une autre vie. Je n'entends que de très loin les formules de politesses fuser. Au loin les deux pères assis côtes à côtes parlent affaire, tandis que les dames parlent thés, chiffons et autres préoccupations féminines ou bien contemplent lascivement la salle, la vaisselle ou autre chose. L'homme qui me fait face ne dit plus un mot depuis mon arrivée, à plusieurs reprises, les pères l'invectivent. Nos regards luttent l'un contre l'autre. Parfois au milieu d'une phrase adressée aux patriarches, il se perd et ses yeux quittent leur interlocuteur pour me croiser furtivement. Pour ma part je suis incapable de joindre la conversation, bouleversée. Ses yeux bleus-gris me font un effet que je ne pourrais décrire. Je suis incapable de me mouvoir de cette chaise, je mange les mets proposés, autant que cela est possible, soit très peu. Le dessert arrive, bientôt il faudra se lever, prendre le bras de ma mère, et me rendre dans la salle de réception dans laquelle les couples danseront un moment. Je suis habituée à cet ennui des soirées mondaines, j'y ai même des connaissances. Mais cette fois c'est différent. Je suis troublée, j'ai du mal à tenir debout et je m'accroche péniblement au bras de ma mère, tout en fixant le grand blond qui me devance. Lorsque nous arrivons dans la salle de bal, mon père me pousse à danser avec le fils Malfoy :

\- « Faites donc connaissance par la danse, vous ne vous êtes pas dit un mot ! »

Ma main est prise dans une main plus grande, je suis cette main, faisant quelques pas vers le centre de la pièce, puis une autre main se place dans mon dos et je sens la chaleur d'un corps face à moi. Je n'ose pas lever les yeux vers les siens et place mon regard au niveau de son épaule. Drago Malfoy ne fait aucun effort pour me dire un mot, se contente de me faire tourner, de me déplacer, à droite et à gauche. J'ai la sensation d'être une poupée privée de volonté. Une question se presse dans mon esprit, je n'ose pas la saisir, ni la comprendre : « Mais qu'est-ce-qui m'arrive ? ». Cette chaleur en moi, cette légèreté de mes mouvements, cette impression de bien-être. Je suis comme hors de mon corps, je regarde la danse comme du dehors, laissant les impressions corporelles emplir tout l'espace. Le tournoiement, la main qui enveloppe la mienne, comme une sécurité. Cela pourrait ne jamais finir. Pourtant, nous nous arrêtons, je lance alors un regard surpris au visage qui me surplombe, comme pour dire : « Déjà ? ». Ce visage me sourit, et malgré moi je sens mes joues se tirer pour dessiner la même expression sur mes lèvres. Puis la main se détache de la mienne, mais celle qui est toujours dans mon dos m'amène sur le côté. Toute volonté s'est envolée de mon être.

Lors de notre lune de miel, mon mari me raconta ses souvenirs de ce dîner ainsi que de notre première danse ensemble. Il avait vu arriver une jeune femme, fille de cet aristocrate ne cessant de parler affaires à son père. Ces deux-là s'entendaient comme larrons en foire. Son regard après m'avoir suivi distraitement, n'avait plus pu se détacher de moi tant il me trouva belle. Ses yeux se réjouissaient de la vue de mon petit visage, de mes yeux profondément bruns, de mes boucles attachées en chignon, et puis de mes frêles épaules. Il m'avait regardé pendant tout le repas. Au point où il se demanda si tout le monde avait remarqué la manière dont il me couvrit du regard. Il eut envie de moi. Envie de me prendre dans ses bras, ou simplement de me regarder, de voir comment ma poitrine se soulevait au rythme de ma respiration, comment j'amenais la nourriture à ma bouche. Il tenta de se contraindre, de regarder ailleurs, son père, le mien. Se rendaient-ils compte de ce qui se produisait sous leurs yeux ? Sinon, comment avaient-ils pu l'ignorer ? Il se demanda pourquoi nous faire nous rencontrer à ce moment, quand il aurait aimé être seul avec moi, me parler, me faire rire. Voir comment mon visage change sous le coup de l'émotion.

Puis nous nous rendîmes dans la salle de danse, il remercia silencieusement mon père d'avoir eu la bonne idée de vouloir que nous dansions ensemble. Quand il me prit par la main et me pressa contre lui, il le fit avec bonheur. Il se réjouit de me sentir le suivre, épouser ses pas. J'étais la meilleure cavalière qu'il ait pu connaître. Il ignora la fin des deux premières musiques, pour me garder contre lui et s'arrêta ensuite, frustré. Lorsque je le regardais, mon petit visage sous lui, il avait souhaité se pencher pour m'embrasser. Il me ramena à mon point de départ, profitant du dernier contact de sa main dans mon dos. Un ami, Blaise, le salua et l'emmena loin de moi, ce qu'il fit sans montrer aucun signe visible de son mécontentement ni de sa déception. Il ne me vit plus de la soirée, mais se promit de me retrouver.

.

.

.


	7. Rendez-vous

.

.

.

Quelques jours plus tard, alors que je me promenais dans les rues de Londres, en profitant pour y faire des courses pour le petit-déjeuner, je perçu au loin sur le trottoir, une grande silhouette aux cheveux blond. Quand ses yeux bleus-gris se plantèrent dans les miens, le doute se dissipa. Il s'agissait bien de l'homme qui m'avait fait danser une valse dans ce somptueux manoir, quelques jours plus tôt. Prenant les devants, il se dirigea vers moi et me salua tandis que confuse et étourdie je me retrouvais à bafouiller, pleine de maladresse. Je lui demandais ce qu'il faisait dans le quartier, et il se contenta de me retourner la question. Puis par je ne sais quel détour, il m'invita à déjeuner avec lui. Je lui montrais les sacs qui pendaient de mes bras pour justifier mon refus. Il n'insista pas et se contenta de lancer « A une prochaine fois alors ! ». J'avançais jusqu'à ma porte telle une somnambule, je n'étais même plus consciente de mes mouvements, il me semblait que cette rencontre si courte, se prolongeait dans mon esprit. Je me sentais gauche, quelle idiote ! Je m'en voulais de ne pas avoir réussi à former une seule phrase correcte face à lui.

Heureusement, les jours passèrent et je me vouais entièrement à mes recherches d'emploi. Jour après jour, cette impression de maladresse s'estompa et j'en vins à oublier cette anecdote.

Le week-end suivant quand je me rendis chez mes parents pour l'un des dîners du dimanche que nous faisions souvent, je ne fus étonnement pas surprise de trouver le même homme dans le boudoir avec sa famille et en compagnie de mon père. Il avait fait en sorte de s'inviter pour me revoir, je ne pouvais pas en douter. À la vue du blond confortablement installé dans le boudoir, je ne pus retenir mon estomac de se retourner. Et quand son regard croisa le mien, nous nous sourîmes. Après avoir salué tout le monde, je me rendis dans le jardin. Il restait une heure avant que le repas soit servi. Ma promenade dans les allées semblait calme mais en moi l'agitation était immense. Comme une biche apeurée, j'étais prête à fuir.

\- « Adélaïde. »

C'était lui, il était apparu devant moi, au détour d'une allée. Je le regardais sans rien dire. Je me sentais acculée. Il se rapprochait petit à petit, de plus en plus près. Plus je le voyais avancer, plus j'avais l'impression de m'approcher d'un précipice, un trou se formait au niveau de mon estomac et l'adrénaline faisait battre mon cœur à un rythme effréné.

\- « Que faites-vous ici ? » Finis-je par demander avec indignation, ne voulant pas lui montrer mon affolement.  
\- « J'aimerai que nous apprenions à nous connaître. » Répondit-il avec humilité et douceur.

\- « Je suis déjà amoureuse…  
\- Ah bon ? Et de qui ? » Me coupa Drago, sincèrement surpris.

\- « De... D'un homme qui est parti, il y a deux ans. »

Il rit, d'un grand rire amusé. Je le regardais avec dédain et le remit à sa place. Mais il semblait tellement sûr de lui que malgré moi, je sentis ma volonté vaciller.

\- « Commençons donc par un dîner entre amis ! » Conclut-il. « Demain, retrouvons-nous à huit heures trente, je passerai te prendre devant chez toi. »

Son attitude était si inébranlable que je ne pouvais qu'acquiescer. Nous retrouvâmes nos parents dans la salle à manger. La discussion était facile, et l'ambiance bonne enfant. Narcissa et ma mère semblaient sur la même longueur d'onde, tout comme Lucius et mon père. Je passais un très bon moment au milieu de ces convives, et cela m'effraya plus que je ne saurais le dire. Comment résister à cet homme ? L'énergie qui se dégageait de lui m'attirait irrémédiablement. Comme la terre l'est par le soleil. Que pourrais-je invoquer pour me défaire de la loi physique qui attire les corps ?

.

Le lendemain, je demeurais la journée entière dans le déni : me répétant qu'il s'agissait d'un simple repas entre amis, que nous allions simplement faire connaissance. Ceci tout en m'apprêtant comme seul le fait une femme pour son amant. Je me maquillais de manière élégante et pris un long moment pour choisir mes vêtements. J'étais donc drapée d'une robe noire à fines bretelles qui couvrait mes jambes jusqu'à mes escarpins. Le décolleté était léger mais remarquable, et une légère fente entrouvrait le tissu au niveau de mes cuisses lorsque je marchais. La robe était ajustée, la taille marquée et cela mettait en avant mes formes féminines. Néanmoins, tous ces éléments étaient adoucis par le tissu élégant.

Il était l'heure, je pris une cape dentelée de noir que je passais par-dessus la robe ainsi qu'un petit sac assorti. Le reflet qui me fut renvoyé par la glace qui se trouvait dans l'entrée était flatteur, je me sentais prendre confiance. J'ouvrais la porte qui donnait sur la rue avec un fond d'inquiétude, jusqu'à ce que je constate qu'il était là à m'attendre patiemment. Lorsqu'il m'aperçut, il me sourit directement et son regard cicatrisa immédiatement tous mes doutes et toutes mes appréhensions. Il commença par m'emmener au restaurant, et bien que nous ne nous connaissions que très peu, son humour nous dérida rapidement. À la fin du repas, je me pris même à lui raconter des choses que je n'aurais pourtant pas voulu dire, des anecdotes et de petits secrets. Je fus rassurée de l'entendre me confier à son tour des choses que je ne l'imaginais pas livrer à quelqu'un d'autre.

Ce repas fut si agréable que lorsqu'il me proposait de nous revoir la semaine suivante, je n'eus pas le cœur de refuser. La semaine suivante, il m'amena donc dans un bal, puis quelques jours plus tard, nous nous rendîmes dans un bar. Quand il sonnait chez moi, je sentais mon cœur palpiter. Et une fois face à lui, un sourire charmeur au visage, je me sentais si légère. Un jour, il finit plus tôt le travail et s'invita chez moi. Il était installé dans mon salon alors que je nous servais deux verres de vin rouge. Je voyais son regard traverser toute la pièce comme un enfant curieux. Je lui tendis le verre avec un sourire et nous trinquâmes « à nous ». Nous parlions de mes études en France, quand il dit « Ca se voit que tu aimes prendre soin des autres. ». Je lui lançais une œillade surprise. Où voulait-il en venir ? Puis, après avoir bu une gorgée de vin, ses yeux se plantèrent dans les miens et il se rapprocha de mon visage, les yeux assombris. Quand ses lèvres touchèrent les miennes, tout se mit en mouvement en moi. La pièce sembla avoir pris dix degrés en une seconde. La douceur de ses lèvres est indescriptible. Sa main passa dans mes cheveux tandis qu'il approfondissait le baiser. J'eus un mouvement de recul mais il le suivit pour continuer le baiser. Alors, je me rendais et posais une main sur son bras pour lui rendre son baiser. Quand nos lèvres se séparèrent, il plongeait encore son regard dans le mien de manière envoutante. Je me levai et m'éloignais dans un coin du salon. « Et si nous allions danser ? » proposa-t-il sans relever mon attitude étrange. J'acceptais avec précipitation et quelques minutes plus tard, nous étions dehors. L'air frai de l'extérieur me fit du bien. J'inspirais profondément pour me remettre de mes émotions. Il sembla ne pas prendre ombrage de mes agissements et se contentais de marcher tranquillement à mes côtés. Une fois arrivé dans le dancing, nos corps s'amusèrent, il me teint par la taille, me faisant tourner en riant. Nous étions proches et riions ensemble. Cette proximité non conventionnelle m'amusait comme elle me dérangeait. Je n'étais pas sûre d'être prête à franchir une nouvelle étape et je me réjouissais qu'il n'essaye pas.

.

La semaine suivante, je me retrouve à son bras devant une belle maison aux murs blancs devant laquelle il m'avait amené. Je lui demandais en riant où il nous étions.

\- « Tu comptes _beaucoup_ pour moi, Adélaïde. Je voulais donc te présenter mes plus vieux amis. Tu vas voir, vous allez vous adorer ! »

Il insista beaucoup sur la première phrase et je me sentais plus légère, un immense sourire aux lèvres. Malgré cette distance que je faisais tout pour maintenir, ces déclarations avaient toujours pour effet de me faire tourner la tête. Mes joues avaient rougies et je sentais une grande chaleur se développer au creux de mon ventre. Il se détourna de moi pour sonner à la porte. Très rapidement, une brune apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte. Tandis qu'elle ouvrait la porte en grand, elle me sourit étrangement. Elle se présenta comme Pansy, puis dans le salon aux tons clairs et aux meubles noirs nous retrouvâmes deux hommes : Blaise et Théodore. Ils semblaient tous heureux de se retrouver. Ils passèrent une quinzaine de minutes à se chambrer, ce qui me fit beaucoup rire. Puis ils me posèrent des questions sur ma vie, sans indiscrétion. Ils écoutèrent sans jugement mes réponses en profitant parfois pour placer une anecdote ou parler d'une bonne adresse. J'étais très à l'aise en leur compagnie. Pansy qui me jaugeait au départ, sembla de plus en plus amicale au long de l'après-midi. Lorsqu'elle sembla totalement détendue, elle s'écria :

\- « Et si nous partions ensemble en week-end dans la maison de mes parents à Newlyn ? »

Dans un grand cri de joie, nous acquiesçâmes tous et le rendez-vous fut pris pour le week-end. Drago insista pour venir me chercher mais Pansy le devança en convenant de se rendre directement chez moi. Les autres, Drago compris, nous rejoindraient directement au cottage.

.

Dans la semaine, je reçu un nouveau hibou de Ginny m'annonçant que Fleur venait d'accoucher d'une fille et que j'étais invitée à Ste Mangouste pour la voir. Je m'y rendis après avoir pris le temps d'acheter un petit cadeau pour la petite. Une fois à l'hôpital, je me dirigeais vers la chambre désignée par une jeune femme à l'accueil. Devant la chambre je croisais Mrs Weasley, qui sembla extrêmement gênée de me voir après deux ans sans nouvelles. Je lui demandais comment elle allait et elle répondit rapidement en évoquant sa joie d'être grand-mère. Elle partit sur ces entre-faits m'indiquant que je pouvais entrer dans la chambre.

Ma cousine était installée dans un fauteuil, le bébé dans les bras. A ma venue, elle sourit sincèrement et me présenta l'enfant. Je lui offrais le cadeau qui sembla la ravir. Puis, elle me laissait porter l'enfant le temps de s'éclipser dans la salle de bain en me questionnant sur la vie que je menais ces derniers temps. J'évoquais le travail de médecin que j'avais trouvé au sein de l'hôpital : à partir de la semaine prochaine je commencerai à exercer à mi-temps. Elle me félicita, puis en ressortant de la salle de bain osa poser la question :

\- « Et au niveau cœur, y a-t-il du nouveau ? »

Elle perçu mon hésitation à répondre et me regardais fixement, alors que je portais encore son nouveau-né dans les bras. Mais je niais tout en bloc et ne lui dit rien de Drago. Je lui dis que je m'étais fait de nouveaux amis et que nous partions dans le cottage de l'un d'eux. C'était l'occasion de belles vacances avant de commencer mon emploi.

\- « Je suis contente pour toi. »

Elle m'offrit l'un de ses plus beaux sourires avant de récupérer Rosie, sa fille. Elle me parla de son bonheur de jeune mère un petit moment, elle semblait réellement heureuse.

.

.

.


	8. Déni

.

.

.

Le vendredi, je me préparais à passer l'après-midi à faire mes bagages pour le week-end mais déjà, Pansy se présenta à ma porte. Je l'emmenais au salon en m'excusant de ne pas encore avoir terminé mes préparatifs.

\- « Ne t'en fais pas, je suis venue en avance ! J'avais envie de passer un moment avec toi. »

Je lui proposai de boire un thé avant de me plonger dans ma penderie et elle accepta. Elle me suivit dans la cuisine, tout en regardant partout autour d'elle, détaillant mon intérieur pour finir par lâcher une fois installée dans l'un des fauteuils vert-gris qui faisaient face au canapé : « Tu as très bon goût, cet appartement est magnifique. ». Je la remerciai et lui servit une tasse fumante. Elle regardait les photos posées sur le buffet derrière le canapé sur lequel j'étais assise, tout en portant la boisson à ses lèvres. Mais son regard se posa à nouveau sur moi et elle la reposa sans avoir bu une gorgée et lança :

\- « Depuis combien de temps connais-tu Drago ? »

Je lui répondis docilement et racontais nos sorties. La soirée au manoir remontait à deux mois environ. Elle fut surprise d'apprendre que nous nous y étions rencontrés car elle y était aussi et ne m'y avait pas vue. Puis elle me confia :

\- « Figure toi que j'étais amoureuse de lui à Poudlard lors de nos premières années. Puis j'ai compris que ce ne serait jamais possible entre nous deux. J'aurais peut-être pu m'en rendre compte plus rapidement si j'avais eu des amies filles. Mais je n'avais personne à qui me confier. Ca m'a beaucoup manqué. »

Je fus dans un premier temps surprise de sa déclaration, ne voyant pas où elle voulait en venir. Puis je compris qu'elle cherchait peut-être simplement l'amitié d'une femme et lui assurait que maintenant, elle m'avait moi. Son visage s'illumina, et elle me remercia. Puis nous nous rendîmes dans ma chambre où était posée la valise ouverte sur le sol. Elle s'installa dans le fauteuil face à l'armoire et me regarda sortir quelques tenues. Quand elle me vit hésiter entre deux robes, elle me conseilla. Je pris rapidement les produits de beauté dont j'avais besoin et nous pûmes rejoindre l'entrée pour récupérer ses valises. Ensuite elle me prit la main pour transplaner directement devant le cottage.

Le cottage était en bois, derrière lui j'avais un point de vue sur la mer et je sentais l'air frai et iodé me chatouiller les narines. Pansy me précéda pour entrer et me demanda de la suivre à l'étage. Elle me montra la chambre que nous allions partager et nous laissâmes les bagages dans la pièce. Les murs au bois clair, les grands lits et les couvertures blanches, tout me plût immédiatement. Elle m'entraina à sa suite à travers le salon, jusqu'au jardin derrière la maison pour me montrer la vue sur la mer et je murmurais : « Splendide. ». Les trois nouveaux arrivant nous appelèrent du salon. Nous les retrouvâmes et déjà la soirée commença. Après avoir dîné, nous jouâmes à un jeu que je ne connaissais pas. Il s'agissait de jouer aux cartes et de boire lorsque nous perdions. Je perdis beaucoup. Pansy et Blaise allèrent se coucher et je poussais Drago à continuer le jeu.

\- « Ce n'est pas sérieux ! Tu perds tout le temps Adélaïde.

\- Justement, je veux gagner au moins une fois. »

Mais l'alcool ne me donnait pas de meilleures capacités à comprendre le jeu. Drago rit et accepta que nous fassions une dernière partie tandis que Théodore s'était affalé dans l'un des fauteuils du salon, dos à nous. Pour la première fois, je gagnais. Je hurlais de joie et Drago applaudit ma fougue.

\- « Attends ! … Tu ne m'aurais pas laissé gagner par hasard ? » M'enquis-je.

Il rit et embrassa mon front.

\- « Tu as trop bu, je vais t'emmener te coucher. »

Il me prit par la taille et passa ses bras sous mes genoux avant de monter jusqu'à la chambre que je partageais avec Pansy. Puis en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible, il m'installait sous les draps. Je fermais aussitôt les yeux pour tomber dans un sommeil sans rêves. Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux le lendemain matin, je ne me rappelais plus de rien et contemplais le blanc du plafond.

Pansy se leva et se rendit compte que mes yeux étaient ouverts. Alors elle s'installa sur le bord de mon lit tandis que je me relevais. Elle me proposa une potion pour la « gueule-de-bois » que je m'empressais d'ingurgiter. Ensuite elle me dit qu'elle avait passé une merveilleuse soirée et qu'elle était heureuse que je sois venue. Nous rejoignîmes les garçons pour déjeuner dans le jardin, avec la vue sur la mer. L'après-midi, Pansy voulu que nous allions à la plage, mais les garçons préféraient jouer au Quiddich. Nous les laissâmes donc à leur partie pour nous rendre sur la plage. Nous marchions ensemble, le vent frappait contre mes joues et rougissait ma peau. Je respirais à plein poumon, face à la mer et son ressac. Au bout d'un moment elle s'assit et je l'imitais, elle commença à parler. Je ne dis rien, me contentant d'écouter ses pensées.

Une fois rentrées, nous décidâmes de sortir le soir même. Nous nous retrouvions encore Pansy et moi dans la chambre et elle me demanda gênée :

\- « Peux-tu me maquiller ? Je n'ai jamais eu d'amie comme toi et j'ai toujours eu envie de passer des moments comme celui-ci entre fille. »

J'acceptais de bon cœur et nous nous retrouvions en sous-vêtements assises sur le lit à nous maquiller l'une l'autre. Je lui montrais son reflet dans le miroir et elle me sourit de toutes ses dents, puis elle fit de même. Ensuite nous nous mirent chacune devant l'armoire de l'autre pour choisir une tenue.

\- « Essaye ça ! » Lui dis-je en lui tendant une robe argentée.

Elle passait la robe et s'observa dans le miroir. Je la vis se sourire à elle-même. Puis elle me proposa à son tour une robe, rouge avec un décolleté plongeant et un tulle qui couvrait mes jambes jusqu'aux chevilles. Je l'essayais et regardait le dos-nu dans le miroir.

\- « Tu es sûre ? » La questionnais-je.

\- « Crois-moi, je sais ce que les hommes aiment voir ! J'ai passé mon adolescence à leur contact. Tu es sublime. » Répondit-elle.

Je la remerciais et elle me regarda gravement et sembla vouloir dire quelque chose mais elle se contenta de sortir de la pièce et je la suivis. Les garçons nous regardèrent descendre les marches, leurs yeux ne nous quittèrent pas un instant et arrivée en bas Drago s'empara de mon bras. A coup sûr nous étions belle toutes les deux.

Le bal se passait dans un somptueux château. Nous dansâmes un moment ensemble de manière anarchique jusqu'à ce qu'un homme m'invite à danser. Lorsqu'il me laissait j'aperçu Drago à l'autre bout de la pièce, discutant avec une jeune femme. Ils étaient à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Je sentis la pointe de la jalousie me piquer. Mon cœur se souleva et je repris une danse avec un autre garçon, tout en lançant des regards amers au couple. Lorsque je me sentis fatiguée de tourner je rejoignis une table, avec mon cavalier. Bientôt Drago s'installa à mes côtés sur la banquette, la femme à sa droite. Mon cavalier proposa de nous amener des boissons, j'acceptais. Drago discutait avec une blonde mais j'étais incapable de les regarder alors je me mis à observer Blaise et Théodore sur la piste. L'un embrassait copieusement une métisse aux cheveux sauvages, l'autre semblait suivre le trajet de Pansy à travers la salle. Quand il amena les boissons, je bus la mienne d'une traite. Je me sentais triste mais je ne savais pas exactement si c'était à cause de Drago ou bien simplement que je m'étais fait des illusions. Le silence tomba autour de la table et bientôt, je me retrouvais seule avec Drago, les deux autres retournant sur la piste. En les voyant quitter la table, je tournais mon regard sur mon voisin pour tomber directement au fond de ses yeux. Drago me regardait avec ardeur, puis d'un coup il dit : « Tu es magnifique ce soir. ».

Le jeu qu'il avait joué semblait s'être terminé. Je sentais sa main se poser sur la mienne, et il m'emporta à travers la salle vers la grande baie vitrée ouverte. Dehors l'air était glacial. Nous nous appuyâmes sur la rambarde de la terrasse pour observer l'horizon. Des milliers d'étoiles brillaient et nous voyons la lune au loin se refléter sur la mer.

\- « Quel cadre romantique. » murmura le blond, les yeux fixés au loin.

\- « C'est beau. » Répondis-je.

Il sourit dans la pénombre et remarqua la chair de poule sur mes bras nus. Je sentis son bras passer derrière moi pour qu'il se place derrière moi. Puis nous vîmes deux amants plus bas courir en riant dans le jardin. Ils se prirent par la main et la femme demanda « Comment tu nous voit dans dix ans ? ». C'est alors que Drago chuchota à mon oreille : « Nous vivrons dans une maison avec vue sur la mer dans le Yorshire, avec deux enfants encore plus beaux que nous. ». Je souris doucement contre lui. Nous restâmes un petit moment à regarder les constellations puis nous rejoignons nos trois amis avec lesquels nous dansâmes encore un long moment. Lorsque je passais par le bar pour me rassasier, je me rendais compte que la salle s'était vidée. Alors je vis Blaise récupérer une bouteille de champagne et Théodore cinq verres. Nous sortîmes du château pour nous rendre dans le jardin. Installés directement sur l'herbe fraiche, nous trinquâmes. Allongés sur l'herbe à contempler la beauté de la nuit, je leur demandais : « Quel est votre rêve ? ». C'est Pansy qui répondit d'abord : « Avoir une sœur. ». Ensuite Théodore dit : « J'ai toujours rêvé d'être célèbre, juste une journée. ». Blaise continua : « Moi j'aimerai être plus courageux. ». Puis Drago après un long silence : « J'aurais aimé que mon père soit… différent. ». C'était mon tour, quel était mon rêve ? « Vivre dans un monde en paix. ». Je pensais à la guerre, à la vie que devait mener Ron en ce moment pendant que je m'amusais au sein d'un château avec mes amis. Bien sûr, nous ne sentions pas l'état de guerre, parce que nous n'étions pas des victimes. Mais dehors, loin, contemplant les mêmes étoiles devait se trouver mon ancien amant, seul et épuisé à force de lutter. Nous étions de véritables privilégiés. Ma déclaration fut suivit d'un long silence, qui fut rompus au bout de quelques minutes par : « Moi aussi ! » prononcé par quatre voix en chœur. Je n'étais donc pas la seule à souffrir muettement de la situation. Pourtant nous étions coupés du monde réel et jusque là, aucun mal ne nous était arrivé. Ce soir là, je n'étais ni éméchée, ni complètement sans dessus dessous. Lorsque nous rentrâmes, Blaise et Pansy s'installèrent côte à côte dans le canapé. Je les avais vu se rapprocher doucement au cours du week-end et j'étais heureuse de les voir se plaire l'un près de l'autre. Quand à Drago, Théodore et moi, nous nous retrouvâmes dans la chambre des garçons, en pyjama à manger des bonbons dont nous ignorions le goût. Au bout d'un petit moment, Théodore décida de se coucher. Drago voulu faire de même, mais je ne le laissais pas seul dans son lit.

\- « Tu es folle ! Théodore dort dans le lit d'à côté ! » Murmura-t-il alors que je me glissais dans ses draps.

\- « Chut ! Ne dis rien dans ce cas. »

Je m'installais confortablement à ses côtés, d'abord il se contenta de me regarder d'un air ahurit puis il passa un bras autour de mon cou et me serra doucement contre lui. J'eus un sommeil paisible, et fis de beaux rêves.

Au matin, je me trouvais face à face avec le blond. La maison était silencieuse, nous nous levâmes donc sans bruit. En bas, il s'occupa de dresser la table dehors comme la veille et moi de griller du bacon et quelques toasts. Les trois amis descendirent de concert alors que nous avions déjà mangé notre premier toast. Puis nous décidâmes de nous baigner à la mer. La journée était exceptionnellement ensoleillée et nous paraissions sur la plage. Les garçons se mirent même à l'eau. Pansy et moi en profitions pour discuter : « Tu sais Adélaïde, j'ai toujours manqué d'amies fille, j'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir une sœur. Et pendant ce séjour, même si c'était court, j'ai ressenti ça envers toi : que tu es mon amie. Je suis très heureuse que Drago et toi vous soyez rencontrés. Vous faites un très beau couple ! J'espère que tu m'inviteras au mariage. »

Je me sentais très touchée par ce qu'elle me dit, et en même temps je me sentis comme une petite fille démasquée. Je la regardais sans savoir que répondre quand elle ajouta : « Enfin ! Comme si je n'avais pas remarqué vos regards et vos sourires en coin ! ». Elle leva les yeux aux ciels et s'installa à nouveau sur son transat. C'est le moment que Drago choisit pour sortir de l'eau et venir m'asperger avec celle qui dégoulinait de son corps. Je hurlais et parti en courant, suivie par le blond ruisselant. Il se ruait sur moi et me fit tomber. Je le repoussais du pied et reparti dans la course. Enfin, il me héla, se tenant les genoux, épuisé. Je me rapprochais alors de lui en riant et me moquant de sa forme physique. Mais à quelques centimètres de lui, il se releva pour m'attraper. Il me prit dans ses bras nous faisant tomber tous deux dans le sable. Nous étions maintenant trempés et recouverts de sable.

\- « Ce n'est pas possible Drago ! Regarde tout ce sable ! » M'indignais-je quand il me lâchait.

Mais c'est seulement alors qu'il me souleva, se dirigeant vers les flots pour m'y lâcher. Glacée et trempée, je rentrais au cottage avec hâte et il m'accompagnait.

La dernière soirée au cottage était déjà arrivée. Nous passâmes la soirée à écouter de la musique très fort et cela finit encore en jeu d'alcool. Cette fois encore je fus très mauvaise et je n'arrivais plus à me relever lorsque nous décidâmes d'aller nous coucher. C'est Drago qui me prit par le bras et me souleva dans les airs. Il me mena à la salle de bain où il me laissa me nettoyer. Ensuite, il entreprit de me retirer mes vêtements. Trop fatiguée pour contester, je le laissais faire. Ensuite il me retira mon soutien-gorge doucement et je me retrouvais en culotte dans ce qui semblait être la salle de bain attenante à sa chambre. Il sortit un moment et revint avec un tee-shirt beaucoup trop grand pour moi. Dans la glace, j'apercevais quatre femmes, tournant de manière écœurantes et fichées d'un tee-shirt vert et argent. Il me déplaçait à nouveau, jusqu'à un lit dans lequel je sombrai immédiatement dans le sommeil.

Le lendemain au réveil, Pansy de la même manière que la veille, m'offrit une fiole qui fit s'envoler mon mal de crâne. Je me redressais sur mon lit, ayant oublié comment j'avais atterris là. Voyant l'inquiétude dans mes yeux, Pansy me rassura : « Nous sommes là pour veiller sur toi, ne t'inquiète de rien. ». Après avoir petit-déjeuner, il était déjà temps de faire les bagages. J'étais triste de quitter ce cocon dans lequel nous nous étions tant amusés tous les cinq. Je me rappelais encore la manière dont les amis de Ron s'étaient comportés avec moi. Ils avaient étés durs et m'avaient d'abord repoussé, même au bout d'un mois je n'avais toujours pas leur confiance. Aussi surprenant que cela paraisse Pansy, Blaise et Théodore avaient étés bien plus gentils et amicaux que l'entourage de mon premier amour. Ils m'avaient tout de suite acceptée. Je pris le temps de remercier chaleureusement Pansy pour le séjour puis chacun prit le chemin de sa vie après de grandes embrassades.

.

.

.


	9. Affirmation

.

.

.

Mon travail commença, j'avais beaucoup à faire d'autant plus que j'étais encore jeune dans cet emploi dans lequel l'expérience prend une grande part. J'avais donc moins de temps pour voir mes nouveaux amis, et surtout Drago qui s'était très soudainement désintéressé de moi. Même lors de nos samedis passés en compagnie de Théodore, Blaise et Pansy, il ne prenait plus le temps de venir me chercher ou de passer une soirée dans la semaine avec moi. Notre relation était devenue une simple amitié, il fuyait mes regards et ma présence. J'en parlais à Pansy, alors qu'elle était venue me voir un soir après le travail et elle me conseilla de provoquer une confrontation. Alors le samedi suivant, quand nous nous retrouvâmes pour passer l'après-midi ensemble, je laissais Pansy, Théodore et Blaise jouaient à un jeu sorcier dans le salon et retrouvais Drago dans la cuisine où il se servait un verre de vin blanc. Lorsque j'entrais dans la pièce, il leva son regard sur moi un instant. Il avait l'air accablé. Je fis une remarque sur le fait de boire de l'alcool au beau milieu de l'après-midi à laquelle il ne répondit pas, se contentant de me regarder avec un air sombre.

\- « Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » Demandais-je au blond sérieusement.

\- « Ce n'est pas si simple à expliquer… » Répondit-il tout en se prenant la tête dans les mains.

Je contemplai son angoisse et son désespoir un instant et me rapprochai de lui pour tenter de le rassurer. Il me regarda sévèrement d'abord, puis un sourire se forma sur son visage. Doucement, je le vis se rapprocher de moi. Ses bras entourèrent les miens. Son regard était fixé sur mes lèvres, il s'arrêta à quelques millimètres de moi, me contemplant de toute sa hauteur. Sa main se dirigea sur ma joue, nos regards toujours plongés l'un dans l'autre. Mon cœur battait si fort que je l'entendais tambouriner à mes tempes. Mais il ne m'embrassa pas. Il se détourna et me laissa seule dans la cuisine, déçue.

Le soir, nous nous rendîmes dans un bar, où nous prîmes plusieurs bierreaubeurres. Je vis Pansy et Blaise chuchoter, se rapprocher, rires ensemble. Ils semblaient complètement coupés du monde. Pendant ce temps Drago, Théodore et moi discutions de manière détendue. Théodore évoquait des anecdotes de travail, puis une jeune femme avec laquelle il travaillait et qui lui plaisait. Drago le chambrais à ce sujet. Au même moment, je vis Pansy et Blaise s'embrasser de l'autre côté de la table. Les deux hommes ne se tournèrent pas dans leur direction et ne les virent pas faire. Deux bonnes heures plus tard, il était temps de rentrer. Pansy et Blaise partirent de leur côté avec un air conspirateur. Théodore nous dit au revoir à son tour, me laissant seule avec Drago. J'avais bu plusieurs verres et je me sentais courageuse, voire téméraire. Quand le sorcier proposa de me ramener, j'insistais pour que nous prenions un dernier verre chez lui. Il fit mine de refuser d'abord, mais quand je m'écriai :

\- « Enfin Drago ! Je ne suis jamais venue chez toi ! »

Cet argument sembla le convaincre et il me prit tendrement par la main. Il habitait dans la rue perpendiculaire à la mienne, dans un grand immeuble bourgeois. Nous montâmes les marches de marbre recouvertes de tapis dans le plus grand silence. Ma curiosité était piquée à vif depuis que je m'étais rendue compte qu'il habitait à moins d'un kilomètre de chez moi. Au troisième et dernier étage, il ouvrit la seule porte qui se trouvait sur le palier, tout en haut des longs escaliers en révolution.

La lumière était douce dans l'entrée, qui distribuait cinq pièces. Il ouvrit la porte à double battant qui nous faisait face après que j'ai refermé la porte d'entrée. Pénétrant dans un salon aux dimensions ébahissantes, je regardais autour de moi, médusée.

\- « Quand je penses que tu es venu des dizaines de fois dans mon salon microscopiques alors que nous aurions pu venir chez toi !

\- Je n'aime pas tellement inviter des gens chez moi. » Répondit-il brutalement.

Je lui dit que je me sentais flattée, et il se mit à rire. Je pris le temps de visiter les autres pièces, il y avait tout ce qu'un appartement possède, dans des proportions affolantes. Une chambre et un bureau, seule pièce dont la porte était restée ouverte. Alors que je regardais les livres et autres décorations qui coloraient la bibliothèque gigantesque du bureau, je le sentis dans mon dos. « C'est parce que je n'aime pas que l'on fouille dans mes affaires que je n'invite personne chez moi. » affirmait-il en effleurant mes hanches. Nous nous dirigeâmes dans le salon pour boire le verre de vin qu'il nous avait servi. Et encore une fois, je le vis fixer son verre d'un air absent.

\- « Tu peux me le dire maintenant, ce qui te préoccupe ? »

Je l'invitai encore une fois à se confier, malgré sa réticence. A nouveau, il planta son regard dans le mien, et déclara sans préavis : « Tu me plais. Tu me plais beaucoup. Je… Je n'ai jamais ressenti quelque chose d'aussi fort pour une femme. Je n'ai qu'une envie quand nous sommes ensemble : c'est t'embrasser. »

Je sentais mon cœur sur le point d'exploser, des milliers de petites bulles pétillantes se déployer dans mon ventre. Soudain, nous nous jetâmes l'un sur l'autre. Ses mains exploraient mon corps à différents endroits et je me sentais défaillir. Tout mon corps brulait de passion, le brasier brulait de manière indifférenciée à chaque endroit de ma peau. Dans mon bas-ventre, une boule venait de se former, j'avais envie de retirer toutes les barrières invisibles qui pouvaient nous séparer, de le sentir partout, et surtout en moi. Avec douceur, il se recula un instant pour me regarder, chuchotant : « Ca faisait longtemps que j'en rêvais. ».

Je me relevais et, tout à mon aise, me précipitais dans sa chambre pour sauter sur le lit en riant. Il me suivit, son rire rejoignant le mien. Puis, côte à côtes, le feu recommença son action. Nous nous enlaçâmes. Il me déshabillait et couvrait mon corps de caresses tout en m'installant sous les draps de soie. Nous nous montrâmes tour à tour : passionnés, tendres, féroces, puis doux. Cette nuit fut courte, mais l'énergie ne semblait pas nous manquer pour nous dévorer et nous aimer.

.

Plusieurs mois plus tard, je reçu une invitation d'Hermione et Ginny me proposant de nous retrouver en fin d'après-midi autour d'un thé, c'était avec une joie non contenue que je m'y rendais. Nos années d'amitiés semblaient loin, mais tout à mon bonheur de ce nouvel amour, j'imaginais pouvoir renouer avec elles. Cela faisait tant de temps que nous ne nous étions pas vues, à cause de mes départs en France et de leurs occupations. Nous n'étions plus familières comme autrefois, je me sentais donc un peu anxieuse tout en prenant le chemin de la brasserie. J'avais hâte de leur raconter mon histoire naissante, car je ne savais pas encore que cela changerait tout entre nous.

La rue qui menait à la brasserie était sombre et mal-éclairée, la devanture semblait ternie par les ans. La porte avait un aspect lugubre, une fois ouverte me parvint la vision d'une salle bohème et obscure, dont les bougies et lanternes éparses éclaircissaient les quelques tables. Ce n'était pas le type d'établissements fastueux auxquels j'avais pu m'habituer. L'aspect démodé et morne de l'endroit me surpris pourtant lorsque je découvris mes amies je me dirigeais vers elles avec le sourire. Sourire qu'elles me rendirent en m'accueillant.

Nous nous saluâmes chaleureusement, puis le gérant de l'établissement vint prendre notre commande. La commande fut suivie par un moment de flottement silencieux. Aucune de nous trois n'ouvre la bouche. Ce fut finalement Ginny dont j'avais été la plus proche autrefois qui parla la première :  
\- « Ça faisait longtemps Adélaïde. On se demandait où tu étais passée. De notre côté, nous avons veillé l'une sur l'autre. Quelles sont les nouvelles ? »  
Je racontais mon premier emploi, mes nouveaux amis. Je justifiais notre éloignement par la difficulté de trouver un moment libre pour se revoir. Hermione y fut sensible puisqu'elle était partie avec Ron et Harry pour leur mission. Je voulu la questionner mais elle me répondit qu'elle ne pouvait pas en parler. Quant à Ginny, ce n'était presque plus la même personne, elle était devenue une femme qui travaillait, et qui vivait avec son fiancé. Elles me racontèrent leur quotidien, depuis une semaine Hermione était revenue pour une raison inexpliquée et risquait de repartir dans un temps indéfini. Elles riaient ensemble d'évènements vécus desquels je suis absente. Je me sentis isolée de leurs histoires et de leurs rires. Puis elles se concentrèrent à nouveau sur moi pour me questionner.

\- « Et maintenant, que vas-tu faire ? »  
\- « Je suis amoureuse d'un homme merveilleux. Il m'a proposé de l'épouser, et j'ai dit oui ! … »

Elles furent sincèrement heureuses pour moi et ne firent d'abord pas allusion à mon ancien amant. Elles se demandèrent qui pouvait être cette personne qui était entrée dans ma vie alors que j'avais tant de mal à oublier le passé et que je m'éternisais dans une espérance vaine pour un homme qui ne reviendrait sûrement jamais et qui m'avait demandé de ne pas l'attendre. Elles me pressèrent de question : depuis combien de temps qui est-il que fait-il où l'as-tu rencontré ? J'essayais d'expliquer mon coup de foudre, mais je sentis une réticence chez elles. Elles se regardèrent l'une l'autre, hésitantes.  
\- « Tu as bien dit que l'homme dont tu es amoureuse, et que tu comptes épouser se nomme Drago Malfoy ? » Répèta Ginny en articulant précisément chaque syllabe.

Je ne sus comment réagir, leur joie pour ma situation semblait avoir disparue. Je les sentis presque hostile à mon bonheur désormais. Je ne compris pas leur attitude, quelque chose m'échappait doucement, comme un objet qui m'aurait glissé entre les doigts lentement.  
\- « Oui. Drago Malfoy. Nous vivons une merveilleuse histoire d'amour depuis plusieurs mois. »

Elles firent ensuite bloc contre moi, pour elle je venais de me transformer en ennemi. Les yeux d'Hermione devinrent deux fentes et sa voix un dard venimeux qu'elle m'assena de plus en plus violement.

\- « Malfoy est un être abject ! C'est notre ennemi. Comment as-tu pu tomber amoureuse de… LUI ! » Elle s'interrompit un instant puis déclara : « Si tu es avec lui alors tu es contre nous. Il faut choisir ton camp. »

Je ne pouvais pas la laisser dire de telles énormités et je lui rétorquais que Drago est un homme très doux et généreux, qui ne m'avait jamais montré la moindre parcelle de méchanceté ou d'antipathie. Mais je n'eus pas le temps de finir ma démonstration qu'Hermione me coupait pour à nouveau m'envoyer des remarques blessantes.

\- « Si tu te maries avec lui, tu ne nous reverras jamais Adélaïde, c'est clair ? Cet homme est un poison et si tu es trop aveugle pour le voir, tu perdras tes plus vieux amis. »

Je ne voulais pas croire que Ginny puisse être d'accord avec elle, je me tournais donc vers son visage, jusque-là resté impassible. J'espérais qu'elle infirme les propos de son amie, qu'elle m'écoute, mais elle déclara : « Je ne peux qu'être d'accord avec Hermione. Si tu restes avec lui, tu nous perdras. ». Alors, le souffle court et la gorge sèche, je me levai et me dirigeai lentement vers la porte. Mes amies ne firent aucun geste ni mouvement pour me retenir. Dehors, les larmes coulèrent sur mes joues et je compris que notre amitié est bel et bien finie. Pourtant c'était Ginny qui m'avait écrit : « Tu dois vivre. Tu dois vivre ta vie à fond. Ron n'est pas là, il est peut-être mort. Et tu as le droit au bonheur. Alors… C'est affreux de dire ça. Mais ne pense plus à lui comme s'il allait revenir un jour. »

A mon retour dans mon appartement, j'eus la sensation d'avoir physiquement senti le temps me séparant de l'époque où nous étions amies. Je restais triste toute la soirée et laissais couler l'eau salée sur mes joues.

.

La tristesse de la perte de mes amies teinta toute ma semaine. Je faisais de mon mieux pour garder ma bonne humeur face aux malades. La semaine fut particulièrement éprouvante, de nombreux patient étaient blessés par combat. La guerre semblait tout à coup très réelle. Je voyais des hommes arriver, les uns brulés, les autres entaillés. Mes collègues plus expérimentés prenaient en charge les cas les plus graves. Plus d'une fois, je m'enfermais quelques minutes dans la salle du personnel pour souffler un instant. Le choc que j'avais subit avec mes anciennes amies fut prolongé par celui plus violent des horreurs de la guerre. Mais il n'y avait pas que les blessés ou les mutilés, il y avait aussi ceux qui mourraient et les annonces que nous avions à faire à la famille.

\- « Madame, je suis désolée. Nous avons fait tout notre possible, mais nous n'avons pas réussi à le sauver. »

Lors de nos annonces, pas une fois je ne prononçai le mot fatidique. Tout comme le sorcier qui la causait, le nom de ce qui arrivait à ces personnes n'était pas prononcé. Ni par moi, ni par mes collègues. Jamais nous ne disions « mort ». Jamais nous ne parlions non plus de la cause de ces décès. Nous nous sentions tenus de conserver une attitude neutre. Bien entendu cette attitude neutre allait de pair avec la nécessité de soigner tous les blessés. Je voyais jour après jour l'hôpital se remplir. Pourtant au départ, la moitié de la structure était complètement vide. Il fallut recruter de nouveaux médecins. L'insécurité grandissait au fur et à mesure que les hordes de blessés affluaient. Un jour, je me retrouvais seule face à un patient qui hurlait sans fin et ne se laissait pas toucher, il semblait ressentir une grande douleur mais ne me laissait pas l'approcher pour lui administrer le breuvage qui le calmerait. D'un coup, il se tût et tomba la tête en arrière sur le lit d'hôpital, raide mort. Ce n'était pas le premier que je n'arrivais pas à aider, mais c'est la première fois que j'étais moi-même confrontée à la mort brutale d'une personne. Je l'avais vu, de mes yeux, tomber soudainement et la pensée de cet homme me hanta pour tout le reste de la journée. Je me demandais quelle avait été sa vie, s'il avait une femme et des enfants, à quoi ressemblaient ses journées ? Les miennes en tout cas étaient de vrais cauchemars. Je vivais l'horreur de trop près à mon goût et avait du mal à ne pas ressentir une immense empathie pour toutes ces personnes qui arrivaient à l'hôpital dans la douleur. La nuit, mes rêves étaient agités, je me réveillais en sursaut et me chuchotais à moi-même : « C'est donc ça d'avoir peur. ». La peur s'immisçait dans ma vie, elle me collait aux talons à l'hôpital. J'avais peur de voir plus de gens mourir, de recevoir une lettre m'indiquant la mort d'une personne que j'avais connu, voir aimé. J'avais peur de ce qui pouvait arriver à Drago, à mes parents et aux amis que j'avais. Cette inquiétude ne me quittait plus.

Lorsque Drago me proposa que nous allions boire un verre dans un bar à la fin de cette semaine épouvantable, j'acceptais pensant que cela me changerait les idées. Mais rien ne se passa comme je le croyais, à peine avais-je retrouvé Drago que je percevais son angoisse. Ses baisers avaient un goût de peine er de douleur. Il me fixait longuement, comme si c'était la dernière fois que nous nous voyions. Il était si alarmé qu'il me donna l'impression d'être en grand péril. Cependant il ne voulut rien avouer, il avait cette tendance à jouer les hommes forts, n'ayant peur de rien qui parfois m'agaçait. Constater son agitation me glaça encore plus le sang, ce dont il s'aperçu rapidement. Pour me détendre, il me questionna sur ma semaine, ne sachant pas qu'il ravivait ainsi mon inquiétude. Je gardais cependant mon calme et lui racontait ce à quoi j'avais assisté toute la semaine : un défilé de blessés, des écorchés, des brulés, des traumatisés. Je lui confiais tout : l'homme qui était mort face à moi sans cesser de hurler pendant de longues minutes, la femme qui avait eu un coup de folie et avait tenté de se suicider avec l'un de nos outils de travail. L'ambiance à l'hôpital avait changé du tout au tout en seulement une semaine. Il se passait quelque chose de grave, une véritable guerre avait commencé. Quand j'ai eu fini d'exprimer mes sentiments, il me considéra du regard un moment. Il semblait jauger la gravité de la situation.

Nous rentrâmes chez lui car il avait peur d'être écouté par des oreilles indiscrètes. Une fois installés dans l'immense canapé aux tons vert impérial, il osa enfin s'exprimer. Il semblait chercher une solution sans la trouver, hésitant sur les mots. Quelque chose semblait l'empêcher de parler en totale sincérité. Il m'expliqua que la situation était critique pour lui et sa famille qui avaient pris parti dans cette guerre, et qu'il n'avait qu'un désir : fuir. Il me dit que son père exigeait qu'il prenne parti d'agir et comment il tentait de résister à ses requêtes. Je pris sa main et lui apportais mon soutient.

Le week-end, je me rendis chez mes parents pour trouver du réconfort. Mon père était dans son bureau, à s'occuper de papiers tandis que ma mère s'occupe des fleurs dans le jardin. Je prends les ustensiles adéquats et me joint à elle. Nous en profitons pour discuter, pour une fois j'ose me livrer et lui fait part de mes inquiétudes par rapport à la guerre. Le fait de planter des bulbes de fleurs dans le massif me calme et m'apaise. Plus tard, à l'heure du repas, je suis surprise de voir mes parents aborder la question du mariage. Ils savent que je suis fiancée et apprécient Drago, mais semblent beaucoup se méfier de la famille de celui-ci. La personne qui leur semble la plus inquiétante est la tante de mon futur époux, qu'ils n'ont pourtant jamais rencontré.

\- « J'ai entendu des choses… » Dit mon père (Herbert) d'un air glacé.

\- « Mais Drago, lui, est très attentionné. » Défendis-je.

\- « Quand tu seras sa femme, tu feras partie de sa famille. Ce n'est pas à prendre à la légère ma chérie. » Répliqua Anceline.

Je ne réponds rien à ma mère. Ils changent de sujet pour aborder la question de la cérémonie, autant de choses sur lesquelles je n'ai aucune envie de m'exprimer : la robe, le lieu, les invités.

\- « Adélaïde, tu es notre fille mais tu es adulte maintenant. Alors c'est à toi de décider. C'est toi qui a les rênes de ta vie. »

Cette parole d'Anceline me donna matière à réflexion pendant tout le week-end. J'appréciais cette coupure lorsque je dû retourner à l'hôpital lundi matin. Le flux des patients semblait s'être stabilisé pendant le week-end. Moi et mes collègues pûmes respirer pendant deux jours. Puis tout recommença, soudainement une dizaine de blessés arrivèrent dans le service des urgences. L'un avait l'œil arraché, l'autre souffrait d'une morsure de loup-garou, il y avait de tout. Je n'eus même pas le temps de me rendre aux toilettes tant j'avais à faire. Nous devions tous faire vite, parer au plus pressé et surtout éviter aux patients la souffrance. Le vendredi, je rentrais chez moi exténuée, je me sentais mal : j'avais un très mauvais pressentiment.

Le lendemain matin dès neuf heures, je me rendais chez mes parents, au comble de l'angoisse. A mon arrivée dans la demeure, je fus surprise que personne ne m'accueille. Je fis le tour du salon, du boudoir, de la salle à manger, puis montai à la hâte les escaliers menant à l'étage. Dans le bureau au fond du couloir, j'aperçu quelqu'un s'affairer, en m'approchant je vis un homme aux cheveux blond si clairs qu'ils semblent blanc, jeter des papiers dans une poubelle enflammée.

\- « Qui êtes-vous ? Que faites-vous ici ? »

L'homme leva des yeux gris vers moi tandis que je m'approchais, je le reconnu. Quand je décryptais l'émotion de celui qui laissa encore tomber un dossier dans les flammes, un poids me tomba dans l'estomac tandis que l'angoisse me serrait la gorge avec une violence redoublée.

\- « Tes parents sont retournés en France. Ils ont fui. Et moi je fais le ménage ! » Expliqua-t-il rapidement tout en continuant à bruler des papiers.

\- « Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? »

Il ne répondit pas à ma seconde question et continuait à s'affairer. En regardant dans la direction de ce qui fut la chambre de mes parents, je m'aperçu que l'armoire était grande ouverte et que toutes leurs affaires avaient disparues. Les murs étaient vides des tableaux qui les habitaient encore peu de temps auparavant. Je m'approchais de Lucius Malfoy et saisis une feuille vierge sur laquelle je griffonnais en hâte une lettre à l'attention de mes parents. Je voulais obtenir des réponses. Ceci fait, je me dirigeais vers la sortie. Au moment où je me trouvais en haut des escaliers, une voix dans l'entrée appela :

\- « Père ! »

Je me précipitais dans les marches tandis que la voix s'approchait de moi, en bas je heurtais un corps brutalement. Je mis quelques secondes à recouvrer mes esprits. Lorsque je relevais le regard vers le visage qui me supplantait, je fus surprise de reconnaitre Drago. Je lui demandais ce qu'il faisait chez mes parents. Il me prit par le bras et m'entrainais vers la porte d'entrée déclarant d'une voix décidée : « Rentre vite chez toi et prépare tes affaires pour rejoindre ta famille. Ne reste pas là ! ». Je m'inquiétais alors de ce qui nous attendait. Face à mon regard interrogatif, Drago se voulu rassurant : « Je t'y retrouve et nous partons ensemble ! ».

Sans plus attendre, il montait les marches deux à deux tandis que je sortais de la maison pour retrouver mon appartement. Une fois arrivée, je me questionnais : quelle est cette urgence qui devait me faire rentrer en France ? Je préparais une valise sans y croire, ne comprenant pas ce qui me poussait à le faire. Les questions se mélangèrent dans ma tête, je ne vis plus clair à travers mes pensées. Partir, pourquoi ? J'eu l'impression d'avoir rêvé, que ce que j'ai vu et entendu était une illusion.

Après un temps qui me semblait une éternité, agitée par mes pensées troubles, je me retrouvais assise sur le canapé, deux valises attendant dans l'entrée. Je regardais pensivement l'un des tableaux affichés dans le salon. J'attendais. Je regardais les aiguilles avancer lentement sur l'horloge. Cela faisait cinq heures. Je priais que rien de mal ne lui soit arrivé tandis que les pensées m'avaient mené vers mes parents : où étaient-ils ? Etaient-ils en bonne santé ? Puis le flux des idées s'arrêta quand on toqua à la porte. Je me précipitais pour regarder par l'œil de bœuf. Je sentis une bouffée de joie me traverser quand je vis la stature, les cheveux blonds et les yeux clairs de Drago. J'ouvrais, nous nous sautâmes dans les bras, il entra rapidement, regarda les valises tout en me félicitant. Ensuite il me remercia de la confiance que je lui accordai et me demanda de continuer en le suivant.

Nous partîmes sur-le-champ. Nous rejoignîmes un port et nous installâmes sans bruit à bord d'un navire. Nous nous étions cachés dans la cale et entendions les vagues frapper contre le navire et l'équipage se démener au-dessus de nos têtes. Je tremblais, j'avais froid. Nous étions deux clandestins au milieu des flots tandis que la tempête se déchainait autour de nous. Drago me tenait fermement contre lui, pendant des heures nous restâmes ainsi enlacés si bien que je finis par m'endormir. Lorsque je me réveillai, plusieurs heures plus tard, tout était calme. Drago semblait s'être endormi lui aussi, mais lorsqu'il me senti bouger contre lui, il se réveilla en sursaut. « Tout va bien ? » Me questionna-t-il inquiet. Au même moment, nous entendions un choc contre la coque du navire puis des hommes qui se déplacèrent en tous sens sur le pont. Puis, après un long moment à écouter les bruits qui nous surplombaient, la trappe s'ouvrit et un homme appela le nom de Drago. Celui-ci se releva et je le suivis. Nous étions dans un port, sous un ciel gris et j'humais l'air iodé avec plaisir. Le capitaine du bateau nous emmena à une passerelle, elle donnait sur le quai où nous attendaient nos valises. Une fois le pied à terre, Drago donna la mallette qu'il avait tenue dans les mains pendant tout le trajet au capitaine qui nous gratifia d'un sourire entendu. Puis il fit un salut marin avant de remonter à bord du navire sans rien ajouter. Nous étions à Amsterdam et nous prîmes le train pour rejoindre la France. Nous passâmes par l'Alsace, puis Lyon où nous attendait une correspondance. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers le massif central, pour atterrir dans le Lot. Une fois arrivés à un village perdu, nous fûmes emmenés à un château au toit en ardoise et aux murs de pierres. Ce n'était pas un endroit que je connaissais mais mon amant semblait sûr de lui quand il s'annonça à la porte de la bâtisse. C'est alors qu'apparut une figure oubliée dans l'embrasure de la porte. Je me jetais sur elle en m'exclamant « Maman ! ». Dans la cours, deux chiens de taille massive couraient en jappant. Anceline nous fit entrer et nous installa dans un salon aux fauteuils confortables.


	10. Mariage

.

.

.

Nous passâmes plusieurs mois dans ce château à préparer le mariage. Quelques jours avant le jour-j, Pansy, Théodore, Blaise et Narcissa nous rejoignirent. J'étais étonnée que le père de Drago ne soit pas là, mais mon fiancé me fit comprendre qu'il serait malvenu de poser des questions. L'ambiance est à la fête, la grande table de la salle à manger est dressée et chacun s'y installe pour les repas.

Le vendredi après-midi, je me retrouvais avec Pansy derrière un paravent à enfiler une troisième robe en espérant que cette fois, elle plaise à ma mère et à ma belle-mère. Je soufflais fort derrière le paravent, j'avais peur de leur réaction après que Pansy m'ait fait enfilé la robe que je porterai pour la cérémonie. Mon amie me tint par les épaules et dit : « Ca va aller, elles vont te trouver magnifique, ne t'inquiète pas. » Je lui souris, puis baissais les yeux sur mes mains.

\- « Crois-tu… Crois-tu que ce soit la bonne décision ? » Demandais-je tristement.

Elle me regardait un moment sans comprendre puis dit :

\- « Bien sûr Adélaïde. Tu aimes cet homme. Peu importe qui était ton premier amour, il n'est pas là. Drago est présent et il prendra soin de toi. Même un aveugle sentirait que vous vous aimez. »

La conclusion de Pansy me surprit et me rassura à la fois. Elle avait raison : Drago avait tout fait pour me protéger, jusqu'à fuir avec moi, jusqu'à abandonner tout son monde à Londres pour se retrouver au fin fond de la campagne française, prêt à m'épouser. Après cette petite discussion, je me sentais enfin prête à paraitre en robe de mariée face à ma mère et ma belle-mère. Pansy me prit la main pour que je me dévoile aux regards des deux femmes. Quand les deux mères assises sur un grand canapé, une tasse de thé à la main, me virent apparaitre, elles sourirent et s'exclamèrent à l'unisson : « Tu es parfaite ! ». Je croisais alors mon reflet dans le grand miroir et je fus moi-même éberluée par la vision de ma robe. Je me rendis compte pour de bon que ce que je vivais était réel. Le soir de nouveaux invités se présentèrent. Je fus heureuse d'y trouver ma cousine, Fleur. Je passais un moment avec elle dans le jardin après le repas. J'essayais de lui demander des nouvelles des Weasley mais elle ne m'informa de rien. Son mari n'avait pas fait le déplacement en sa compagnie, mais son enfant, oui. Après l'avoir couché, elle me retrouvait dans ma chambre, sur le sofa qui faisait face à la cheminée dans laquelle brulait une buche.

\- « Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? » Questionna-t-elle. « Je pensais que tu étais aux anges. Tu as l'air heureuse avec cet homme.

\- Oui, mais parfois je me demande… Si Ron… J'ai du mal à tourner définitivement la page. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, cela fait quatre ans que nous ne nous sommes pas vus.

\- Le mariage est souvent l'occasion d'une prise de conscience. C'est un engagement à vie. A partir de demain tu ne seras plus Adélaïde Delaunay mais Adélaïde Malfoy. »

Elle me laissait sur ces paroles, seule, plongée dans la contemplation des flammes. Je les fixais comme si j'allais y entrevoir une réponse.

Le jour tant attendu était arrivé. Je me levais et regardais par la fenêtre. Dehors, dans l'herbe du parc se trouvaient des chaises ainsi qu'une arche que je rejoindrais tout à l'heure. J'avais eu un sommeil agité. Cela faisait quatre ans jour pour jour que je m'étais séparée de Ron et deux ans que j'avais rencontré Drago.

Quelqu'un se présenta à ma porte, et je lui dis d'entrer. C'était ma mère. Elle ouvrit les fenêtres devant moi, puis une porte qui menait à une salle de bain. Un vent frai passa sur mon cou et me fit frissonner. J'entendis ma mère faire couler de l'eau chaude dans la baignoire, puis je la vis sortir la fameuse robe du placard.

\- « Maman…

\- Qu'y a-t-il ? »

Elle sembla surprise du ton de ma voix, et se précipita pour me faire face. Puis elle sembla comprendre intuitivement mon trouble.

\- « C'est tout à fait normal ma chérie. Vous serez liés jusqu'à la mort à partir d'aujourd'hui. Ne t'inquiètes pas, tout va bien se passer, je vais m'occuper de ma petite fille une dernière fois. »

Elle embrassa mon front et me mena à la salle de bain, puis elle me lava le dos gentiment. Lorsque je me fus lavée, séchée et que j'eus mis mes sous-vêtements, elle revint avec la robe. Ensuite ce fut ma cousine et Pansy qui vinrent me coiffer et me maquiller. Une fois terminé, ma mère me donna le collier qu'elle portait à son mariage, et un bracelet qui avait appartenu à ma grand-mère. Puis elles déclarèrent en chœur « Tu es prête ! ». Et il me sembla que je l'étais.

.

A la porte de la bâtisse, mon père me prit le bras. Je soufflais fort pour laisser s'échapper mes appréhensions. Nous remontâmes l'allée doucement, le cœur battant je fixais mon futur époux. Il était posté tout droit aux côtés du prêtre. Une fois arrivée à son côté, il prit ma main et ne la lâcha plus. A travers cette main tendue, il me transmit sa joie. A la fin de la cérémonie, je m'appelais Adélaïde Malfoy et ce jusqu'à ma mort. Drago avait planté son regard dans le mien et ne m'avait pas quitté des yeux jusqu'à la fin. Désormais nous étions liés jusqu'à la mort. Nous nous rendirent main dans la main dans la salle de la réception du château où la fête commença par notre valse. Tout le monde semblait ravi et discutait gaiement, certains se mirent même à danser. Il y avait peu d'invités, seuls les amis et la famille proche avaient fait le déplacement. Tout le monde semblait ravi. Plusieurs heures plus tard, nous nous rendîmes dans le jardin pour admirer le feu d'artifice lancé en notre honneur.

Drago me tenait dans ses bras tendrement. Il me murmura doucement :

\- « Je t'aime de tout mon cœur, de tout mon corps et de toute mon âme. Tu es ce que j'ai de plus précieux. Je donnerai ma vie pour toi. Je suis heureux que tu ais accepté de passer le reste de ta vie à mes côtés. »

C'était la plus belle déclaration que l'on m'ait faite. Je me sentis si heureuse que pour la première fois de ma vie, je m'abandonnais totalement au présent. J'avais la sensation que rien ne pouvait m'atteindre, que j'étais éternelle. Il me rendit me sourire et me laissais l'embrasser. Je tentais de lui transmettre dans ce baiser, tout l'amour que je ressentais pour lui.

Puis, le temps était venu que nous quittions la fête pour passer la nuit ensemble. Drago me mena à un chemin d'escalier en terre qui s'enfonçait dans le sous-bois. Il était bordé de lanternes dans lesquelles une douce flamme brillait. Le chemin semblait mener jusqu'au centre de la forêt, il m'aida à porter la robe qui frottait sur les racines ressortant de terre sur le chemin. Puis je le vis : c'était une petite cabane éclairée de nombreuses bougies, avec de larges ouvertures où les rideaux s'agitaient avec la douce brise du soir. Par transparence, j'aperçu le lac dans l'eau duquel se reflétaient les lueurs de la nuit derrière l'abri. Le paysage était si beau que je sentis des larmes dégringoler le long de mes joues. Drago me mena jusqu'au petit balcon qui donnait sur le lac, il me laissa contempler le déco idyllique tandis qu'il servait deux verres de champagnes. Nous trinquâmes « au reste de notre vie » tout en contemplant le spectacle magique des lumières se reflétant sur le lac. La lune était haute et pleine dans le ciel, nous surplombant de toute sa majesté.

Une fois repus de ce panorama féérique, nous entrâmes dans la cabane qui ne contenait qu'un lit. Du lit, nous avions deux ouvertures immenses sur les arbres et le lac environnant qui nous donnèrent l'impression de dormir au contact de la merveille que nous présentait la nature. Enlacés dans la couche, une grande paix s'était installée dans nos cœurs. C'est alors que je découvris que je vivais le moment le plus heureux de toute ma vie. Je me sentis transportée par cette splendeur, par l'amour pour mon mari, pour la terre, pour la vie elle-même. Mon cœur me parut lourd dans ma poitrine tandis que ma joie me transperçait. Nous nous serions l'un contre l'autre, prêts à ne faire qu'un. Je savais que désormais je n'avais plus rien qui ne m'appartint en propre. Ma vie était sa vie. Mon corps était son corps. Tout fut unité.

Le chant des oiseaux m'éveilla avec plaisir. Je sentais le bras de Drago sur moi et sa chaleur à ma gauche. Il dormait sur le ventre et moi sur le dos. Mes yeux se dirigèrent vers l'extérieur où je vis des feuilles agitées passer du vert au doré. En me relevant, je pus observer les rayons ambrés du soleil se poser sur la surface lisse du lac. Au même moment, un pic-vert agitait ses ailes au-dessus de l'étendue bleue traversant l'espace à toute vitesse. Je mis une ample robe blanche pour sortir sur la terrasse de la cabane du bord du lac. Là, installée confortablement dans un fauteuil d'osier, je contemplais la nature se déployer sous mes yeux. Les écureuils sautant dans le bois des noisetiers, les petits oiseaux furetant autour des saules pleureurs et au loin, des chênes allongeant leurs branches. Longtemps je me laissais aller à la tranquillité de l'immobilisme. Toute volonté semblait m'avoir abandonnée, je me contentais de regarder la nature s'épanouir juste sous mes yeux. Puis j'entendis mon mari se lever et me rejoindre. Il sortit d'un coffre de quoi se restaurer pour le petit-déjeuner. Après avoir mangé, il dit : « Maintenant il est temps que nous partions en lune de miel, tu ne crois pas ? ».

Plus tard, nous nous retrouvions dans un bateau, en direction du continent américain. Le temps était frai une fois sur terre. Le printemps déployait ses charmes, feuilles vertes, fleurs, soleil doux. Tout était réuni pour vivre un vrai rêve. Nous étions au Canada, visitant Montréal, puis Toronto, pour enfin aller voir les jardins botaniques royaux. Au bout de quatre mois, nous nous étions dégotés un chalet bucolique donnant sur un lac. Le cadre était grandiose, la vie fut douce. Quand l'heure du départ sonna, quatre mois plus tard, je ne pus m'empêcher de passer dans chaque pièce, observant une dernière fois le cadre dans lequel s'était épanouit encore plus mon amour pour mon mari. « Au revoir chambre. Au revoir salon. Au revoir cheminée. Au revoir terrasse. Au revoir lac. Au revoir route. Au revoir Canada. »

De retour à Londres, le choc me coupa le souffle. Les derniers mois avaient étés les plus heureux de ma vie. Et voilà que je retrouvais la ville animée, l'hôpital et tout ce que j'avais abandonné depuis ce qui me semblait une éternité. Je me sentais différente. Je n'étais plus la même, j'avais l'impression d'avoir profondément changé. Jamais de ma vie je n'avais été aussi calme, aussi tranquille. Rien ne me semblait grave et l'angoisse qui avait marqué mes derniers moments en Angleterre s'était muté en paix. Drago et moi avions passé presque une année en totale adéquation. Nous étions si bien ensemble. Londres marqua la fin de cette merveilleuse lune de miel. De façon plutôt brutale nous recommencèrent à travailler et bien que désormais nous habitions ensemble dans son appartement, nous passions plus que de rares moments ensemble. Le bouleversement fut radical.

Il me paraissait que nous ne nous appartenions plus. Malgré tout l'amour que nous nous portions mutuellement, nous ne pouvions plus agir comme si nous étions seuls au monde.

.

.

.


	11. Le disparu

.

.

.

Les parents de Drago étaient à Londres, nous leur rendîmes visite dès le premier week-end de notre retour. Lorsque je vis la mine déconfite de Narcissa et le visage aux traits tirés et à l'apparence épuisée de Lucius, je compris que quelque chose s'était mal passé durant notre absence. Mon beau-père annonça de but en blanc qu'il serait bientôt jugé et qu'il risquait d'être envoyé à la prison d'Askaban. Apparemment la famille était tombée en déchéance, ils risquaient de perdre tout ce qu'ils possédaient. Le moment semblait grave et je fus surprise quand Lucius lança au beau milieu du dîner la phrase :

\- « Si je dois être envoyé à Askaban, j'aurais au moins souhaité voir mon petit-fils avant… »

Je restai sans rien dire, au comble de la surprise. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas d'exprimer un quelconque ressenti. Il n'avait encore jamais parlé de ce souhait devant moi, même lors du mariage il m'avait à peine adressé la parole. C'était un homme dont le cœur semblait glacé depuis bien longtemps, toujours réservé, toujours austère. Et voilà qu'il disait qu'il voulait avoir un petit-fils avant d'aller en prison. Sa famille importait donc pour lui malgré ses silences et sa froideur. Est-ce qu' un cœur battait malgré tout sous son masque de rigidité ? Drago semblait encore plus surpris que moi, jamais son père ne l'avait complimenté, jamais il ne lui avait adressé autre chose que des reproches muets, et voilà qu'il annonçait au beau milieu du repas qu'il aurait aimé nous voir parents. C'était comme si pour la première fois, il exprimait son amour pour son fils. Cette simple phrase suffit à nous informer de la gravité de sa situation actuelle. Drago prit un moment après le repas pour parler seul à seul avec son père pendant que je restai avec Narcissa dans le salon. A son tour elle exprima son désir d'être grand-mère sans plus de détour. Je lui assurais vouloir des enfants, dans un moment. Nous venions à peine de rentrer de voyage de noce, avoir un bébé dans ces conditions me paraissait prématuré.

Le soir même après être rentrés chez nous, Drago me demanda que nous essayions d'avoir un enfant. J'acceptais, prise de cours. Il évoqua une multitude d'arguments selon lesquels le moment était idéal pour mener ce projet. J'étais déstabilisée de voir comment ses parents avaient pu influencer son point de vue aussi subitement. Les semaines passèrent, puis un mois et rien ne changea, nous suivions un train de vie rythmé toujours également. Chacun travaillant. Au bout de deux mois, malgré nos tentatives je n'étais toujours pas enceinte et le procès de son père était près de commencer. Cette situation pesait à Drago qui attendait chaque mois de savoir si oui ou non, j'étais enfin enceinte. Il semblait croire qu'avoir un bébé était le seul moyen de sauver son père. Derrière ce désir se cachait aussi son désir d'être enfin reconnu, d'avoir enfin contenté son père et obtenu les éloges qu'il avait attendu toute sa vie. Mais le procès commença et mon ventre refusait encore d'abriter la vie. En vérité je m'en réjouissais, je n'étais pas si pressée d'avoir un enfant alors que la guerre venait de terminer et que les temps étaient à la recherche des adversaires encore libres. Le fait de voir son père sur le rang des accusés fut un grand choc pour mon mari. Pour la première fois, des disputes éclatèrent entre nous, nous étions tendus. J'essayais de parler avec lui pour qu'il exprime ce qu'il ressentait et que notre couple soit plus heureux, mais il se murait dans le silence. Il semblait se tenir responsable de la situation de son père et reporter sa colère sur moi. La grossesse qui n'arrivait pas était l'objet de fréquentes disputes. Le procès dura trois longs mois durant lesquels nous nous éloignâmes l'un de l'autre, au point où Drago découcha. Je passais la nuit en proie à des angoisses, me demandant où diable il avait pu aller. Cela se reproduisit plusieurs fois. Puis le jugement fut prononcé : Lucius Malfoy passerait le reste de sa vie en compagnie de la tante de Drago, en prison à Askaban. Narcissa fondit en larme, je la pris dans mes bras dans une tentative de consolation tandis que mon mari serrait les poings, hors de lui. Nous sortîmes de la salle d'audience, Narcissa n'eut même pas le temps de dire adieu à son mari qu'il avait déjà été emmené. Drago prit sa mère dans ses bras et affirma : « J'ai échoué, je suis désolé. ». Après cela, sans me lancer un seul regard, il nous laissa seule.

Ce fut la dernière fois que je le vis. Quelque chose s'était immiscé entre nous et nous avait séparés. Je passais les premiers jours dans l'attente de son retour. La nuit, je me réveillais en sursaut et sanglotais dans le lit vide et froid. Je me dis d'abord qu'il reviendrait, j'avais confiance. Mais une semaine passa et à la tristesse succéda la colère. J'étais hors de moi : comment avait-il pu m'abandonner ? Après tout ce que nous avions vécu ensemble comment osait-il se défiler ainsi. J'eus besoin de parler à quelqu'un, alors je me rendis chez ma cousine. Fleur m'ouvrit la porte avec surprise. Elle me demanda ce que je faisais là, je lui répondis que j'avais besoin de parler. Elle me laissa entrer et me rendre dans le salon où son fils jouait tranquillement dans un coin dédié à ses jeux. Elle préparait un thé, pendant que je restai sur le canapé, le regard perdu vers la fenêtre. Dehors, la pluie tombait en fines goutes. Mes pensées me menaient encore vers mon époux. Où était-il ? Pensait-il à moi ? Lorsque ma cousine revint dans le salon avec un plateau sur lequel étaient posées deux tasses, une théière et un jus de fruit pour son fils.

\- « Je suis heureuse de te voir ! Depuis le mariage, presque trois années se sont écoulées. » Commence Fleur.

Je souris au souvenir de ce moment heureux, mais au bout de quelques secondes, une douleur me tord le ventre. J'explique comment depuis notre retour, la situation a changé. Lucius a été condamné, sa femme a dû vendre le manoir et vit dans un petit appartement du centre de Londres, seul bien matériel que le couple a pu conserver. Quant à Drago, depuis que la sentence est tombée, il a tout simplement disparu. Aucune trace de lui ne demeurait dans notre appartement, il ne restait que son bureau fermé à clef. En fouillant dans l'appartement, j'avais trouvé une boite contenant des photos de moi et Ron ainsi que des lettres de sa main qui m'étaient adressées. Apparemment il avait essayé de me contacter, et mon mari avait intercepté ses lettres et les avaient cachés loin de ma vue. Est-il possible que mon mari m'ait quitté par jalousie ? Je cherchais sa trace dans les placards de l'appartement mais tout ce qui restait était le t-shirt aux couleurs des serpentards qu'il m'avait donné comme pyjama dans le cottage de Pansy. Il ne restait rien d'autre. Face aux placards vides, je me sentis vide et seule à mon tour. Comment avait-il pu m'abandonner ainsi alors que sa situation n'avait jamais été difficile. Je regrettais de ne pas être à ses côtés. Fleur écouta mon récit sans me juger et tenta de me consoler de ma tristesse. Trois longues semaines de solitude plus tard, je rencontrais Ron par hasard dans la rue.

.

.

.


	12. Adultère

.

.

.

A la fin de ce récit, pendant lequel Ron ne m'a pas interrompu, je sens une grande détente traverser mon corps. « Tu es donc mariée à l'un de mes pires ennemis. » Remarque-t-il. Je reste silencieuse. Au bout d'un moment, il souffle un grand coup et continue « Et il t'a abandonnée. »  
\- « Oui. »

Je m'attendais à ce qu'il me raconte son histoire, mais il n'en fit rien. Il se contenta de regarder sa montre et de s'éclipser pour retrouver sa famille. Mais avant, il me demanda de le rejoindre au même endroit dans deux jours. Deux jours plus tard nous nous retrouvâmes à nouveaux enlacés, à nouveaux nus côte à côte.

C'est ainsi que commença notre relation adultère. Il trompait sa femme, et moi, mon mari parti depuis un mois. Chaque fois, je m'attendais à ce qu'il me raconte son histoire, mais il ne le fit pas. Nous nous contentions de nous retrouver deux à trois fois par semaine. Nous ne parlions pas beaucoup non plus. En réalité nous nous contentions de combler le temps perdu en caresses, en baisers et en sexe. Le temps passait, nous nous rassasions l'un de l'autre. Nous faisions attention de ne pas nous retrouver toujours au même endroit, de ne pas être remarqués par les passants. Je dois avouer que cela avait un goût d'interdit qui me plût. J'aimais nos escapades cachées, les grandes lunettes de soleil et les chapeaux que je mettais pour ne pas être reconnue. J'aimais savoir qu'il m'attendait seul dans la chambre d'hôtel à deux heures de Londres, sans savoir si je viendrais ou non. Pourtant une partie de moi-même était déchirée et hurlait de douleur à chaque rencontre. Tout en m'abandonnant dans ses bras, en embrassant ses lèvres, une voix me criait intérieurement : « Tu te trompes, pauvre folle ! ». Vivre cette relation passée au présent était anachronique. D'autant que nous ne parlions que très peu. Un jour cependant, il me dit : « Je dois rentrer tôt aujourd'hui, mes fils sont malades et ma femme est épuisée. Elle accouche dans trois mois… ». Je le regardais parler tout en ayant l'impression que mon esprit s'était détaché de mon corps. J'oubliais, j'avais envie d'oublier. Je voulais nier l'existence du monde et que nous restions dans le lit l'un contre l'autre.

La deuxième semaine de notre relation adultère fut plein de luxure. Il s'offrit même le loisir de m'offrir une robe hors de prix et de m'emmener en week-end. Nous allâmes dans le Canterbury, et logeâmes dans un hôtel qui faisait face à la plage. Nous déambulions dans les rues comme des idiots que nous étions, le sourire aux lèvres quand j'aperçu dans la vitrine du bar d'un hôtel une grande silhouette fichée de cheveux blonds, appuyée contre un tabouret. Mon cœur s'arrêta de battre, je lâchais le bras de Ron et invoquait une excuse pour que nous nous asseyons juste devant la fenêtre dans le salon de thé à notre gauche. De ma place, j'avais un angle de vue sur le bar de l'hôtel. Pour le moment je ne pouvais apercevoir que cet homme de dos, mais le simple fait de voir se balancer ses cheveux avaient créé un nœud dans mon estomac. Nous commandâmes du thé, malgré la surprise que Ron avait eue de me voir bifurquer si brusquement dans cet établissement il ne fit aucune remarque et en profita pour s'absenter aux toilettes. Lorsque la porte fut fermée derrière lui, je sentis mes jambes se mouvoir et me porter jusqu'à l'entrée de l'établissement de l'autre côté de la rue. Je me dirigeais au bar, l'homme était encore là, accoudé au comptoir comme si de rien était. J'avançais vers lui pour m'installer à quelques mètres, mon cœur battant à tout rompre dans ma poitrine. Alors je m'assis sur le tabouret sans rien dire et demandais au serveur un whisky que je bus d'un trait. En tournant la tête vers le grand blond, je m'aperçus qu'il parlait à une femme. J'avais l'impression que mon cœur allait s'échapper de ma poitrine, je l'entendais frapper contre mes tempes alors que l'homme se tournait lentement vers moi. La femme, grande et blonde comme lui, se dirigea vers l'ascenseur à l'opposé de la pièce. Le visage fin et anguleux contemplait un verre de whisky, l'air absent. Il ne m'avait pas vu. J'étais à trois mètres de lui et il ne m'avait même pas remarquée. Le serveur me fit le plaisir de me servir un second whisky que je bus cul sec, avant de me diriger vers l'homme aux yeux bleus-gris.

.

.

.


	13. Visage retrouvé

.

.

.

Quand les yeux de mon époux entrèrent en contact avec les miens une expression d'horreur passa sur son visage. Son air horrifié fit place à ce qui ressemblait à de la tristesse. Puis, il fronça les sourcils prêts à se confronter à sa propre fuite. Lorsque j'arrivais à sa hauteur sa léthargie cessa, il me prit par le bras et me traina jusqu'à l'arrière-salon qui était vide et donnait sur un arrière-jardin.

\- « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » Demanda-t-il abruptement.

\- « La même chose que toi, je suppose. » Répondis-je sur la défensive. « Qui est cette femme avec qui je t'ai vu tout à l'heure ? »

Mon ton était accusateur. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui je ne l'avais jamais suspecté de me tromper, et voilà que j'en avais la quasi-certitude.

\- « Elle s'appelle Daphné… »

\- « Peu importe ! J'ai une question plus importante : Pourquoi es-tu parti ? »

Il me regarda un instant avec un air désespéré, s'assit puis enchaina de but en blanc :

\- « Je n'ai jamais rien réussi pour satisfaire mon père, même pour son dernier souhait, j'ai échoué. J'étais tellement bouleversé que l'on ne réussisse pas à avoir un enfant… Que j'ai décidé de prendre un nouveau départ.

\- Sans moi ?

\- Sans toi. »

A ces mots, les larmes affluèrent à mes yeux. Je gardais silencieusement le regard sur mes mains que je tordais. Je dû m'asseoir pour encaisser cette information. Drago se laissa tomber sur la banquette face à moi. Au bout d'un instant qui me sembla extrêmement long, une phrase s'échappa de mes lèvres :

\- « Tu es un vrai salaud.

\- Sinon je ne serai pas parti. » Répondit-il du tac-au-tac.

\- Alors c'est fini ? »

Il ne répondit pas à cette dernière question. Nous nous affrontions du regard, l'un face à l'autre, muets. Le silence de la salle vide semblait raisonner et m'assourdir. Je me sentais faible, petite et perdue. L'homme que j'avais sous les yeux ressemblait à celui que j'avais épousé mais ce n'était pas lui. Comment Drago aurait-il pu dire des choses pareilles ?

\- « Tu reviendras ? Tu rentreras chez nous ? »

Il fit non de la tête, je remarquais que ses mâchoires étaient serrées et ses yeux embués de larmes. Face à son silence, des milliers de questions m'assaillaient, et la plus importante de toutes : m'aimait-il encore ? Nous étions face à face, tristes tous les deux, avec entre nous un fossé infranchissable. J'aurais tellement aimé savoir ce qu'il avait dans la tête. Peut-être voulait-il faire ses preuves, ou avait-il simplement besoin de prendre du recul. Dans un sursaut, je posais la main sur la sienne espérant ainsi nous rapprocher, recréer un lien. Ses yeux cherchèrent quelque chose au fond des miens et il supplia : « Je t'en prie. Nous nous retrouverons quand j'aurais reconstruit ma vie. Pour le moment j'aurais l'impression de mentir, de tirer un trait sur mon authenticité. Je t'aime. Je t'aimerai toujours. Et c'est pour cela que j'ai eu ce besoin d'être totalement et complètement authentique. Je ne veux plus me cacher derrière des masques. J'aimerai tant que l'on puisse être ensemble sans barrière, sans rien pour nous séparer. Et pour cela j'ai besoin de temps. Laisses-moi ce temps et alors si nous sommes vraiment fait pour nous aimer, nous n'aurons plus d'obstacle. ».

Je me contentais d'acquiescer. Il se leva, embrassa mon front et disparu une nouvelle fois. Mais cette fois au moins, j'avais des bribes d'explication. J'avais au moins l'idée d'une réponse à mes questions. Je restai seule face au mur, les yeux dans le vague laissant les larmes couler librement sur mes joues. Au bout d'un moment, je rassemblais mes esprits et me levais pour enfin rejoindre l'air libre. Devant l'hôtel, mes yeux tombèrent sur Ron qui attendait patiemment à la table du salon de thé et je me sentis complètement déphasée. Mon mari avait parlé d'authenticité, il me semblait que je n'avais rien de sincère. Je m'étais contentée de trouver une manière de fuir mon désespoir quand je m'étais sentie abandonnée.

Le week-end pris fin sur le trottoir de l'hôtel, de manière soudaine et irrémédiable. J'expliquais à mon amant que j'avais besoin de rentrer et de rester seule. La communication n'étant pas très élaborée entre nous il ne posa aucune question. Nous nous contentâmes de rentrer chacun chez soi. Je savais que ses enfants seraient heureux d'apprendre que son séminaire avait fini plus tôt que prévu. Il me sembla étrange de ne ressentir aucun sentiment négatif envers sa famille. J'étais indifférente à toute forme de jalousie, certainement parce que je savais que notre aventure n'était qu'un écran de fumée. L'opportunité de revenir sur le temps perdu nous avait séduits au départ mais en réalité nous appartenions à deux mondes différents. Nos vies étaient si différentes qu'elles ne pouvaient se rencontrer que dans une parodie du réel. Cette parodie était aussi celle d'un amour qui devait retourner à sa véritable nature : celle d'un été de notre jeunesse, désormais envolé. Les jours passaient et je me sentais de plus en plus détachée de lui. Je n'étais plus sûre que cette histoire ait existé. Je repensais à mon mari, à cette femme avait qui je l'avais vu parler. Un sentiment me soulevait le cœur : la jalousie. Je ne voulais pas croire qu'il avait pu m'abandonner pour reconstruire sa vie avec quelqu'un d'autre. Et plus encore je me demandais ce qu'elle avait de plus que moi pour qu'il accepte de passer son temps avec elle plutôt qu'avec moi. La culpabilité qui s'était installée en moi, me réveillait la nuit et ne me quittait jamais, commençait doucement à s'effacer. Comme un mauvais rêve dont je m'étais éveillée, ma vie m'apparaissait sous un jour nouveau. Mes journées de travail à l'hôpital sont plus enjouées, je prends le temps d'écouter les patients avec plus de plaisir et mets plus de soin à les soigner. Je me sens même étonnement heureuse au vu de la situation. Cependant Drago hantait de plus en plus mon esprit. Je repensais à ce qu'il m'avait dit, il avait assuré m'aimer et vouloir être avec moi.

Pendant presque une semaine, Ron et moi, nous ne pûmes nous voir à cause de ses enfants malades, de sa femme enceinte. Enceinte… J'aurais aimé l'être pour retenir Drago. J'aurais aimé retenir une part de lui dans mon ventre, comme avait su le faire Lavande avec Ron. Pourquoi était-elle fertile et moi pas ? Devrais-je toujours rester cette femme que l'on aime mais qui jamais n'offre en retour le fruit de l'amour ? Je regardais le ciel de la chambre d'hôtel, remuant mes pensées sombres qui m'entrainaient irrévocablement vers l'unique amour que j'aurais dû avoir : mon mari. La colère succédait à la tristesse, je lui en voulais tellement de m'avoir laissée que je remis plus d'acharnement à ma liaison avec Ron. Je me rendis même discrètement à son bureau un jour, et nous fîmes l'amour à même le sol. En même temps que la honte et la culpabilité qui m'assaillaient, je sentais une délectation à cette dépravation. La dégradation de ma vertu était en accord avec celle de ma vie.

.

Notre relation continua, pendant un mois, nous nous rencontrâmes une à deux fois pas semaines. Je faisais abstraction de sa situation, et lui de la mienne. Nous ne discutions toujours que très peu. Un jour, en lui enlevant sa veste, j'eus la surprise de voir tomber au sol une photo de sa famille. Je me baissais pour la ramasser et me retrouvais en culotte face aux trois visages souriants de sa femme et de ses deux enfants. Je faisais tomber la photo dans une réaction de rejet brutal. Ron semblait figé. Puis il s'assit sur le lit et attrapa doucement le cliché en se penchant. Mon regard exprimait la stupeur, je tremblais de tout mon corps.

Il se leva pour me prendre la main, mais je me contentais de m'habiller et de claquer la porte derrière mois. Je fuyais la situation, comme une biche affolée. Il me semblait que je n'étais pas à ma place. De retour chez moi, je m'écroulais dans le canapé, perturbée. C'est alors que je pris une décision, celle de cesser de subir ma vie. Je me dirigeais dans le placard de la chambre pour en sortir une boite pleine de lettres et de photos. Il s'agissait de mes souvenirs de Ron et de mon été au Terrier. Je m'assis tranquillement dans le salon devant l'âtre où un feu brulait, faisant tendrement craquer le bois. Je pris la première photo dans les mains et la jetais dans le feu. Mes yeux étaient fixés sur les flammes qui dansaient, consumant mes souvenirs.

J'étais toujours dans le salon, occupée à regarder bruler les lettres et les photos de mon amant dans la cheminée lorsque quelqu'un sonna. Avec surprise, je vis Hermione sur le pas de ma porte. Elle regarda tout autour d'elle en me suivant dans le salon. Et quand je revins avec du thé, je la retrouvais avec la photo de moi et Drago dans les mains. Je posais le plateau sur la table basse, elle releva le regard vers moi et sembla comprendre mon trouble.

-« Fleur m'a dit que ton mari avait disparu. » Commença-t-elle.

Je la regardais avec des yeux ronds, heurtée par la brutalité de sa franchise. Elle me demanda depuis combien de temps cela durait.

-« Il est parti, il y a presque trois mois. Il a pris toutes ses affaires.

-Mais pas les photos apparemment. » Souligna-t-elle en reposant la photo face à moi.

Je ne répondis rien et fis un geste bref pour déplacer la photo face contre la table basse. Le couple amoureux disparu, je me sentais respirer à nouveau. Je percevais toute sa désapprobation dans son attitude, son ton, et ses mimiques. Mais elle semblait être venue pour autre chose.

-« Lors de notre mission avec Harry et Ron, nous avons eu l'aide de ton mari. » Elle continue malgré mon air interloqué. « Alors aujourd'hui, c'est moi qui vais t'aider. Parce que j'ai compris que nous avions été injustes moi et Ginny. Nous avons eu tort de te dissuader de te marier avec lui. En réalité, je comprends maintenant que vous deviez former un beau couple. »

J'étais surprise de sa tirade. Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'elle revienne sur la décision qu'elle avait prise dans ce bar quand nous nous vîmes comme des amies pour la dernière fois. Je me sentais complètement désarçonnée. Elle me demanda quelles nouvelles j'avais eu de lui. Je lui parlais vaguement de notre rencontre dans le Canterbury.

-« Tu es sa femme, tu as forcément accès à son compte en banque, à ses papiers, ce genre de choses. Tu y trouveras peut-être une piste.

-Pourquoi chercher à le retrouver s'il ne le souhaite pas de toute façon ? »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et souffla longuement. A l'évidence, mon manque de motivation l'agaçait. Mais je dois dire que j'avais du mal à accepter son intervention. Elle me semblait peu disposée à comprendre ma situation. Pourtant, sur ces conseils, je me rendis à la banque pour connaitre les dernières transactions effectuées. Puis chez le notaire pour savoir si mon appartement était le seul bien que notre couple possédait. Je fus surprise d'apprendre que j'étais propriétaire d'une maison. Après avoir obtenu son adresse, je décidais de m'y rendre. L'intervention d'Hermione n'avait pas été vaine en fin de compte. Qui sait, peut-être que Drago vivait dans cette maison. Je trouvais même des clefs du lieu dans le bureau de Drago. J'y découvris en même temps une lettre à mon attention :

_Adélaïde, ma très chère femme,_

_Je t'ai aimé dès que mon regard s'est porté sur toi. Je t'aimerai toujours…_

_Tout ce que j'ai fait, était seulement pour toi. Mais maintenant tout a changé. Comment expliquer… L'emprisonnement de mon père. La destruction totale de ma vie telle qu'elle était jusqu'à cet instant. Je ne peux plus vivre cette vie. Je DOIS partir. J'espère qu'un jour tu comprendras. Qu'un jour on se retrouvera._

La lettre s'arrêtait là. Seulement désormais, j'avais les clefs de notre maison. J'avais l'impression qu'un changement s'annonçait. J'étais pleine d'énergie. Cette fois, le passé était bel et bien derrière moi.

Ce n'est pas sans appréhension que je me rendis à Saint Bees. La maison bordait la petite ville, je voyais les champs au loin. Je me dirigeais vers la porte avec appréhension. En mettant la clef dans la porte, j'avais peur qu'elle ne fonctionne pas. Mais le verrou n'eut aucun mal à s'ouvrir. Je tournais la poignée et accédais à l'entrée. Il y avait un salon à droite, un escalier qui montait à gauche et au fond, une cuisine donnant sur un jardin entouré d'un mur en pierre. Le palier du premier étage distribuait trois pièces, deux chambres et une salle de bain. Plus haut, les combles étaient aménagés et possédaient deux ouvertures, l'une sur le jardin et la campagne environnante, l'autre sur la ville. J'ouvrais tous les placards, armoires et tiroirs dans l'espoir de trouver des indices. Il n'y avait que des serviettes et du linge de maison. Dans le salon, je remarquais une ouverture qui donnait sur deux pièces en enfilade, avec une seconde entrée donnant sur la rue perpendiculaire.

Je passais l'après-midi à visiter le village et les environs. Je me rendais au bord de mer et appréciais le vent glacé qui agitait mes cheveux. Je pris alors la décision de m'installer dans cette maison et mettre en vente l'appartement londonien dans lequel je ne voulais plus vivre.

.

.

.

.

.


	14. La famille

.

.

.

Cela faisait trois mois et demi que Drago était parti, j'étais à l'hôpital et buvais un café avec ma collègue. Je lui racontais mon déménagement, quand elle se permit une remarque : « Tes seins ont grossi depuis quelques temps, non ? Tu es sûre que tu n'es pas enceinte ? ». Je ris en répliquant que ce n'était pas possible, mais elle me fourra un test dans les mains, tout en disant : « Sérieusement, fais-le. ». Je soufflai, excédée, comment pouvais-je être enceinte alors que nous n'étions arrivés à rien durant les mois pendant lesquels nous avions essayés.

Le test était sous nos yeux, je rechignais à le regarder, certaine que le rose ne virerait jamais au bleu. Puis j'entendis ma collègue pousser un cri de joie et taper des mains. Je me précipitais pour regarder la solution qui avait une belle couleur bleue. Elle mit une languette dedans et souligna : « Tu es enceinte d'environ trois à quatre mois. ». Les yeux exorbités, je ne pouvais pas croire à ce qui m'arrivait. Ma collègue était ravie de son action et en profita pour se féliciter pour son travail auprès des femmes enceintes.

\- « Tu vois, c'est ma spécialité les femmes enceintes. Tu aurais dû me croire. »

Le soir, je rentrais chez moi et m'installais sur le canapé, face à la photo de moi et Drago qui trônait sur le guéridon du salon. Dire qu'il était parti avant même que ça ne fonctionne. Dire que j'étais enceinte. Et seule.

Je posais la main sur mon vente, ne réalisant toujours pas la nouvelle. Je n'arrivais pas à être heureuse, ni à ne pas l'être. Mais surtout, une question m'obsédait : Où est-il ? Je ne voulais pas vivre cette grossesse seule et plus que jamais, la présence de mon époux me manqua. Les jours suivant, j'avais l'impression de vivre dans une sorte de secret. Je posais discrètement la main sur mon ventre à l'hôpital et je sentais la joie de cette future naissance m'envahir de plus en plus.

Le temps passait. Alors je me contentais d'attendre. Ne reviendrait-il pas vers moi quand il le voudrait ? Je continuais d'attendre que quelque chose arrive. Mais rien ne se passait. Maintenant que je savais que j'étais enceinte, j'avais besoin d'une oreille maternelle à qui parler. Je me rendais donc dans l'appartement de Narcissa à Londres. Elle n'avait jamais voulu me révéler l'endroit où pouvait se trouver son fils. Au fond, je la croyais quand elle me disait qu'elle-même l'ignorait. Elle souffrait énormément de son départ. Elle aussi se sentait seule, non seulement son mari était emprisonné mais en plus son fils était parti. Au final, j'étais la seule personne qui venait régulièrement la voir malgré sa déchéance. Lorsque je lui annonçais ma grossesse, elle rayonnait. Elle fut gentille à mon égard et m'étreignit, puis elle me fit promettre de venir la voir chaque semaine. Après ce moment agréable, je me sentis le courage d'annoncer la même nouvelle à ma cousine.

Je me rendis chez Fleur le jour même. En sonnant à sa porte, elle sembla gênée de me voir chez elle. Je compris pourquoi lorsque j'aperçu sa belle-sœur dans le salon, enceinte jusqu'aux yeux. Je cachais ma surprise de croiser Lavande, encore plus grosse que la première fois que je l'avais vue. Elle me servit une tasse de la tisane qu'elles étaient en train de boire tandis que le petit Louis jouait dans le jardin. Il avait bien grandit et pouvait maintenant courir et parler avec son langage d'enfant. J'annonçais la nouvelle à ma cousine malgré la présence de Lavande Les deux femmes me félicitèrent, ma cousine plus chaleureusement que la jeune femme. Je regardais le ventre rond de la femme de Ron et soudain, une pensée s'imposa à moi et emplit tout mon esprit : « Et si cet enfant était de Ron ? ». Je ne restais pas plus longtemps, mal à l'aise de me retrouver face à elle. Cette question tourbillonna dans mon esprit pendant toute la semaine qui suivit.

.

Le samedi, Mary sonna à ma porte. Il s'agissait de la vieille dame curieuse qui avait été la première à me poser des questions lors de mon arrivée dans cette nouvelle maison. Elle était directement venue à ma rencontre après mon aménagement, me questionnant sans gêne sur ma vie. Ce jour-là, elle venait me demander si j'étais intéressée pour adopter deux poules. L'un des villageois doit partir en voyage et préfère les donner. J'accepte mais j'explique n'ai pas de poulailler. Elle résous le problème en disant qu'elle m'enverrait son neveu le lendemain. En effet le dimanche un homme sonna à ma porte à 10h du matin.

Il est grand, les yeux verts et les cheveux bruns. Il me lança un regard délicat, puis me suivit dans le jardin. Après avoir décidé de l'endroit où serait installé le poulailler, il se rendit de l'autre côté de la maison pour transporter le grillage et les linteaux de bois. De la cuisine, je le regardais sa construction tout en préparant le café. Il avait environ une trentaine d'années et j'aimais regarder son corps se tendre lorsqu'il soulevait les bouts de bois. Ses muscles étaient ronds et il inspirait la force. A midi, lorsqu'il eut fini son ouvrage, il me le montra avec contentement. Je lui proposais de déjeuner avec moi pour le remercier. Il accepta d'un mouvement de tête. Sur la petite table de la cuisine, nous mangions face à face. Il me sembla engloutir son plat en à peine deux bouchées, de plus, il ne dit pas un mot. Seulement son prénom : Seamus. Après avoir bu un café, il prit le chemin de la sortie. Mais sur le pas de la porte, il s'arrêta et se retourna vers moi pour lancer : « Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, fais-moi signe. » Un dernier sourire et il s'éclipsa.

.

La semaine suivante, j'étais invitée chez Fleur pour l'anniversaire de son garçon. J'eus la surprise d'y trouver Ginny, Hermione, Harry, Ron, sa femme ainsi que leurs enfants. Être confronté à tout ce monde aussi brutalement me fit un choc effroyable. J'aurais apprécié parler avec Fleur et Ginny dans l'intimité. Mais à la place j'étais confronté à ce groupe qui me cantonnait à l'anonymat. De plus l'animosité que me portait Lavande était palpable. Eux aussi semblèrent étonnés de ma présence. Avaient-ils oublié que j'étais d'abord et avant tout chez ma cousine ? Ils ne se formalisèrent pas et me posèrent des questions auxquelles j'eus beaucoup de mal à répondre. La discussion se distribuait principalement entre eux, au cours du repas. Lavande se permit plusieurs remarques qui me firent comprendre qu'elle était jalouse des regards que me lançait son compagnon. Et elle avait de quoi. Alors que les enfants jouaient dans le jardin sous la surveillance de leurs parents, je me retrouvais seule dans la cuisine, en compagnie de Ron. Il s'approcha de moi pour m'embrasser, mais je le tins à distance de mes mains. Il haussa les sourcils, abasourdi : c'était la première fois que je le repoussais.

\- « Je ne peux plus Ron…

\- C'est parce que tu l'as vue c'est ça ?

\- Ta femme ? Non. Je pense juste que nous nous sommes trompés. Tu ne la quitteras jamais et moi, je suis amoureuse de mon mari. »

Il semblait déçu, mais je savais qu'il ne laisserait jamais Lavande et ses enfants. Lui aussi devait supposer que j'étais toujours amoureuse de celui qui m'avait abandonnée. Il acceptait docilement cette fin à notre relation adultère malgré la pointe de tristesse dans son regard. Pour ma part, je me sentais simplement désolée. Nous avions étés égoïstes et toute la famille de Ron aurait pu être détruite si quelqu'un avait révélé notre secret. Je fis un geste pour sortir. Mais, je remarquais quelqu'un dans l'embrasure de la porte. C'était Hermione, bouche ouverte, outrée, qui nous toisait les sourcils froncés dans une grimace de mépris.

\- « Je ne peux pas croire que vous ayez fait une chose pareille ! » S'exclama-t-elle.

Elle était hors d'elle et je n'eus rien à lui répondre. Ron baissa la tête, l'air coupable. Alors de ma bouche s'éleva la sentence suivante : « C'est fini Hermione. Ne dis rien. Il n'y a rien à dire. ». Je passais à côté d'elle et sortit de la maison sans rien ajouter. Etonnement, j'avais le cœur léger. Je me sentais libérée.

De retour dans le lieu que j'habitais désormais, je m'effondrais. Les larmes coulaient librement de mes joues. Je me rendis jusqu'au salon péniblement. J'y trouvais un plaid sous lequel je m'installais, la tête chaude. Puis la photo de mon mari m'enlaçant qui était posé sur le guéridon attira mon regard. Je la pris pour la regarder de plus près et la serrai contre moi, au comble du désespoir. Je ne m'étais jamais sentie aussi seule de toute mon existence.

.

L'accueil des deux poules sous le regard bienveillant de Mary me mis du baume au cœur. Mon ventre s'était arrondi et il était désormais notable que j'étais enceinte. La nouvelle de cette grossesse me laissait dans un entre-deux mitigé. Parfois j'avais la sensation de ne pas aimer cet enfant, ni de le désirer vraiment. Le reste du temps je me prenais à poser affectueusement la main sur mon ventre. Je le caressais, lui parlais, le berçais. Alors, je me sentais moins seule.

Le matin, je sortais voir les poules et les nourrir et en profitais pour récupérer les œufs qu'elles pondaient tous les deux jours environ. Puis je me rendais à l'hôpital où je prenais soin de mes patients. Je restais souvent manger à midi avec ma collègue Edwige, celle qui m'avait annoncé ma grossesse. Et une fois par semaine, le samedi ou le dimanche, je me rendais chez Narcissa. Nous discutions et surtout, elle fut la seule personne à prendre part à ma grossesse. Je renouais aussi avec Pansy qui venait d'avoir un fils avec Blaise. Les trois me rendirent visite pour mon anniversaire. Je fus touchée de leur attention quand ils me présentèrent un gâteau. Je fus prise en photo avec le petit Marcus. Je constatais avec joie que je n'avais pas l'air aussi grosse que j'aurais cru à cinq mois de grossesse. Narcissa posa délicatement une boite sur mes genoux, tout en me souriant doucement. Son sourire s'agrandit quand j'ouvris le paquet. J'y découvris une boule de poils noirs. C'était un petit chat aux yeux persans couleur émeraude, je décidais de l'appeler Orion. Je le sortis délicatement de sa couche pour le porter sur ma poitrine et il se laissa faire gentiment. A quatre heure, Pansy et Blaise durent partir et furent suivit peu après par Narcissa. A six heure, j'étais seule dans cette maison qui m'apparut immense.

Installée dans le canapé, le petit chat à côté de moi, j'observe ardemment les flammes tout en me demandant où peut bien être mon mari. Les pensées sombres remuaient mon esprit. J'en vins même à lui en vouloir de ne pas se montrer : comment ne pouvait-il pas être au courant de mon état ? C'est alors que quelqu'un sonna à la porte, mettant fin à mes états d'âme. Lorsque j'ouvris j'eus la surprise de trouver Fleur sur le palier, un bouquet à la main. Je la débarrassais et la vit se pencher sur un paquet avant d'entrer. Je mis les fleurs dans un vase en la remerciant et lui demandais ce que contenais le paquet.

\- « Je ne sais pas. Il était là, sur le pas de la porte, quand je suis arrivée. »

J'eus chaud tout en me précipitant sur le paquet d'une vingtaine de centimètres carrés. Une lettre accompagnait le tout, je la lus pendant que Fleur allait se servir un thé et une part de gâteau dans la cuisine.

.

_Chère Adélaïde, ma femme,_

_Tu dois penser que je suis un monstre de t'avoir abandonnée. Je t'imagine seule, dans cette maison, le jour de ton anniversaire. Ce jour qui devra toujours être une fête. Je savais bien qu'elle te plait, cette maison, alors je suis quand même heureux. Je suis désolé de la froideur et de la distance avec laquelle je t'ai traité quand nous nous sommes vus à Canterburry. Je ne m'attendais pas à te croiser là-bas. Saches que je serai bientôt de retour, et j'espère que tu voudras encore de moi. Pour le moment, je m'emploie à retrouver mon honneur. Après que mon père ait été envoyé à Askaban, le nom de Malfoy était devenu une insulte et il m'est nécessaire de ne pas avoir honte de mon nom._

_J'imagine que je dois te manquer. Peut-être que tu me détestes mais je fais ce qui doit être fait. Je sais que c'est dur pour toi et ça l'est aussi pour moi._

_Ta douceur me manque, ton odeur me manque. Ta peau, tes cheveux. Tout chez toi me manque._

_Saches que je t'aime et que je t'aimerai toujours._

_Ton seul et unique,_

_Drago_

.

Lorsque Fleur revint de la cuisine, j'essuyais les larmes qui coulaient sur mes joues et posait le carton emballé et le mot sur un meuble dans un coin de la pièce. Je décidais de les ignorer pour le moment. J'avais trop de peine. Nous discutâmes un moment, elle me demanda comment se passait ma grossesse et je la questionnais à mon tour sur son fils. Elle semblait plutôt contente de la vie qu'elle menait et finit par me laisser seule. Il était 20h quand elle partit et que je pris place dans le canapé avec le paquet, prête à découvrir ce qu'il contenait.

D'abord j'y trouvais un livre traitant de psychologie. Voilà qui me surpris, je n'avais jamais entendu mon mari me parler de ce thème. Pourquoi m'envoyer un écrit sur _Les plus profondes douleurs humaines et leur origine_. Je restais pantoise. En jetant un coup d'œil au carton, j'y saisis un étui. Il contenait un bracelet. C'était un fin lien d'or à nouer autour du poignet. L'ouvrage était très élégant et ses dimensions parfaites.

Cet anniversaire fut l'un des plus tristes de ma vie, la lettre de Drago m'avait touchée mais sa présence me manquait plus que jamais. Les journées défilèrent et j'espérais secrètement qu'il se montre, mais je ne trouvais aucun indice supplémentaire de sa présence. Pourtant, je lus l'intégralité de l'œuvre qu'il m'avait envoyé. Je cherchais même des messages cachés au milieu des pages. Mais rien. Le livre ne contenait aucun indice.

.

.

.


	15. Certitude

.

.

.

Un mois plus tard, je vis apparaître Ron à l'hôpital. Il n'hésita pas en se dirigeant vers moi, me demandant à parler seul-à-seul. Me voyant enceinte de six mois, il fit une longue pause après que nous soyons entrés dans une salle de consultation vide. Son regard me sonda de haut en bas.

\- « Il… Il est de moi ? » Baffouya-t-il.

\- « Je ne sais pas. »

Il s'effondra dans une chaise, pris sa tête dans les mains et resta prostré un moment tandis que je le regardais sans réagir. Après l'avoir vu pleurer, je le vis se relever et son expression passer de la tristesse aux reproches :

\- « Comment une chose pareille a pu arriver ! » S'exclama Ron après un silence lourd de reproches.

\- « Nous avons essayé d'avoir un enfant pendant un long moment avec mon mari, avant…

\- Notre escapade. » Compléta Ron.

Je baissais le regard sur mes mains qui étaient posés devant mon ventre surdimensionné. Il se précipita sur moi pour prendre mes mains.

\- « J'aurais aimé avoir un enfant de toi, Adélaïde. Mais maintenant je suis marié, j'ai trois enfants. Je ne peux pas les abandonner, ils ont besoin de leur père ! Comme ce bébé aura besoin du sien… Si c'est le mien je… Je serai là. Mais cela bouleversera ma vie et… »

Encore une fois il s'éloigna de moi et contraignis la tête. Puis il lâcha : « Il faut vérifier. » Et repris d'un ton plus fort : « Il faut vérifier maintenant. »

Il insista encore pour faire un test de paternité immédiatement. Il semblait outré par mon manque de réaction tandis que je demeurais debout, complètement sonnée. Après l'un de ses nouveaux cris, je sortis de la pièce et allais solliciter ma collègue Edwige pour qu'elle fasse le test rapidement et en toute discrétion. Après avoir pris un échantillon de son sang et un échantillon du mien, nous n'avions plus qu'à attendre une quinzaine de minutes à huis-clos. Ron passa son temps à s'agiter, se levant, s'asseyant, allant jusqu'à la fenêtre puis dans un coin de la pièce.

Je me mis à le questionner sur son nouvel enfant, sa femme, etc. C'était la première fois que je lui demandais de me parler de sa famille. Ses yeux exorbités se posèrent sur moi une seconde avant qu'il ne décide à bavarder sur la fatigue de sa femme et les progrès de ses enfants. Sa voix formait un fond sonore sur lequel je me reposais pour calmer mon inquiétude. Notre infidélité avait été la plus grosse erreur que nous avions commise, mais resterait-elle une erreur si elle m'avait permis enfin de tomber enceinte alors que cela ne fonctionnait pas avec mon mari ?

Au bout d'un moment, il se tût et fixa mes yeux avec douleur. Je sentais le conflit en lui entre sa famille, le besoin de s'occuper des siens et cette escapade comme il l'appelait. Il était inconcevable pour lui de quitter les siens, de la même manière qu'il lui était impossible d'abandonner un enfant.

\- « Je pensais ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure. J'aurais aimé avoir un enfant avec toi. Je pense aussi que tu seras une mère formidable. Malfoy n'aurait jamais dû laisser ce trésor. Ou alors il aurait pu me laisser te retrouver bien avant tout ça. Alors on aurait eu des enfants, on aurait pu être ensemble. Mais maintenant... Maintenant non, c'est trop compliqué. »

Edwige revint dans la salle à cet instant même, elle avait le visage grave et s'assit au bureau. Nous demandant de nous asseoir face à elle, elle nous préparait à une rude nouvelle. Je savais à son attitude que le résultat du test était un problème. Elle avait l'attitude du médecin qui annonce une mauvaise nouvelle. Je la voyais chercher ses mots, hésiter.

\- « Je… Comment vous apprendre cela… Monsieur. Ce… Comment exprimer cela… Il n'y a pas de correspondance génétique ambrillonaire. »

Ron semblait totalement perdu, il fronça les sourcils et dit à Edwige de s'exprimer dans un langage qu'il puisse comprendre.

\- « Cet enfant n'est pas le vôtre. »

Un long soupir s'éleva du fond de ma gorge, je posais les mains sur mon ventre avec contentement. Alors finalement ça avait bien fonctionné. J'avais été capable d'avoir un enfant avec mon mari. Cet enfant était bien le fruit d'un amour sincère et pur et non d'une escapade lors d'un moment d'égarement. Je sentis le bébé envoyer un coup de pied pour répondre au plaisir que j'avais ressenti d'avoir enfin cette certitude.

\- « Pardon ? Vous êtes absolument certaine ? » Demanda le roux.

\- « Oui, il n'y a aucun doute à ce stade de la grossesse. Il est impossible que vous soyez le père. »

Mes lèvres formèrent un sourire malgré moi. Edwige semblait ne plus rien comprendre. Néanmoins elle n'insista pas et partit d'elle-même pour nous laisser entre nous. Une fois qu'elle eut fermé la porte derrière elle, Ron soupira longuement et s'installa confortablement dans le fauteuil tout en lâchant « Merlin soit loué. ». Je faisais confiance à ma collègue pour qu'elle garde cette visite absolument confidentielle. Tranquillement, nous empruntâmes les couloirs de cet hôpital que je connaissais par cœur. Nous sortîmes en couple par la grande porte battante. Sur le trottoir, nous demeurions l'un face à l'autre sans rien dire. Je savais tout comme lui, qu'à cet instant précis s'arrêtait notre relation. Déjà, nous étions tournés chacun d'un côté, et nous éloignâmes dos à dos. Ainsi finissait cette période trouble de ma vie.

.

Avec ma grossesse, je fus presque contrainte d'ouvrir un cabinet médical dans les deux pièces en enfilades qui étaient attenantes à la maison. J'étais trop fatiguée pour continuer de me rendre à l'hôpital. Beaucoup d'habitants me rendirent visite, par nécessité ou par curiosité. Après ces mois passés à Saint Bees, j'étais plutôt bien incorporée au village. J'en connaissais les commerçants et les habitants et vivais une vie paisible. Mon enfant devait naitre dans les trois mois à venir. Je l'attendais avec hâte. J'étais impatiente de découvrir son visage.

Parfois, Seamus me rendait visite. Il semblait toujours gêné de me voir et pourtant il passait souvent m'aider : à installer un berceau, ou à soigner les poules et parfois même simplement à ranger des affaires. Nous commencions à bien nous entendre, il lui arriva même de me confier quelques bribes de sa vie. Lorsque mon nouvel ami sonna à ma porte, je fus heureuse de le retrouver. Le brun était venu savoir comment allaient les poules, et comment je me sentais. Pour la première fois, je m'entendis lui raconter mon mariage catastrophique, mon aventure et mes remords, mue d'une force inconnue. Il écouta sans rien dire, jusqu'à ce que ma parole se tarisse. Puis il me dit simplement que si je le désirais, je pouvais toujours divorcer.

.

Le mois suivant, alors que je me rendais chez Narcissa comme tous les week-ends, elle m'accueillit avec une nouvelle qui la faisait resplendir. Quand je m'installais sur le fauteuil du salon, elle posa un journal devant moi en s'exclamant : « Regarde-ça ! ». L'article était intitulé, _Drago Malfoy fondateur et membre émérite de l'APREC (association pour la reconstruction et l'entraide des combattants)_. L'article montrait comment, sources à l'appui, mon mari avait travaillé entre Canada, Angleterre et Amérique pour la politique mondiale dans la reconnaissance des traumatismes liés à la guerre. Il semblait avoir fait des recherches sur la reconstruction suite à cette épreuve et avoir développé des moyens pour lutter contre les préjugés et la haine des moldus. Je trouvais aussi dans le texte une explication selon laquelle mon époux aurait effectué un travail auprès des détenus d'Askaban, anciens partisans du seigneur des ténèbres pour changer leurs mentalités. Ma belle-mère semblait très fière de son fils et me signifia de ne pas m'inquiéter, tout en posant sa main sur la mienne. Je me doutais alors qu'elle avait pu revoir son fils et lui posais des questions auxquelles elle refusa de répondre. Je pris sur moi de ne pas m'énerver pour que le repas se passe dans le calme. Mais après avoir discuté d'autre chose pendant plus d'une heure je n'y tins plus et lui exprimais ma colère :

\- « Ecoutez, Drago est mon mari et sa place est près de moi. Surtout dans ma situation. Alors si vous avez l'occasion de le voir, dites-lui donc que s'il continue de jouer les fantômes plus longtemps, je serai contrainte de demander l'annulation de notre mariage ! »

Narcissa fut très surprise de ma tirade et de me voir quitter la table dans un tel éclat. En même temps, comment pouvais-je supporter cette situation plus longtemps ? Cela faisait sept mois que je n'avais pas vu mon mari. Nous étions à la fin du mois d'Octobre et bientôt je devrais passer les fêtes de Noël seule, et enceinte par-dessus le marché. La colère semblait ne pas vouloir me quitter pendant que je faisais les cents pas dans le salon.

Ma belle-mère me rejoint, me regardant m'agiter. Lorsque je m'arrêtais pour lui faire face, des larmes contenues depuis si longtemps roulèrent sur mes joues. Elle m'étreignit et m'affirma qu'elle me comprenait. Son mari aussi n'était plus là depuis autant de temps. Mais elle dit comprendre les raisons de son fils et me recommanda de lui faire confiance.

\- « Parce que je sais une chose, c'est qu'il nous aime et qu'il reviendra. Tu peux en être certaine ma très chère fille. »

Le contact cessa. J'étais émue qu'elle m'appelle sa fille, mais ses paroles n'effaçaient pas ma révolte.

.

.

.


	16. Héro

.

.

.

Les semaines passèrent et mes nuits furent de plus en plus courtes. Je dormais d'un sommeil agité. J'entendais au loin des bruits de pas, une porte qui grince. Je me sentais observée. Dans mon rêve, j'étais seule au milieu d'une immense place et complètement nue. Des milliers d'yeux étaient fixées sur moi par toutes les fenêtres qui m'entouraient. Tout d'un coup, une brise souffla sur mon corps nu, j'avais un frisson. Une porte claqua. Je me réveillais en sursaut, au milieu de la nuit, la lune éclairait la chambre par la fenêtre grande ouverte à ma droite, les rideaux volaient dans le vent du soir. Ma respiration était rapide, j'eus du mal à me relever pour fermer la fenêtre alors que j'étais déjà à huit mois de grossesse. Je mis plusieurs minutes à reprendre pied avec la réalité. Je remarquais que la porte de la chambre laissait passer de la lumière. J'avais peur. Quelqu'un était-il entré chez moi ? Avec tout le courage que je pouvais trouver au fond de moi, je me dirigeais le cœur battant vers l'entrée de la chambre, écoutant les éventuels bruitements de la maison. La lumière venait du salon. N'entendant aucun son, je m'y rendis en faisant le moins de bruit possible dans l'escalier. Pas à pas, je me rapprochais de la source lumineuse. En bas, tout était calme, silencieux. Le petit Orion miaula en m'apercevant, je me dirigeais vers le rebord de la fenêtre devant lequel il était posté. Par l'ouverture, je pouvais voir la rue. Une silhouette se trouvait dans mon champ de vision : grande, fine, masculine avec les cheveux clairs. Je me précipitais jusqu'à la porte d'entrée et l'ouvrit en grand tout en hurlant le nom de mon mari : « Drago ! ». Mais seul le silence de la nuit me répondit, il n'y avait personne dehors. Tout était vide. En rentrant, je pris soin de fermer le verrou et retournais dans mon lit. Je mis très longtemps à trouver le sommeil, tournant et retournant mes pensées dans tous les sens.

Après cette frayeur nocturne, je demandai à Seamus de s'installer dans la chambre qui faisait face à la mienne. Grace à sa présence je pus enfin dormir correctement. Mon ventre était devenu énorme avec mes huit mois et demi de grossesse et il m'était très difficile de trouver la bonne position pour dormir. C'est ainsi que quelques jours plus tard, je fus réveillée à quatre heures du matin par un vacarme dans l'escalier. Je me levais et me dirigeais aussi hâtivement qu'il m'était possible vers l'origine du grondement. C'est alors que je trouvais Seamus au sol, une grande silhouette le surplombant. J'allumais la lumière et lorsque je vis le visage de l'assaillant, mes yeux s'exorbitèrent. Je venais de découvrir avec un mélange de joie et d'horreur la figure de l'intrus.

\- « C'est qui celui-là ? » S'exclamèrent les deux hommes au même moment.

Tout en gardant les yeux fixés sur celui qui me faisait face, je dis doucement à Seamus : « C'est mon mari. ». Il se releva et râla. L'étranger lui avait asséné un coup dans le plexus, puis dans la tête, le faisant choir au sol. L'air amer et furieux, le nouvel arrivant me demanda des explications sur la présence de l'inconnu.

\- « Je suis là pour la protéger des intrusions ! » Expliqua Seamus une fois relevé.

Il eut la délicatesse de proposer de nous laisser seuls pour discuter. Tandis que nous nous fixions en chien de faïence, il nous mena dans la cuisine. Là, Seamus se servit un verre de Whisky qu'il but cul sec, il servit un verre à Drago et lui laissa la bouteille puis se dirigea vers la sortie. Avant de quitter de la pièce, il se retourna vers nous pour dire : « Vous allez vous parler maintenant ! Non mais c'est quoi ce b*rdel de débarquer au milieu de la nuit ? Moi, je rentre **chez moi**. »

On l'entendit marcher dans le couloir qui menait à l'entrée, puis la porte s'ouvrir et se fermer. Après quelques secondes, Drago se servit un verre de whisky tout en soupirant. Il me semblait si étrange de me retrouver face à lui que je ne savais pas par où commencer. Il me questionna sur l'homme qui venait de sortir avec la rage d'un combattant. Il semblait hors-de-lui d'avoir trouvé un homme dans la chambre en face de la mienne. Je lui répondis doucement qu'il s'agissait d'un ami à qui j'avais demandé de dormir chez moi suite à des cauchemars récurrents et des insomnies. Cette explication semblait le calmer, il but une gorgée de sa boisson pour se donner contenance. Puis il regarda avec insistance mon ventre saillant sous mon haut mais aucun son ne s'échappa de sa bouche. Je fixais mes mains entremêlées face au verre de limonade que Seamus avait généreusement déposé devant moi.

\- « Oui, Drago, je suis enceinte. »

Cette phrase prononcée, je relevais le visage dans sa direction. Je pus observer ses yeux briller tandis qu'il reportait le regard à son verre. Il porta la main gauche à son front et le massa vigoureusement pendant quelques minutes. Sa voix brisée parvint jusqu'à moi :

\- « J'ai vraiment tout raté. »

Je sus qu'il pleurait, le cou brisé, sa main cachant son visage. Je ne savais pas comment interpréter ce qu'il venait de dire. Je le laissais se remettre de ses émotions, ce qu'il fit assez rapidement, en finissant d'un trait son verre. Il s'en resservit un deuxième quand je lui demandais :

\- « Qu'est ce que tu fais là, au milieu de la nuit ?

\- J'ai vu ma mère. Elle m'a dit que tu étais enceinte. D'abord j'ai voulu vérifier. Et quand je t'ai vue. Alors… J'ai eu envie d'être près de toi. Je voulais juste veiller sur ton sommeil et… Sur … J'avais besoin de veiller sur vous deux. De te voir dormir paisiblement, d'être certain que tu respires. C'était terrible d'être loin alors que tout ce que je voulais c'était te prendre dans mes bras et qu'on vive ensemble ce bonheur d'avoir un… » Répondit-il.

Lorsque sa voix se brisa encore, il figea à nouveau son attention sur mon ventre. Il se leva et sans une parole, avança vers moi. A quelques centimètres de moi, sa main prit le chemin du ventre rond que je portais sur moi comme une seconde peau. Alors je sentis sa chaleur et surtout sa douceur. Il sourit, un grand sourire comme il ne m'en avait pas offert depuis tellement longtemps. Puis il se mit à genoux pour poser son oreille sur le même ventre qui était l'objet de toutes ses précautions. Sans un mot, mes mains se dirigèrent vers ses cheveux que je me mis à caresser. Je sentis de l'humidité sur mon ventre et je compris qu'encore une fois les larmes dévalaient ses joues.

\- « Pardon. » Dit-il « J'aurais dû être là. Vous êtes tout pour moi. »

Il posa un baiser sur mon nombril avant de se relever. Ensuite, il exprima la rage qui l'avait saisi quand il avait vu un homme sortir de cette chambre, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de le violenter. Il s'était senti dépossédé de son statut de mari, et de père.

\- « Alors tu venais la nuit pour m'observer ?

\- Oui.

\- Tu te rends comptes que j'ai eu la peur de ma vie ? Et que tu passes pour un pervers ! »

Il se mit à rire puis se justifia en invoquant que c'était pour lui la seule manière d'être près de moi. Je lui fis part de ma solitude dans cette grossesse, de ma colère envers lui et du constant soutient de Narcissa. Il m'écouta avec un calme qui me décontenança. Nous passâmes la journée ensemble. Je lui présentais Orion, les deux poules et les environs du village. Lorsque nous arrivons au bord de mer, Drago me pris la main, l'air de ne pas y penser. Sa grande paume était contre la mienne et me réchauffais. Lorsque nous fûmes en vue de la maison, je lui proposais de préparer son repas préféré pour le dîner, mais il refusa. En montant les marches du perron, je sentais mes joues rougir comme une jeune fille tandis que je le sentais se rapprocher de moi jusqu'à sentir son souffle dans mon cou. Une fois la porte fermée derrière nous, il se pencha sur moi pour m'embrasser. Dès que nos lèvres entrèrent en contact, nous nous jetâmes l'un sur l'autre sans retenue. Je n'avais jamais ressenti un tel désir, un tel plaisir. Je me sentais complètement passionnée. Puis, alors que nous nous étions déplacés sur le canapé, je le vis se diriger vers la porte d'entrée de laquelle il revint avec un plateau sur lequel se trouvaient plusieurs cloches. Il le posa sur la table basse et découvrit les assiettes en disant « Tadam ! ». Je battis des mains, le repas avait l'air délicieux. Nous mangeâmes tranquillement, puis il me proposa de mettre de la musique. Nous nous mirent à danser comme lors de nos premiers rendez-vous. Alors qu'il me tenait dans ses bras, il se pencha pour m'embrasser. Une nouvelle fois, j'eus les joues rouges et mon cœur battit plus fort. Nous passâmes la nuit à nous câliner dans mon lit du premier étage. L'une de ses jambes entre les miennes, sa main s'aventurait sur mes seins gonflés. Ses lèvres jouèrent avec les miennes tendrement, puis sa large paume s'aventurait sur mon ventre et le caressait avec douceur. J'eus la surprise de sentir un coup porté par le bébé à l'endroit où se trouvait la chaleur de ses doigts. Drago fut surprit mais sembla très heureux d'établir une communication avec cet être qui n'était pas encore venu au monde. Il se mit à lui parler doucement. En entendant le timbre chaud de la voix de mon mari s'adresser avec tant de bonté à mon ventre proéminent, je ne pus retenir les larmes couler abondement de mes yeux. Lorsqu'il s'en aperçu, le blond se renseigna sur ce qui se passait. Je lui expliquais doucement que je prenais seulement maintenant la mesure de tout ce que nous avions manqué avec ces huit mois de grossesse perdus.

\- « Ce n'est rien, je suis là maintenant. Je ne partirais plus. » Me rassura-t-il d'un ton affectueux.

Le lendemain, nous étions entrecroisés dans le lit et je souris en me tournant vers mon mari. Je ne me souvenais plus de sa beauté avec autant de précision que ce qui m'apparaissait sous la douce lumière du matin. Je me souvins de ce que m'avaient dit Pansy et ma mère à la veille de mon mariage. Elles avaient raison. J'avais fait le bon choix malgré tout. Je n'aurais voulu partager ces moments intimes avec personne d'autre que cet homme-là. Je me sentais gonflée de fierté de porter son enfant et non celui d'un autre. Cette bonté dont il faisait preuve avec moi à chaque instant depuis son retour, je ne la connaissais qu'avec lui. Sa nature était profondément bienveillante, et il semblait que le fait de devenir bientôt père avait amplifié cette qualité chez lui.

.

.

.


	17. Couple

.

.

.

Notre fils naquit le 2 Janvier. Drago insista pour qu'il s'appelle Scorpius. Il était tout petit, mais aussi blond que son père et avait les mêmes yeux gris. J'aimais regarder ses petites mains entourer mon doigt et le serrer doucement. Il était la plus belle merveille que j'avais pu contempler. Mon mari était particulièrement protecteur envers lui et prenait plaisir à le porter. Les six premiers mois de sa vie passèrent comme un éclair. Je n'eus même plus le temps de travailler, trop occupée aux tâches quotidiennes. Nous fûmes émerveillés de voir notre petit garçon faire ses premiers pas et l'appelions l'un l'autre pour qu'il fasse des allers retours entre nous.

Narcissa aussi était très présente, elle semblait tout à fait heureuse en compagnie de son petit-fils qu'elle traitait comme un roi.

De manière surprenante, je vis Drago et Seamus devenir amis. L'homme peu loquace mais très serviable aimait passer du temps dans la cuisine avec mon époux, c'était l'occasion pour eux de prendre l'apéritif et de parler de sport.

Le premier week-end que nous passions sans notre fils, nous partîmes pour une petite ville du Yorshire. Dans un bistrot, nous étions attablés face à face. Drago fit une remarque en riant sur son absence. Il évoqua la venue de Seamus dans la chambre qui faisait face à la mienne lorsque j'avais été prise d'angoisse nocturnes. Je le regardais gravement alors qu'il disait avoir eu peur d'être remplacé par mon premier amour. C'est alors que je lui dis :

\- « J'ai eu une aventure, quand tu es parti. Avec Ron. »

Je lui exprimais de but en blanc. J'attendais sa réaction avec crainte, le voyant serrer les mâchoires et les poings.

\- « En réalité, je l'ai su. Cette fois où nous nous sommes croisés dans le Canterbury. J'étais tellement hors de moi que j'ai fait la même chose que toi. »

C'était sans conteste la discussion la plus difficile que j'ai jamais eu. Alors il avait fait la même chose que moi par vengeance ? Le silence s'installa entre nous. Pendant plusieurs minutes, nous nous contentâmes de porter nos tasses à notre bouche sans rien dire. Je ne savais pas comment réagir à cette situation. J'étais consciente d'avoir mal agit. Et en même temps j'étais certaine que je n'aurais pas pu agir autrement. Nous nous regardâmes dans les yeux intensément. Et soudain, je le vis sourire sans raison apparente. Puis je me mis à rire à mon tour. Nous riions sans pouvoir nous arrêter. Au bout de quelques minutes, j'essuyais les larmes qui coulaient de mes yeux et il fit de même. Puis il posa sa main sur la mienne. Il continuait de sourire sans sourciller, puis il dit sérieusement :

\- « Tout ça, c'est du passé. Désormais nous resterons toujours ensemble, je ne te laisserais plus. En plus, tu m'as offert un cadeau que je n'espérais plus : Scorpius. »

Il me sourit sincèrement et je fis de même. Il avait raison, cette histoire était définitivement terminée et nous pouvions enfin être totalement heureux ensemble. Nous formions une famille. Je le vis s'exprimer pour dire encore une phrase, d'un air implacable.

\- « C'est la dernière fois qu'on évoque cette histoire. »

J'acquiesçais. Le contrat était passé et je savais que parler de nos aventures risquait de nous faire trop de mal pour que ça vaille la peine d'en parler. Nous nous étions pardonnés et c'est tout ce qui comptait. Nous finîmes notre repas, et sortîmes du restaurant en y laissant nos paroles, nos rancœurs et notre jalousie. Il me proposa de le suivre, ce que je fis. Il m'emmena au bord de la mer. Nous riions en courant au bord de l'eau, puis il se jeta sur moi pour me faire tomber. Il m'envoyait des poignées de sable dans le cou pendant que je criais. Il me laissa me relever, j'en profitais pour lui sauter sur le dos. Il agrippa mes jambes et continua d'avancer. Après cela nous nous rendîmes dans le centre-ville où se trouvait une foire. Il m'offrit du chocolat et me proposa un tour de grand-huit. Du haut de la structure, nous voyions la mer au loin, la ville à nos pieds, et la campagne environnante. Le soleil se couchait et diffusait ses rayons dorés dans l'atmosphère. Sous cette lumière il était plus beau que jamais. Nous nous embrassâmes langoureusement, puis regardâmes au loin toujours main dans la main. En bas, il acheta la photo de nous deux enlacés sur le grand-huit que une machine automatiquement pour chaque personne qui montait. Ce week-end nous fit un bien fou. Nous étions plus soudés que jamais, pour le plus grand plaisir de notre fils.

Quelques mois plus tard, nous étions invités chez Fleur pour l'anniversaire des cinq ans de Louis. Nous nous y rendîmes avec Scorpius. C'était la première fois que Drago venait chez Fleur alors que nous étions mariés depuis cinq ans. Dans le salon, se trouvaient Ginny, Ron, Bill ainsi que la sœur de Fleur, Gabrielle. Cette dernière ne se rendait que rarement en Angleterre et j'étais heureuse de la croiser bien que nous n'étions pas particulièrement proches.

Louis eut son gâteau et ses cadeaux, puis il se rendit dans le jardin pour jouer en compagne de son père et de ses tantes. J'en profitais pour coucher Scorpius dans un lit d'enfant pour qu'il fasse sa sieste. Lorsque je fus de retour dans le salon, l'ambiance était électrique. Fleur essayait de faire la conversation à Drago pendant que Ron lui envoyait un regard meurtrier. Je m'assis entre Drago et Ron. Ce dernier en profita pour m'informer que Lavande l'avait quitté. A ces mots, Fleur disparu dans la cuisine et Drago retourna son attention sur le roux. Je ne savais pas que répondre à sa remarque. L'avait-elle quitté à cause de moi ?

\- « Lavande m'a quitté parce qu'elle a appris que nous avions eu une liaison pendant trois mois. » Répéta-t-il encore plus fort, tout en lançant un regard de défi à mon époux.

Le blond se leva et le menaça de toute sa posture. C'est alors que Ron dit la phrase de trop, sur le ton de la moquerie :

\- « Ton fils aurait pu être le mien, à trois semaines près. »

Le coup de poing frappa son visage moins d'une seconde avant la fin de sa phrase. Drago se mit à insulter mon ancien amant de tous les noms tandis que celui-ci se ruait sur son ennemi. Mon mari fut projeté contre le mur le plus proche, puis il poussa le roux et se mit à lui asséner des coups de genoux. L'un et l'autre avaient le poing levé quand je m'interposais. Je m'immisçais entre eux et les forçait à se séparer. Drago quitta la pièce pour se rendre dans la chambre dans laquelle dormait notre enfant. Je me retrouvais seule avec Ron qui se rassit sur le canapé et se mit à pleurer entre ses mains.

\- « Tu avais raison Adélaïde. On a fait une énorme erreur. En réalité, on aurait mieux fait de ne jamais se rencontrer. Tu ne peux pas savoir combien je regrette maintenant qu'elle m'a quitté. »

Drago reparut par la porte, Scorpius dans les bras. Il lança un regard noir au Weasley qui continuait de pleurer lamentablement. Lorsqu'il s'adressa à lui, ce fut sur un ton si glacial que je ne reconnus pas sa voix : « Ne t'avises plus jamais de t'approcher de ma famille. ». Je frissonnais à l'entendre, sa sentence résonna comme une condamnation à mort. Le blond me prit la main et m'entraina dans le jardin sans rien ajouter. Là, nous fîmes nos adieux au reste de la famille. En repassant dans le salon, je vis le roux toujours en proie à son sentiment de désespoir. Il fit un mouvement comme pour parler, mais n'osa pas et se contenta de regarder ses pieds.

De retour à la maison, Drago s'occupa de mettre son fils dans le berceau que nous avions déplacé dans la chambre qui faisait face à la nôtre. Puis il descendit l'escalier et me rejoint dans la cuisine. Le silence planait dans les airs. Au bout de longues minutes, il m'adressa un regard de reproche. Ensuite il explosa. Sa colère grondait comme un orage. Il hurla jusqu'à ce que tout son venin sorte de ses entrailles. Il me reprocha de vouloir rencontrer mon ancien amant chaque fois que je voyais ma cousine. Il cria que j'avais été stupide de m'enticher d'un idiot pareil. Il fulmina encore en lançant maintes et maintes phrases toutes plus violentes les unes que les autres. Jamais je ne l'avais vu ainsi. C'était la première fois que j'étais confrontée à une telle douleur chez lui. Derrière tous ces mots je compris la douleur qui était née chez lui, lorsque Ron lui avait dit : « Cet enfant aurait pu être le mien. ». Je sentais qu'il essayait de l'oublier en le couvrant d'ordures verbales, mais le mal était fait. Jamais Drago n'aurait pu accepter cette idée. Cela avait touché son plus grand orgueil et la manière même qu'il avait de m'aimer : je ne pouvais être qu'à lui, je ne pouvais avoir d'enfant qu'avec lui. Il aurait aimé que je sois seulement une femme pour lui, qu'il soit le seul à pouvoir accéder à moi. Et voilà que quelqu'un qu'il exécrait lui envoyait la plus grande insulte qu'il put entendre.

\- « Plus jamais, je ne veux plus jamais le voir. » Finit-il par déclarer d'un air dégouté, mais sans élever la voix.

Je me contentais de le regarder en silence, s'asseoir finalement et se servir un grand verre de whisky.

Il passa une grande partie de la nuit debout, je l'entendis monter au deuxième étage de la maison où il avait installé son bureau. Le matin lorsque je me réveillais, je me rendis dans la pièce mansardée. Il était assoupi sur un fauteuil et semblait dormir paisiblement. Je m'approchais doucement de lui et posais ma main sur la sienne. Il s'éveilla brutalement et se leva d'un bond. Son regard effrayé se posa sur moi. Un instant plus tard j'entendis Scorpius appeler de la chambre. Je me pressais pour le lever, le changer, l'habiller puis nous descendîmes pour petit-déjeuner. Alors que je donnais la becquée au petit, Drago entra dans la cuisine. Il était toujours en colère à cause de la veille, mais ne manqua pas de saluer son fils avec chaleur. Après le repas du matin, je menais l'enfant dans le parc prévu pour lui dans le salon et le laissais jouer tranquillement. Puis je retrouvais à nouveau le blond dans la cuisine, dans l'espoir d'apaiser la situation.

\- « Ecoutes, Drago. Je comprends que tu sois en colère. Mais je t'aime, je n'aime que toi. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'est te faire du mal. Nous faire du mal. Ne te laisses pas atteindre par ces petites querelles d'orgueil. »

Il se tourna vers moi et répéta ma dernière phrase avec amertume. Il semblait à nouveau prêt à exploser, mais il se contenta d'expirer tout en quittant la pièce. Il s'enferma au deuxième étage toute la journée. Le soir, après avoir couché le petit, je me retrouvais seule dans notre chambre à observer la lune briller à travers la fenêtre. Ce schéma se répéta pendant toute une semaine. Drago se levait en même temps que moi, puis m'ignorait jusqu'au soir. Il se couchait bien après moi ou dormait simplement dans son fauteuil.

Heureusement, lorsque Narcissa vint nous voir le week-end, Drago marqua une pause dans son hostilité affichée à mon égard. Cependant cela ne suffit pas à berner la mère avisée qu'elle était, et elle passa toute une partie de l'après-midi dans le bureau avec son fils. Ils semblaient discuter vivement, j'entendis des éclats de voix. Je fus surprise de voir Narcissa sortir du deuxième étage en claquant la porte, puis partir sans dire un mot. Ensuite ce fut au tour du fils de sortir de son antre. Il me retrouva dans la chambre en train de ranger le linge dans l'armoire. Quand je l'entendis s'arrêter sur le pas de la porte, je me retournais. Sa bouche se tordais dans un timide sourire, il s'approcha de moi, jusqu'à effleurer mon bras et chuchota doucement : « Pardon. ». Mon visage reproduisit les traits du sien et nous tombèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Nos lèvres se rencontrèrent tandis que nous nous déshabillions doucement. Avec tendresse, il caressa ma peau. Doucement, j'embrassais chaque recoin de son corps. Ce soir enfin, nous dormîmes enlacés. Je remerciais intérieurement ma belle-mère pour son intervention. J'étais heureuse qu'elle ait été mon alliée.

Une semaine plus tard, Drago évoqua à nouveau le sujet alors que nous passions une soirée complice entre nous. Nous étions installés face à face sur le lit, il interrompit le mouvement qui menait ma main vers son torse et déclara :

\- « Toi et Scorpius, vous êtes ce que j'ai de plus précieux au monde. Alors quand il m'a provoqué, j'ai tout simplement exposé. Je l'aurais tué. J'ai vraiment eu ce désir de le faire disparaitre de la surface de la Terre. C'est la première fois qu'une telle chose arrive. Et peut-être que si tu ne t'étais pas interposée, je serai allé au bout. »

Je remarquais que cette altercation avait en effet réveillé chez mon époux une part sombre dont j'ignorais l'existence. Aurais-je mieux fait de ne rien lui dire de cette passade ? Car au fond, c'était sa disparition au moment où notre vie volait en éclats qui m'avait poussé à trouver ce réconfort dans le passé. Ron avait simplement été complice de l'illusion que j'avais souhaité me créer. Je ne m'étais jamais posé la question des retombées de ces trois mois sur sa vie et j'avais été surprise d'apprendre que Lavande l'avait quitté. Cela me renvoya à ma propre attitude irresponsable : je n'avais pas réfléchi une seconde à mes actes. Je m'étais sentie tellement abandonnée et seule que je prenais nos rendez-vous comme un simple passe-temps. D'ailleurs ça avait fonctionné pour un temps, avant que je me rende compte de la vénalité de la situation. D'un autre côté, plus d'un an avait passé et il me semblait être une personne complètement différente. Je n'étais plus la même depuis que j'avais emménagé ici, puis il y avait eu la naissance de mon fils. Ce bouleversement fut le plus profond de toute mon existence, rien ne peut être comparable à la place que prend un enfant dans la vie de ses parents. Comment Ron avait-il été assez stupide pour vivre cette relation alors même qu'il en avait trois, voilà qui demeura toujours un mystère pour moi.

\- « Toi aussi tu as eu des aventures lorsque tu es parti. » Répondis-je à Drago.

\- « Oui, mais tu es la seule femme que j'ai jamais aimé. L'unique. »

Ces paroles touchèrent directement mon cœur qui fondit de la même façon qu'une guimauve.

Cette nuit, je rêvais à nouveau du départ de Ron. Je revoyais son visage, dix ans plus tôt, plein de jeunesse me sourire avec gentillesse. Cette fois, aucune larme sur nos visages, simplement une petite contraction au coin des lèvres évoquant de la joie. C'est alors que Drago me prenait la main pour m'emmener loin de lui, de la même que Lavande pris la main du roux pour le tirer dans l'autre sens. La main de mon mari se mêlait à la mienne jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit la mienne. Je me réveillais avec cette sensation de l'avoir à l'intérieur de moi.

.

.

.


	18. Une fille

Merci à AnnaMerteuil pour tes reviews et de me lire depuis si longtemps ! Merci, merci !

.

.

.

Plusieurs mois passèrent. D'abord nous passâmes beaucoup de temps heureux dans cette maison, mais comme le bonheur n'est jamais sans nuage, il me sembla que j'étais malade. J'étais tous les matins secouée par de violentes nausées. Il m'arrivait même de rendre l'entièreté de mon petit-déjeuner. Drago s'en rendit compte et me poussa à me rendre chez le médecin. Le petit Scorpius avait un an et demi et avait toujours beaucoup besoin de ma présence. Je mis environ un mois à trouver le temps de me rendre à l'hôpital. J'y emmenais mon jeune fils, avec l'idée de le présenter à Edwige. Mon ancienne collègue travaillait toujours au même endroit, elle avait pris beaucoup de poids depuis la dernière fois que je l'avais vue. Elle me reconnut immédiatement et m'adressa son plus beau sourire. Je pris le temps de lui présenter le petit ange que j'avais emmené avec moi, avant d'en venir au problème qui m'avait emmené à l'hôpital.

\- « Je suis épuisée, je vomis énormément. Parfois j'ai même la tête qui tourne. »

Edwige pris très au sérieux mes symptômes et me fit immédiatement un examen complet. Pour occuper le petit Scorpius, elle lui proposa des feuilles et des crayons. Lorsque je le retrouvais il semblait ne pas avoir eu conscience de mon absence. Edwige finit par écrire un rapport sur ma condition. Elle était concentrée et j'eus peur d'être condamnée. Je la suppliais de me dire ce que j'avais.

\- « Ne t'inquiètes pas ! Tu es tout simplement enceinte. » Répondit-elle en riant.

Elle me proposa néanmoins des compliments alimentaires pour être moins fatiguée et faire cesser les nausées. J'acceptais avec soulagement. Lorsque je rentrais à la maison, j'ai la surprise de trouver mon mari en compagnie de Seamus, Pansy, Blaise et Théodore. Je m'assieds, lasse sur l'un des fauteuils. Le temps passe, je reste assise, contemplant mon verre de jus de fruit. Tout allait recommencer : l'arrêt de l'alcool, le ventre qui devient de plus en plus rond, le sommeil que l'on trouve de plus en plus difficilement. Et puis l'accouchement. Lors de ma première grossesse je n'avais eu aucun des symptômes que je ressentais cette fois. J'avais beaucoup d'appréhension quant à l'annonce que je devais faire à Drago, je ne savais pas s'il voulait avoir un deuxième enfant. Au contraire il me semblait qu'il avait toujours souhaité avoir seulement un fils. Il est tard. Les amis sont partis et Drago me raconte les projets qu'il mène dans le but de pouvoir enfin sortir son père de prison. Son association apportant une aide à la réinsertion. Il avait l'espoir fou de le faire changer de point de vue quant aux Moldus. Voyant que je ne l'écoutais que d'une oreille, il finit par me demander :

\- « Raconte-moi. Comment ça s'est passé ?

\- Je vais bien. Je suis enceinte. »

Je lâche le morceau, sans avertissement, sans tact, bouleversée par mes propres mots qui ancrent dans le réel cet état de fait. Quand je relève le regard vers lui, qui se tient silencieux depuis quelques secondes, c'est un mélange de surprise et de joie qui est peint sur ses traits. Il hésite, regarde mon ventre avec avidité. Il se rapproche de moi et me prend dans ses bras chauds. Je me rapproche de lui, je me sens un peu soulagée. Ces bras qui m'entourent me calment tout comme ils calment le sentiment de mal-être qui m'avait saisie.

\- « Rien ne pouvait me rendre plus heureux. » Murmure-t-il.  
Mes yeux se plongent dans les siens, d'un bleu limpide. Il m'emmène à notre chambre, me tenant par la taille. Il me laisse me déshabiller, s'installe à mes côtés dans notre lit.

Le lendemain, je nettoie, je brique, je prépare le meilleur repas que possible à midi. Nos parents viennent manger chez nous le lendemain, et nous leur annonceront la nouvelle. Drago est aux anges, je ne l'ai jamais vu si heureux, excepté peut-être le jour de la naissance de Scorpius. Lorsque je m'installe dans le sofa à ces côtés, il me prend dans ses bras et me dit :

\- « Quand nous nous sommes mariés, j'ai été le plus heureux des hommes. Alors maintenant, je n'ai plus de mot pour expliquer ce que je ressens. Tu m'as offert tout ce que l'on peut souhaiter, tout ce qui n'a pas de prix. L'amour. Une famille. Un foyer accueillant. »

Doucement il avance sa grande main vers mon ventre à peine gonflé. A son contact je tressaille de plaisir. La nature ne m'a pas gâtée une fois mais bien deux. Deux merveilleux présent dont je serai toujours orgueilleuse. Là, dans ses bras, avec cette sensation de sa main flattant mon bas-ventre, je me sentais petit à petit gonfler, gonfler de plaisir et d'un orgueil que je ne me connaissais pas. J'étais fière d'être sa femme, fière de porter l'enfant d'un homme aussi beau. Face à moi je contemplais la perfection même. Notre histoire semblait avoir été préméditée, prédestinée afin que je puisse un jour comme celui-ci, lire dans ses parfaits yeux gris, ma propre perfection. C'était la première fois que je sentais ainsi mon égo se remplir jusqu'au bord de l'explosion, simplement en fixant les deux prunelles entourant un gris parfait : ni blanc, ni noir. Je perçu son sourire sans le voir, trop absorbée par ma propre contemplation. Comme lors de notre nuit de noce, j'avais l'impression de devenir mon mari, que nous n'étions pas deux êtres mais un seul. J'en vins même à respirer à son rythme, tandis qu'il me couvrait entièrement de ses yeux, de sa bouche, de sa peau. Il était autour de moi et en moi à la fois.

La période qui suivit fut pleine de joie et de promesses. Drago faisait tout pour moi, depuis que je lui avais annoncé ma condition. Il me couvait même un peu trop, mais j'y prenais plaisir. J'appréciais le contraste avec ma première grossesse : j'étais cajolée, entourée, fêtée partout. Je me sentais comme une reine. Mon mari me couvrit de cadeau, certains étaient d'ailleurs bien trop extravagant à mon goût. Pansy pris même soin d'organiser une petite fête. Elle n'invita pas ma cousine que je n'avais plus revue depuis cette fameuse après-midi, mais quelques amies qui me semblèrent bienveillantes. Une cependant retint mon attention : Daphnée Greengrass. Elle était grande, belle et avait de long cheveux blonds comme… Cette femme que j'avais croisée en compagnie de Drago dans l'hôtel de Canterbury. J'ignorais mon trouble et voulut en savoir plus sur elle. Elle était mariée depuis peu. Son attitude demeurait pourtant distante et j'essayais d'y déceler un signe. Mais Pansy ne me laissa pas lui parler, elle ne cessait de me lancer des banalités pour me détourner d'elle. Je me posais la question, bien-sûr. Mais cette question avait-elle besoin d'une réponse ? Au moment où tout se passait si bien dans ma vie, je n'avais pas envie de tout gâcher avec de la jalousie. Pourtant, c'est bien cette pique qui avait touché mon cœur quand je l'avais vue de dos, dans le jardin. Heureusement, Drago était absent, j'en étais soulagée. Je ne voulais pas voir du désir dans ses yeux s'ils s'étaient posés sur elle, ça m'aurait trop blessée. Pourtant, moi aussi j'avais eu une aventure, mais imaginer mon mari en compagnie de cette femme me retournais l'estomac. Je me retrouvais seule avec elle après avoir couché Scorpius pour sa sieste. Daphnée me dit qu'elle aimait regarder les enfants dormir. Lorsqu'elle se pencha sur le berceau du petit, la pique me titilla encore. Je sentais les paroles au bord de mes lèvres, mon cœur battre plus fort dans ma poitrine, mais j'étais incapable de parler. C'est elle qui le fit.

\- « Je suis heureuse de te rencontrer. » Enonça-t-elle « J'ai toujours eu de l'admiration pour toi. Pour la manière dont tu as encaissé la disparition de ton mari, la déchéance de la famille Malfoy. Tu t'en es toujours bien sorti, d'autres auraient baissé les bras ou abandonné, mais pas toi. »

Son sourire franc me donna envie de lui arracher la tête. Etait-elle bien en train de me narguer ? Je la voyais avouer à demi-mot son désir de prendre ma place alors qu'elle se tenait entre moi et ma progéniture. Son insolence était à peine crédible.

\- « Je me fiche que tu ais eu une liaison avec mon mari. » Répliquais-je.

Ses sourcils s'arquèrent au-dessus de ses yeux verts en amande. Elle baissa la tête, un instant. Puis avec un air désespéré elle essuya une larme qui coulait sur sa joue. Elle se reprit le temps de me lancer :

\- « Je l'ai aimé. J'ai cru. J'ai cru qu'il pourrait être avec moi. Mais il s'est contenté de me jeter. Ne t'inquiètes pas, il t'est fidèle ton mari. Je me demande… Je me suis demandé ce que tu avais de plus que moi. Maintenant je sais. »

Sur ces dernières paroles sibyllines, je la vis fondre en larme. Je la regardais sans oser faire le moindre mouvement. Je n'avais aucune envie de la consoler de la peine d'amour qu'elle avait pu vivre avec mon époux. J'étais simplement hors de moi depuis sa dernière tirade : de qui se moquait-elle ? Sérieusement, c'était à moi de rassurer la cruche que mon mari avait baisé allègrement pendant son absence qui m'avait tant fait souffrir ? C'était juste hors-de-question. Je la priais de se reprendre afin qu'elle ne réveille pas l'enfant endormi et sortait sans un mot. Dehors, je retrouvais l'air frai qui calma mon trouble. Dans le jardin, j'allais trouver Pansy pour lui demander pourquoi elle avait invité cette Daphnée ici. Pour toute réponse, elle me tint le discours suivant : « Je ne pensais pas que tu étais de ce genre. Parce que moi aussi j'ai couché avec Drago, bien avant qu'il te rencontre. La jalousie est un sentiment archaïque. Je ne savais pas que tu y étais sujette. ». Je me retrouvais à nouveau coite. Le monde marchait-il sur la tête ? Malgré-moi, je laissais mon visage afficher un air outré. Mon ami y répondit par des rires et me proposa de me relaxer. Invoquant l'adage de bon sens populaire « Le passé, c'est le passé. ». Je n'avais rien à ajouter à cela, je me contentais d'essayer d'apprécier le reste de l'après-midi.

Lorsque Drago rentra de son travail ce soir-là, je l'attendais de pied ferme. Quand il me vit assise sur les marches, il comprit tout de suite qu'il y avait du gaz dans l'air. Et il ne se trompait pas, puisque j'étais prête à enchainer les critiques, jusqu'à nous mener à la plus grosse dispute possible.

\- « Alors comme ça tu as couché avec Daphnée Greengrass ?

\- Bonsoir ma très chère femme, je vois que tu as passé une journée mouvementée. Il y a un problème ?

\- Pas vraiment, sauf que j'ai passé l'après-midi avec deux de tes conquêtes ! Ah ! Tu t'es bien gardé de me parler de ta coucherie avec Pansy ! Ca, pour les secrets tu es fort. Un coup tu disparais sans laisser de trace, un coup tu es de retour avec tes maîtresses en prime !

\- Tu ne crois pas que tu en fais un peu trop Adélaïde ? Pansy et moi étions dans la même école, on avait les hormones en ébullitions. J'ai connu beaucoup de femmes avant toi. Et alors ?

\- Alors ? »

Son cynisme m'avait coupé l'herbe sous le pied. Je ne savais même plus pourquoi je m'égosillais au milieu de l'escalier. Une impression d'étrangeté s'insinua en moi sans que je puisse la combattre. Alors que je regardais partout autour de moi, ma main se posa sur mon ventre par automatisme. Les hormones me chamboulaient, et il semblait que j'étais incapable de lâcher prise. La colère me collait à la peau et j'avais besoin d'exploser un bon coup.

\- « Drago ! Tu manques clairement de compréhension envers moi ! »

Il s'excusa, puis eu un rictus moqueur. Puis il prit un ton faussement enragé pour m'accuser d'avoir moi aussi fait des erreurs. Ayant du grain à moudre dans mon moulin, je fus soulagée de pouvoir continuer à exprimer ma haine en jetant un objet à terre, ce à quoi mon mari répondit en renversant une chaise. Cela dura un moment, pendant lequel j'envoyais les objets à terre et lui le mobilier. Lorsque je fus lassée de jeter tout ce qui passait par ma main, je lui sautais dessus. Avec un grand sourire, il m'attrapa au vol et m'embrassa furieusement. L'acte charnel fut consommé à même le sol sur lequel étaient dispersés les vestiges de nos objets du quotidien. Quand tout fut fini et que j'étais proche de l'endormissement, je le remerciais d'un chuchotement auquel il répondit par un baiser posé sur le haut de ma tête. Ensuite, il me porta jusqu'au lit dans lequel je sombrais dans le sommeil comme un bienheureux nouveau-né.

Un mois plus tard, Drago était excité comme une puce, il avait une grande nouvelle à m'annoncer :

\- « Nous avons pu récupérer le manoir Malfoy ! Nous allons enfin rentrer chez nous et nos enfants seront élevés dans la demeure familiale ! Ils pourront grandir là où j'ai grandi. Jouer là où j'ai joué.

\- Je croyais que tu gardais surtout de mauvais souvenirs de ton enfance ?

\- Justement, c'est l'occasion d'en créer de meilleurs. »

Je haussais les yeux au ciel, et fis un mouvement de tête négatif. Je savais qu'il était impossible de l'arrêter en l'état actuel des choses. Il serait sourd à toutes mes remarques ou doutes. Alors il en serait ainsi, nous irions vivre dans sa demeure ancestrale.

Les grilles en fer-forgé noir me firent une impression désagréable malgré le choix de Drago de m'y emmener par une belle journée ensoleillée. Une longue allée bordée de pins menait aux larges marches de l'entrée. Une double porte en bois et fer s'ouvrait sur l'entrée au carrelage de marbre dallé noir et blanc. Les longues et hautes ouvertures de la façade étaient obscurcies par d'épais rideau couleur pourpre. Les murs de plusieurs dizaines de centimètres étaient de pierre sombre. A ma droite, une porte dans l'arrondi d'une tour, plus haut, une porte semblant mener vers un salon et de l'autre côté la réciproque. Et enfin, trônant au milieu de cette immense entrée et habillé d'une tapisserie d'une dizaine de mètres carrés, l'imposant escalier aux pierres blanches et sa rambarde en forme de colonne de chaque côté des marches. A l'endroit où s'étalait le bas de la tapisserie, l'escalier se scindait en deux parties, menant chacune à une partie différente de cette large bâtisse. Imperceptiblement, je serais plus fort le petit Scorpius installé dans mes bras. J'étais impressionnée, et légèrement craintive devant une telle entrée. Je compris qu'elle avait été précisément conçue en ce but : mettre le visiteur mal à l'aise, acquérir un pouvoir sur tout arrivant qui ne pouvait que se rappeler sa condition de maigre poussière dans l'univers. Drago voulut me faire visiter l'entièreté de la demeure, ou au moins les parties que nous allions habiter. Lorsque j'aperçu Narcissa dans le petit salon de gauche, je fus soulagée : au moins elle vivrait ici avec nous, même si elle aller demeurer dans l'aile gauche du premier étage. Nous devions nous installer dans l'aile gauche, qui avait besoin d'un sérieux rafraichissement pour avoir l'air plus accueillante. On aurait dit qu'un être sanguinaire et noir avait vécu dans cette bâtisse. Je suivais Drago sans rien dire, des frissons glacés me parcourant régulièrement le dos. J'avais peur qu'il me laisse plantée là avec mon bambin, au beau milieu d'un couloir. Heureusement il semblait avoir déjà commencé à aménager la partie la plus lointaine de cet étage : il y avait un salon, un bureau, trois chambres et deux salles de bains. Nos meubles étaient déjà là, mes bibelots aussi et je me sentis me détendre légèrement.

\- « Drago. Cet endroit est lugubre. » soufflais-je.

Le regard qu'il me lança se voulut rassurant, il me rassura en me disant qu'il était prêt à réaliser toutes les modifications que je souhaiterai réaliser. Il me donnait carde blanche et les clefs de son coffre de banque.

Je ne perdis pas de temps et me mis tout de suite à l'ouvrage. En un mois le premier étage Est dans lequel nous vivions était méconnaissable, la lumière passait à travers les longues ouvertures sans entraves et les seules pièces dans lesquelles je tolérais des rideaux de couleur blanche et transparents étaient les chambres. Puis je m'attaquais au hall, je trouvais inadmissible qu'il fut si sombre et fis retirer les rideaux. J'eus même l'idée de placer des peintures aux murs, prenant soin de choisir des décors de natures aux couleurs chatoyantes et apaisantes. Ainsi, lorsque nous traversions cette pièce, je n'avais plus le cœur serré de trouver mon petit trésor gambader au milieu d'un décor mortuaire. Les mois passèrent et je m'étais presque faite au fait de vivre dans cette grande bâtisse. Mais un jour, alors que j'étais déjà à six mois de grossesse et que Scorpius venait de fêter ses deux ans, je le perdis des yeux quelques instants alors que nous discutions avec Pansy dans l'entrée majestueuse. Quelques secondes plus tard, quand je me rendis compte que j'avais perdu mon fils du regard, je l'appelais gentiment. Mais aucun son ne répondait à ma voix qui se fit de plus en plus effrayée. Je me demandais désespérément où il avait pu passer quand je remarquais que la porte qui donnait sur la tour était entre-ouverte. Je me précipitais pour l'ouvrir en grand pour trouver un rayon de lumière vers le bas des escaliers. Je m'engageais donc dans la descente, pleine d'angoisse. Une meurtrière laissait un faible rayon de lumière percer dans l'obscurité qui régnait. L'air était humide et glacial. Une odeur me retourna l'estomac alors que j'arrivais enfin à une sorte de couloir lugubre. J'allumais la lumière, sentant mes forces me quitter. Face à moi se trouvait un couloir voûté et quatre grilles qui laissaient entrevoir des cellules crasseuses. Des chaines pendaient des murs lamentablement et je pouvais distinguer des bracelets de fer rouillés sur le sol. Contenant la panique qui s'était emparé de moi, je continuais d'avancer vers la seule grille ouverte. Scorpius était là et dessinait à la craie sur un mur de pierres noires, entre deux voûtes. Pour la première fois depuis sa naissance, j'entrais dans une véritable colère devant cette vision monstrueuse de mon petit ange aux cheveux blonds dans un lieu aussi sordide. Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour, je lui entravais les mains en rugissant :

\- « Scorpius ! Qu'est-ce-que tu fais là ? Tu n'as rien à faire ici ! C'est un endroit immonde ! Tu m'entends ? Immonde ! »

Son petit visage innocent me dévisageait avec surprise. Je le tirais jusqu'aux escaliers où je le trainais derrière moi. Il avait les yeux pleins de larmes et ne comprenait pas ma colère. Je continuais mon chemin à travers le manoir jusqu'à le mener jusqu'à sa chambre, lui intimant l'ordre de ne pas en sortir. La violence de ma réaction était proportionnelle à l'horreur qui m'avait saisie à la découverte de ces cachots. Ce soir-là, j'attendis Drago avec une impatience pleine de rancœur, dès qu'il me vit, il sut que quelque chose avait mal tourné. Je lui expliquais la situation.

\- « Soit tu fermes cette porte à tout jamais, soit nous retournons dans la maison de Saint Bees. Notre fils n'a pas à grandir dans cette ambiance malsaine. »

Avec le calme qui ne le quittait presque jamais, il accepta que nous passions une semaine dans notre ancienne maison, le temps de nettoyer le manoir de toute influence maléfique.

.

Cette semaine à Saint Bees me fit l'effet de véritables vacances. Il me paraissait que toutes mes tentatives pour rendre le manoir agréable à vivre, ce lieu possédait une volonté propre qui résistait à ma présence. Certes la partie que nous habitions avait un aspect chaleureux, mais j'avais peur de ce qui pouvait se cacher derrière les portes fermées. Mes pensées suivaient leur fil sans entrave pendant que je contemplais le feu de cheminée tandis que mon mari lisait paisiblement la gazette à mes côtés.

Un bruit violent de bris de verre devant la maison coupa net mes considérations. Ce fut comme un réveil brutal, dévastateur. Drago se rendit dehors et je l'entendis hurler d'une manière tout à fait inhabituelle, lui qui ne perdait son sang-froid qu'en de très rares occasions. Je me précipitais à sa suite et émis un second cri strident, méconnaissable. Une véritable scène de crime se déployait sous mes yeux, un message sur la rue, écrit en lettres de sang, avec des flammes qui s'élevaient tout autour pour donner au tout un aspect encore plus infernal. Au milieu de tout ce sang, Scorpius qui se trouvait dans les bras d'un homme dont les yeux ne reflétaient que du noir. Les flammes se reflétaient sur le visage noirâtre, ses cheveux reflétaient le rougeoiement des flammes. Ces yeux qui communiquaient horreur et malheur me glacèrent.

Devant notre maison, mon ancien amant, Ron portait notre enfant au beau milieu d'un brasier entourant une inscription faite de sang : « Enfer ». Le message était clair. Pourtant, alors même que je me trouvais face à ce spectacle déplorable, je ne pouvais pas y croire une seconde. Le gentil Ronald Weasley, aux doux yeux bleus et au sourire charmeur ne pouvait pas être l'être sombre et poisseux qui se trouvait au milieu des flammes.

Drago, lui, ne mit qu'un instant pour réagir en se projetant au milieu des flammes pour récupérer notre fils. Il arracha le petit des bras de l'homme qui étonnamment ne réagit pas. C'est alors qu'abandonnant sa position, il bondit sur moi. En une seconde il se plaça derrière moi, me menaçant d'une dague.

\- « Ce soir, je t'emmène avec moi en enfer ! » Murmura-t-il d'un ton doucereux à mon oreille avant de nous faire disparaitre tous les deux d'un seul coup.

Le décor sembla tourner sur lui-même quelques instants, puis je me retrouvais à Margate, près de Canterbury au bord d'une immense falaise. J'ai froid, un froid qui s'insinua jusque dans les plus profonds recoins de mon être, même mes os me semblaient glacés. Le poignard quitta ma gorge, à la place je me retrouvais désormais face aux yeux pleins de rage. Je sentis que ma gorge était entravée par une pression, c'était la seule partie de mon anatomie qui était chaude, elle brulait même. Il était en train de m'étrangler.

La main qui tient le poignard s'approche de mon ventre tandis que l'autre m'enserre le cou. Alors que je suis au bord de l'inconscience, une question hante mon esprit : « Pourquoi ? ».

.

_Un petit garçon appelé Scorpius, il ressemble à un petit ange. Ses cheveux sont d'un blond très clair qui me fait penser aux rayons du soleil qui percent les nuages par temps gris. Ses yeux sont gris, comme son père, ils manifestent une grande vivacité d'esprit. Son regard se pose sur moi avec l'affection dévouée d'un enfant. Son rire sonne comme une petite clochette dans le vent. Mais les ténèbres m'entourent et les yeux se remplissent de larmes. Des pleurs déchirants emplissent tour l'espace. Bientôt j'aurais un nouvel enfant. Peut-être une petite fille, ça me ferait tellement plaisir : une comme moi._

_Ecran noir._

_Le matin au réveil, je sens les bras de mon mari m'enlacer, je me retourne et regarde son visage paisible. Je l'embrasse. Tous les matins ce contact est le premier de ma journée et me donne du courage pour affronter tout ce qui se présente. Mon mari est doux avec moi, il fait de son mieux. Vraiment, c'est le mot : de son mieux. Et ça me convient comme ça._

_Ecran noir._

_Dix ans ont passés : dix ans que je suis arrivée, tout juste majeur en Angleterre. Dix ans que Ron a traversé le jardin pour toujours. Il m'avait fait promettre de vivre ma vie, de me marier, d'avoir des enfants. Mais, il n'a pas pu le supporter. Le noir a envahi ses yeux. Dommage que j'ai compris trop tard les relations qui lient ces deux hommes : une haine féroce, destructrice._

Peut-être que si j'avais su, j'aurais fait différemment.

.

.

.


	19. Le sort

.

.

.

D'où lui était venue cette haine ? Depuis quand était-il ainsi ? Je sondais le fond de ses yeux qui furent bleus mais étaient devenus noirs. Soit il était en prise avec un maléfice de magie noire, soit il était devenu fou. Ce n'était plus le même homme. Celui qui m'avait acheté une robe dans cette boutique de Canterbury. Celui qui avait rougi jusqu'aux oreilles quand je m'étais installée dans ses draps au Terrier. Ce dernier avait disparu il y a longtemps. Bien longtemps.

Comment en était-il venu à menacer de plonger un poignard dans mon ventre de femme enceinte de presque huit mois ? Moi non plus, je n'étais plus cette jeune fille qui avait frémis sous ses caresses dans l'ombre du soir. Moi aussi, j'avais changé. Nous avions trop changé l'un l'autre et nous ne nous comprenions plus. Tout cela m'avait paru être un rêve. Mais lorsque je me retrouvais au sol comme une poupée de chiffon après qu'il m'ait étranglée, la réalité m'apparut dans sa lumière la plus crue. Ron semblait possédé par cette même ambiance que j'avais ressentie en me rendant dans les caves du manoir Malfoy. Cette sensation d'horreur profonde face aux atrocités à peine citées : meurtre, torture… En un mot, le mal. Je voyais clairement qu'il n'avait pas menti. Il projetait de me faire du mal pour me mener en enfer. Je ne sais comment me réveillant de ma torpeur, je trouvais l'énergie de lui lancer :

\- « Mais que t'est-il arrivé, Ron ? »

Il se mit à rire, tonitruant, un rire de fou. Le déséquilibre de son esprit me faisait perdre toute notion d'orientation.

\- « Ce qui m'est arrivé ? Ma femme a appris, par je ne sais qui, que nous étions à Canterbury le week-end du 31 Mai. Quand j'étais censé être dans mon bureau au beau milieu de Londres, et photos à l'appui ! Elle a cessé de me parler. Pendant des mois, j'ai essayé de la raisonner, mais elle se montait toujours plus la tête. Ensuite, elle m'a tout simplement éjecté de sa vie ! Ça fera bientôt deux ans que je n'ai pas vu mes enfants, le plus petit en a à peine cinq ! Et il ne se rappellera pas de son père. Je ne sais même plus la tête qu'il a. Alors j'ai essayé de parlementer, de discuter. Et maintenant, ma femme m'a tout simplement remplacé par cet idiot de Cormack. Cormack, tu te rends comptes ! Et ce salaud s'est tapé ma sœur. Mais lui. Ah ! Lui, elle l'a pardonné. Deux ans que je n'ai pas vu mes enfants. Et puis j'ai parlé à Daphnée. Elle m'a compris, elle. Et elle m'a parlé de vengeance. Au début je n'ai pas écouté. Et puis il y a eu cette fois chez Fleur. Comment tu t'es détournée de moi. Comme si je n'étais rien. Personne. Nous t'avons accueillie chez nous ! Nous t'avons nourri, logée. Je t'ai même aimée, oui je l'avoue, je t'ai aimé éperdument. Et toi. Toi, dès que ce bellâtre de Malfoy s'est présenté, tu m'as oublié. Tu as fait une croix sur nous. Alors, maintenant que ta vie est menacée, tu me demandes comment je vais ? Mais ça fait des années que je vis un enfer à cause de toi ! Garce ! A croire que tu es née pour me gâcher la vie ! J'aurais dû rester sur ma première idée de toi. Tu n'es qu'une fille de riche. Capricieuse. Inconstante. Egoïste. Forcément, ton mari te convient, lui aussi n'est qu'un aristocrate imbu de lui-même et individualiste. Tu t'es bien fichue de ma guerre, celle qui m'a laissé tant de marques. M'as-tu une seule fois interrogé ? Putain on a passé trois mois ensemble et tu ne m'as même pas posé une foutue question sur ma vie ! C'est comme ça que vous êtes, vous autres, vous prenez ce que l'on vous donne, c'est-à-dire tout, et vous ne rendez rien. Tu te rends compte du temps que j'ai perdu à penser à toi ? Et à quel point notre relation a ruiné tout ce que j'avais construit ? Ma femme, mes enfants. Tout ça pour tes beaux yeux. Alors que moi, j'ai été largué comme la première des merdes toi et Malfoy filez le parfait amour. Vous avez tous les deux baisés ailleurs mais tout va bien ! Tout ce que tu as fait c'est dire à Daphnée que tu n'étais pas ravie de croiser l'amante de ton mari. Vous êtes vraiment impayable ! La terre entière aurait pu passer entre tes cuisses, il voudrait toujours de toi. Il se serrait tapé toute l'Angleterre, tu te contenterais d'un « pardon » pour tout oublier. Mais moi, personne ne m'avait expliqué les règles de votre monde ! Moi j'y ai cru. J'ai vraiment pensé que j'aurais pu accéder à cette vie avec toi. J'ai bêtement avalé tes belles phrases, tes déclarations. Vous n'êtes que des foutus connards ! Putains d'aristocrates ! Et toi, mais alors toi, tu es la pire de tous ! Tu m'as tout simplement brisé. Je me suis fait casser la gueule par ton cher époux et tu n'as pas eu un geste, un regard pour moi. Tu m'as juste laissé derrière comme on abandonne un vieux chien sur le bord de la route. Je te hais ! Je maudis le jour où tu es arrivée dans ma vie. Et maintenant il va falloir que tu disparaisses pour qu'enfin. Enfin. Je trouve la paix. »

.

Il tenait le bras en l'air, couteau en main, prêt à m'ouvrir le ventre tandis que je me rapetissais dans l'espoir d'échapper au coup mortel. Priant pour ma vie, les larmes coulaient silencieusement le long de mes joues. C'est alors qu'ils arrivèrent. Deux hommes imposants, puis deux autres. Tout autour de nous. Déjà la dague lui avait été arrachée. Il se démenait pour se libérer, se battant comme le fou qu'il était devenu. En cet instant, j'eus plus de peine pour lui que j'en avais eu pour qui que ce soit, au cours de mon existence. Celui que j'avais aimé autrefois, je l'avais détruit. La vie n'avait pas été douce pour Ron, et il n'était peut-être pas assez fort pour supporter les déceptions qu'il avait vécues.

Les psychomages l'emmenèrent tandis qu'il hurlait toute sorte d'insulte à mon encontre et à la leur. Avant qu'il ne disparaisse totalement de ma vision, je l'entendis appeler les trois femmes qu'il avait aimées et qui l'avaient rejeté : Hermione, Adélaïde, Lavande. Nous lui avions toutes les trois brisé le cœur. Mais moi, j'avais en plus épousé son pire ennemi.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Drago était près de moi. Je fus surprise de voir les larmes dans ses yeux quand il m'embrassa vivement. Je devinais qu'il m'avait cru morte. Par miracle, Ron avait palabré si longtemps que je ne l'étais pas. Le front de mon époux se colla contre le mien. Nous étions silencieux. Je restai muette longtemps. Il me semblait que si un mot passait la barrière de ma bouche, tout s'ancrerai dans la réalité. Il me faudrait alors affronter le fait que mon ex-amant ait réalisé une tentative de meurtre à mon encontre, qu'il ait menacé non pas un seul mais bien mes deux enfants. Je voyais bien dans les yeux de Drago qu'il avait eu le plus grand choc de sa vie : il n'avait pas l'habitude d'être attaqué. C'était certainement la première fois qu'une telle chose lui arrivait. Très vite, il fut décidé de nous réinstaller dans le manoir Malfoy, qui était plus sûr.

Deux jours passèrent sans que je n'aie eu la sensation de me réveiller. Il me semblait encore être dans cet état pâteux de post-inconscience. Parfois je me souvenais un mot. Une parole. Avait-il raison ? Etais-je inconstante ? Moi qui avait attendu pendant des mois qu'il me parle, de peur de le presser. Il avait pris mon attitude pour du dédain. Pire, pour une négation de son être. Et Daphnée, quel rôle avait-elle pu jouer dans cette histoire ? Les idées fusaient, à n'importe quel moment du jour ou de la nuit, j'en étais assaillie. Alors je décidais d'en avoir le cœur net et de me confronter à cet homme qui désormais me terrifiait.

.

Dans le service psychiatrique de l'hôpital, un espaces dont les portes sont toutes fermées, aux murs blancs et la lumière blanche criarde, je me dirige jusqu'au bureau d'accueil des visiteurs. L'homme qui me fait face me dévisage, de bas en haut posant les yeux sur mon ventre proéminent. Il ne veut pas me laisser passer. « Dans votre état je ne peux pas vous mettre en contact avec un individu potentiellement dangereux. ». J'insiste cependant, depuis la nuit de l'agression je suis assaillie à tout moment par des images qui me donnent envie de hurler, des paroles me hantent et ne me laissent plus de repos. J'ai besoin de cette confrontation. Pour tourner la page, ça m'est essentiel. Je n'ai bien évidemment pas dit à mon mari où je me rendais. Il me l'aurait formellement interdit. Je sais que c'est étrange et dangereux. Mais je sens que si j'ai une chance d'améliorer la situation, c'est maintenant. Au bout d'un débat plus ou moins long en fonction du point de vue, l'homme finit par daigner me donner un numéro de chambre et me faire escorter par deux immenses colosses. On me laissa entrer seule en lançant un « cinq minutes » disgracieux.

Je pris d'abord le temps d'observer la petite pièce d'une dizaine de mètres carrés, avec des barreaux aux fenêtres qui ne s'ouvrent pas. Il n'y a qu'un lit et un bureau avec une chaise. Murs blancs, sobriété absolue. Un homme roux en habits blancs se tient sur la seule assise disponible. Ses yeux sont dans le vide qui se trouve entre nous. J'avais le cœur soulevé d'indignation et la peine que j'avais ressentie pour lui s'accrut. Après avoir récupéré des forces, je l'appelais doucement.

\- « Ron. » Chuchottais-je.

Il daigna enfin tourner son visage vers moi, inexpressif. Néanmoins, il trouva la force de dire :

\- « Tu viens me narguer ? Pars. Je n'ai rien à te dire. Je te hais. Je vous hais toutes. »

Puis il se tourna résolument à l'opposé de moi. Le silence empli la microscopique salle. Je préférais partir sans rien ajouter. Le ton de sa voix m'avait fait comprendre que s'il n'avait pas pris les potions qu'on lui administrait, il aurait à nouveau tenté de me tuer. Et puis… J'avais encore trop peur. Les souvenirs de cette nuit ne s'étaient pas encore volatilisés. J'étais paralysée en sa présence. Quelque chose semblait l'habiter. Quelque chose de sombre, de très noir. Lorsque je me trouvais dans le couloir, j'eus la surprise de voir Daphnée se diriger vers moi. Depuis quand entretenait-elle une relation avec lui, et de quel type ? Je n'eus pas le temps de lui poser la moindre question, qu'elle m'avait déjà dépassée avec un petit sourire candide et s'était réfugiée dans la chambre que je quittais. Cette femme me voulait-elle du mal ?

.

.

.


	20. Une peste

.

.

.

Je restai sur mes appréhensions, j'avais trop à faire avec la naissance prochaine de mon deuxième enfant. Il fallut choisir la future chambre du nouveau-né. J'eus la chance de constater que Drago avait réellement fait le ménage dans le manoir de sa famille. Il me semblait que l'ambiance y était nettement plus douce. Dans notre aile Est, nous avions une merveilleuse vue sur le parc. Orion nous suivit bien sûr, j'aimais le voir se lécher au pied d'une statue ou faire une sieste au soleil sur un tapis. Les poules quant à elles, vivaient dans une volière encore plus grande qu'auparavant. Narcissa fut très heureuse de nous voir et me combla d'attention. Malheureusement, elle évoquait beaucoup trop souvent mon agression à mon goût. Celle-ci semblait être le lit de la résurgence de certaines idées qui étaient censées être abolie dans la société sorcière post-guerre. Je me contentais donc de dévier les conversations sur le bonheur qui m'attendait que sur le malheur passé. Cette fois, Drago avait été présent pendant toute la grossesse, il avait véritablement hâte de rencontrer le bébé sur lequel il avait fait des projections depuis si longtemps. La grossesse ayant été complètement différente de la première, l'accouchement le fut aussi. Contrairement au premier, le travail fut long et particulièrement douloureux. Je me trouvais, exsangue, étendue sur les draps sans la moindre volonté. Mon esprit luttait pour rester éveillée, l'inconscience frappant à la porte de mon esprit. Heureusement la sage-femme me dit quoi fait et à quel moment. Ainsi lors de la dernière poussée, elle annonça :

\- « Bravo, vous avez une magnifique petite fille ! »

J'eus la force de sourire, et d'enlacer ce petit être qui venait d'inspirer pour la première fois. J'étais complètement délestée de toutes mes craintes quand je la tint pour la première fois. Elle me ressemblait, et était aussi belle que dans mes rêves les plus merveilleux. En un mot, dès que je la vis, je sus que la perfection que je sentais chez Drago s'était incarnée en elle. Ses cheveux étaient d'un blond foncé intermédiaire entre la couleur de mes cheveux et celle de mon mari. Mais ses yeux ambrés étaient exactement comme les miens et fixés sur moi. Le regard plongé dans le sien, je l'enveloppais de tout l'amour maternel qu'elle méritait.

Les semaines passaient et je me rendais compte qu'elle n'avait pas du tout le même caractère que Scorpius qui était remuant et caractériel. Au contraire, dès sa naissance elle montra un calme et une tranquillité que j'eus beaucoup de mal à interpréter. Alors que mon petit garçon avait passé la majeure partie de son temps à hurler quand il ne dormait pas, elle se tenait silencieusement dans son berceau, attendant mon arrivée. Ses pleurs ne me réveillèrent la nuit que pendant deux mois, contrairement à son frère qui m'avait réveillé continuellement pendant près d'un an. C'était une enfant extrêmement agréable à vivre. Cette deuxième maternité ménagea mon visage sous lequel n'apparurent pas les longs cernes violets qui m'avaient ravagé la première fois. Je pouvais même prendre le temps d'entretenir mon corps. J'avais peur que le petit garçon se montre jaloux du bébé qui avait bouleversé nos vies et demandait énormément d'attention, mais il n'en fut rien. En réalité, il l'ignora totalement. Sous la contrainte de son père, il concédait à lui lancer un regard ou à embrasser le crâne du nourrisson. J'avais beau lui expliquer qu'il pourrait jouer avec sa petite sœur plus tard, il semblait considérer qu'elle ne grandirait jamais. Mais elle grandit. Et je la vis réaliser ses premiers pas à huit mois. Je la regardais attraper un fauteuil dans le salon et se relever en s'appuyant de ses deux mains.

Le même jour, j'eus la surprise de voir Daphnée à la porte du manoir. Elle sembla surprise de ma présence dans ma propre demeure. J'eus la sensation qu'elle avait rendez-vous avec Drago car, alors que je l'accueillais dans le hall, il descendit les gigantesques escaliers pour venir à sa rencontre. Je remarquais que j'avais eu un bon pressentiment lorsque je l'avais vue à Saint Bees évoluer dans ma maison : je n'aimais pas la manière dont mon mari posait le regard sur elle. Ses yeux faisaient naitre en moi la pique de la jalousie qui s'était tenue silencieuse jusqu'à maintenant. Il l'invita dans son bureau pour qu'ils discutent seuls. Piquée au vif, je fis une chose que je n'avais encore jamais fait : j'en profitais pour coucher ma petite Rosalie et allais écouter aux portes. Appuyée contre la porte, j'appuyais l'oreille contre le bois. Les bruits étaient étouffés, mais j'eus l'écho de la conversation suivante :

\- « Ca faisait longtemps, Drago. » Commença la voix féminine de manière enjoleuse.

\- « Je te rappelle que je suis un homme marié et heureux.

\- Tu ne l'étais pas tant que ça il y a trois ans.

\- Nous ne sommes pas là pour parler du passé, Daphnée. Viens-en au fait.

\- Dommage. J'ai toujours pensé que tu aurais été mieux en ma compagnie. » Regretta-t-elle. Mais il ne répondit pas, et elle continua : « Ron a été ensorcelé. De la magie noire. Ca a fait ressortir le pire de sa personnalité. Ses plus grandes peines. Il semble que la fin de sa relation avec ta femme soit sa plus grande douleur affective puisqu'il est en boucle dessus. »

La pique ne sembla pas émouvoir mon époux qui lui demanda de continuer.

\- « Bref, il est toujours dans cet état de rage. Exactement le même qu'il y a neuf mois. Et ils pensent le libérer avec pour condition qu'il ne s'approche pas d'ici. Ils ne peuvent pas le garder plus de dix mois, il n'est dangereux qu'envers elle.

\- Et les autres ils en disent quoi ? Sa famille ? Le balafré ?

\- Les Weasley veulent sa libération. Ils considèrent que retrouver sa famille pourrait lui changer les idées. Ils disent qu'il a toujours été gentil. En plus c'est un héros de guerre. Hermione et Harry ne se prononcent pas, il est en colère contre elle et refuse de la voir, donc… Et sa femme s'en fiche depuis qu'elle couche avec Cormack. Ce qui est ironique, c'est que Cormack a eu une histoire avec Ginny, mais ça elle n'en a pas eu vent.

\- Qui a parlé à Lavande de… »

Il ne finit pas sa phrase par pudeur.

\- « De l'infidélité de son mari ? C'est moi…

\- Pourquoi avoir fait une chose pareille ?

\- J'avais l'espoir de te retrouver, j'ai tenté ma chance.

\- Tiens-moi au courant s'il sort. Ou s'il y a quoi que ce soit de nouveau. J'ai étendu les protections sur le manoir. Personne ne peut l'attaquer entre ces murs. »

J'entendis qu'elle s'approchait de lui, des pas sur le parquet. Puis un arrêt et encore une voix de femme qui déclare :

\- « Pourquoi elle Drago ? Tu n'étais pas heureux avec moi ?

\- Daphnée… Tu sais que je t'ai toujours appréciée. »

La pointe me transperça violement le cœur. Je me retins d'ouvrir immédiatement la porte pour lui arracher la tête, mais heureusement mon mari continua à parler.

\- « Mais aucune femme ne peut être comparée à elle. Je l'aime. Dès que je l'ai vue la première fois il y a sept ans, je l'ai aimée. Elle a fait de moi un homme meilleur. J'ai changé. Je suis devenu un homme bon, pour elle. Personne ne me fera plus jamais cet effet. Je le sais. Depuis qu'elle fait partie de ma vie, je n'ai pensé qu'à elle, toujours. »

La jalousie a complètement disparue pour être remplacée par un sentiment de reconnaissance. Je sens les larmes se former dans mes yeux. Je suis touchée par les paroles de mon mari. Jamais il ne m'a fait une déclaration aussi franche. Mais je suis obligée de quitter mon poste d'écoute car j'entends Scorpius s'impatienter dans sa chambre. Je dirige donc dans la chambre de mon garçon. Les paroles que j'ai entendues plus tôt continuent de tourner dans ma tête tandis que je trouve mon fils dans son lit. Je le lève et lui propose un jeu. Près d'une demi-heure plus tard, en relevant les yeux des cubes que le petit blond manipule, je suis frappée par la vision de Drago nous observant, un sourire franc sur les lèvres. La bienveillance se lit dans son regard alors qu'il nous observe.

.

Drago était agité. La petite Rosalie venait de fêter sa première année sur terre, nous avions fait une superbe fête dans le manoir un mois auparavant. Pansy, Théodore et Blaise étaient venus. Mes parents avaient fait le déplacement depuis la France. Et il avait même eut le cœur d'inviter Fleur et son mari. J'avais revu ma cousine après presque trois ans sans la moindre nouvelle. Pourtant la hache de guerre n'était pas enterrée. Elle me parla des Weasley et tenta de me mettre en garde contre une menace que je ne compris pas. Elle finit par me demander sérieusement de questionner mon époux et leurs amis sur leur rôle avant la guerre, voulant me faire entendre qu'ils étaient du mauvais côté de la barrière et que j'étais dans l'erreur si je pensais qu'ils étaient des gens bien.

La semaine suivante, le malaise s'accrut lorsque je croisais Hermione et Ginny sur le chemin de traverse. Elles me lancèrent un regard de défi, je leur demandais tout de même comment elles allaient.

\- « Tu t'inquiètes pour nous après avoir détruit la vie de mon frère ? » Siffla Ginny, qui semblait remontée contre moi.

Je restai béate, incompréhensive. J'avais fait mon possible pour que tout ce passe bien, en tout cas il me semblait.

\- « T'es-tu jamais demandé quelle était la nature profonde de ton mari et de ses prétendus amis ? » Ajouta Hermione.

Je décidais de les ignorer : après tout elles avaient toujours refuse de m'admettre dans leur cercle d'amis très fermés. Il me semblait qu'Hermione m'avait caché plus de choses que mon mari et qu'il était mal venu de sa part de me faire de telles réflexions. Notre prétendue amitié d'il y a dix ans s'était changée en ressentiment. Leurs yeux accusateurs me scrutaient, prête au moindre signe pour me lancer d'autres remarques désobligeantes.

\- « Drago est mon mari. Il ne m'a fait aucun mal et m'a toujours protégé. Je n'ai rien à lui reprocher. Alors je ne vois absolument pas où est le problème.

\- Ne t'a-t-il jamais parlé des agissements de son père, de la mort de Dumbledore … ? »

J'ai beau essayer, je ne me souviens pas avoir entendu mon époux parler de ses études, et encore moins de son père. Excepté une fois, et sa colère m'avait tant bouleversée que je n'avais plus posé la moindre question. Les paroles firent leur chemin dans mon esprit et je répliquais :

\- « Attendez… Vous croyez que Drago a jeté un sort à Ron qui l'a rendu fou ?

\- Tout le monde sait qu'il vient d'une famille de sorciers très liés aux maléfices noirs.

\- C'est du délire ! Jamais il n'aurait fait quoi que soit qui mettes ma vie en danger !

\- Si tu le dis. » Répondirent-elles d'un air circonspect.

Sans que j'ai eu le temps d'argumenter plus, elles partirent de leur côté, me laissant perdue au beau milieu de la rue. Comment pouvaient-elles croire que Drago était responsable de l'état de Ron ? Je savais au plus profond de moi qu'il n'aurait jamais fait une chose pareille. Mais alors : qui l'avait fait ?

Je voyais donc mon mari faire les cents pas dans son bureau au beau milieu de la nuit, l'air préoccupé. Et je savais qu'il devait y avoir un lien avec cette anecdote. Je me dirigeais donc vers lui et tentais de l'interroger. Il fut d'abord réticent à s'engager dans ses réponses, puis ses barrières semblèrent tomber. Je m'assis dans un fauteuil face à lui. Il se tourna vers moi et pour la première fois depuis que nous nous connaissions, il consentit à parler de son enfance, de son père, avec franchise et sans ambages. Lorsqu'il eut fini son récit, il semblait attendre une réaction de ma part qui ne vint pas. Je tentais d'encaisser la nouvelle avec difficulté. Je comprenais maintenant que la haine qui opposait les deux seuls amants de ma vie était beaucoup plus profonde que ce que j'avais pu croire en premier lieu.

.

.

.


	21. Daphnée

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez. Plus que quelques chapitres. Encore MERCI à AnneMerteuil pour son soutient !

.

.

.

Daphnée avait toujours été le genre de femme auxquelles rien ne résiste. Il lui était aussi inconcevable de ne pas user de son pouvoir que la terre de tourner en sens inverse. Son enfance avait été marquée par la violence psychologique de ses parents. Il lui fallait être éduquée, être digne et surtout, ne pas faire honte à la famille. Quand elle s'était rapprochée de Pansy et avait commencé à faire partie de sa bande, cela lui sembla aussi évident que tout le reste. Elle ne pouvait que se rapprocher d'elle, de Drago et de toute la bande qui les suivait. Elle avait espéré qu'il la voit, qu'il la remarque. Mais il résistait. Contrairement aux autres son regard ne faisait que glisser sur elle. Ça avait été le premier échec de toute sa vie : être incapable de se faire aimer de Drago Malfoy. Si ses parents lui avaient appris les convenances, les jeux de pouvoirs et comment faire partie de la bonne société, ils ne lui avaient jamais appris à se faire aimer. Pansy ne l'appréciait guère, elles se contentaient de s'asseoir à côté ou de manger ensemble sans réellement discuter. Elle n'avait jamais appris à parler de ses sentiments. La première fois qu'elle entendit parler de romantisme, ce fut par un récit dans un journal, qui relatait les exploits de Harry Potter et la manière dont il avait tout fait pour libérer Hermione Granger des mains de l'affreux Lucius Malfoy. Elle aurait lu n'importe quoi qui traite de cette famille. Ce qu'elle avait ressenti adolescente comme un engouement de jeune fille, s'était transformé en passion, en obsession même. Il lui arrivait de se rendre dans certains lieux simplement pour croiser le grand blond, pour l'observer de loin.

Quand la jeune femme aux cheveux châtains clairs tirant sur le blond s'assit face à Drago au dîner du manoir des Flint, elle avait tout de suite perçu que quelque chose clochait. D'habitude l'homme aux cheveux cendrés était particulièrement à l'aise dans les dîners mondains, or dès son arrivée il sembla gauche et muet. Elle le voyait lancer des regards du coin de l'œil à celle qui lui faisait face. Elle eut l'impression qu'un vase en verre avait explosé au milieu de sa poitrine : lorsqu'elle les vit danser, elle se contenta d'aller vomir. Ses rêves venaient d'en prendre un coup. Les jours qui suivirent, elle essaya d'échafauder un plan. Soit elle agissait immédiatement, soit elle ne pourrait jamais récupérer l'homme qui avait été l'objet de ses désirs depuis si longtemps. Alors, elle se permit de se rendre sur le lieu de son travail, ils sortirent ensemble, burent beaucoup, mais rien ne fonctionna : il semblait tout entier occupé par cette femme.

Quand elle entendit parler du week-end organisé par Pansy et auquel elle n'était pas invitée, le désespoir qu'elle ressentait se transforma en rage. Une rage puissante et une haine contre celle qui lui volait sa vie. Alors elle essaya de s'en prendre à elle. Elle se rendit chez Drago pour parler du lien de celle qui la spoliait avec l'ennemi de toujours : Harry Potter et son fidèle ami Weasley. Mais pour toute réponse, celui-ci pris le parti de l'usurpatrice et renvoya Daphnée chez elle. Lors de sa dernière tentative pour le ramener à la raison, il se fâcha et lui ordonna de ne plus s'approcher d'eux.

Ainsi disparu celui qu'elle désirait depuis son plus jeune âge : comme un voleur et avec cette Adélaïde. Pendant trois ans, elle tenta de se reconstruire, elle coucha avec un nombre d'homme incroyable dans une vaine entreprise d'oubli. Et sa vie semblait s'améliorer : elle finit par dégoter un fiancé, par se faire une place dans le monde de requin qu'était l'aristocratie sorcière de Londres. Mais la guerre la rattrapait, elle dut faire une croix sur ses privilèges, une croix sur son fiancé. Ce n'est qu'après la débâcle qu'elle eut des nouvelles de Drago : il était marié et son père s'apprêtait à passer le reste de sa vie en prison. L'homme aurait pu rejoindre son père si par un heureux hasard, il n'avait pas rendu service à Potter après avoir appris qu'il était un ancien ami de celle qui était maintenant sa femme. Mais il la laissa, et le moment qu'elle avait attendu toute sa vie enfin arrivé, elle tenta sa chance.

Elle rencontra Drago, passablement éméché, dans un bar crasseux d'Ecosse. Et enfin elle passa une nuit avec lui. Après avoir obtenu son corps, ses ambitions ne se calmèrent pas, au contraire. Il lui était maintenant nécessaire d'avoir la place d'épouse. Alors elle se fit une place dans son quotidien. Pendant deux longs mois, elle le travailla au corps pour qu'il l'emmène avec lui où qu'il aille. Enfin, il avait accepté de l'emmener à Canterbury où il avait une affaire à régler et elle avait même sa place dans sa chambre. Puis quelque chose changea : il l'avait revue. Elle en fut certaine lorsqu'il la jeta de sa vie. Ses efforts n'avaient-il donc servit à rien ? Avec ce nouvel échec, sa rage se transforma en quelque chose de pire, quelque chose de plus dévastateur encore : une forme de folie. Elle fit tout ce qu'elle put, jusqu'à se rendre chez sa femme et faire l'hypocrite devant le berceau du marmot. Cet enfant aurait dû être le sien ! Elle la provoqua, ce qui eut le même effet qu'un pet de mouche. Alors, elle décida de passer à quelque chose de plus agressif.

Elle écrit une lettre anonyme à Lavande, une lettre enchantée. Quand celle-ci l'ouvrit, elle eut un dégoût de son mari qui ne passerait jamais. Elle le mit à la rue et lui retira jusqu'au droit de voir ses enfants. C'est alors que Daphnée put atteindre la phase numéro deux de son plan : faire de Ron l'instrument de sa vengeance. Elle savait que quoi qu'il fasse, il aurait toujours le soutient de sa famille et de ses amis. Même s'il en venait à tuer une innocente. Ils concluraient à une folie, un simple crime passionnel et elle ne serait jamais inquiétée. Personne ne pourrait la suspecter, elle. Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle avait cru.

.

Quand Daphnée entendit quelqu'un à la porte, elle ne suspectait pas le choc qui l'attendait. Elle me fit entrer par bienséance et nous nous assîmes tranquillement dans les fauteuils de son salon. Quand elle me demanda ce que je faisais là, j'attaquais :

\- « Je viens te demander ce que tu faisais à l'hôpital psychiatrique dans lequel Ron a été enfermé.

\- Je lui rendais visite, tout simplement. » Répondit-elle d'un ton calme.

\- « Depuis quand Ron est ton ami ? Aucun des Weasley n'a eu vent de ton existence. » Répliquais-je en riant.

Elle sembla déstabilisée l'espace d'un instant mais continua de conserver son masque souriant.

\- « Tu ne crois pas qu'on peut devenir ami avec tout le monde ? Pourtant tu as été au contact des Weasley autant que des Malfoy, si je ne me trompe pas. »

Touché. Je balayais la pièce du regard pour gagner du temps. Maintenant que j'étais face à elle, je n'étais plus aussi sûre de moi. Finalement, j'avais peut être fait une erreur en pensant que la confrontation serait le meilleur moyen d'en apprendre plus sur ses agissements. Pourtant, elle était face à moi et semblait prête à se battre. Je savais qu'elle ne lâcherait rien. Mais il fallait tout de même que j'essaie, pour ma famille.

\- « Contentes-toi de me dire ce que tu cherches exactement Daphnée. » Repris-je avec brutalité.

\- Et toi Adélaïde, que cherches-tu ? Peut-être à te venger des nuits que j'ai passées en compagnie de ton époux. » Siffla-t-elle.

Nos yeux se heurtèrent sauvagement, pendant un long moment de silence nous nous affrontions. Ses yeux formaient deux fentes, ses dents acérées formaient un rectangle agressif. Face à son inflexibilité, je décidais de laisser tomber toute forme de conciliation.

\- « C'est ridicule. Tu es ridicule et méprisable. Je m'en vais. »

Sur ces dernières paroles et sans plus de civilité, je quittais l'appartement. Je me rendais compte de la stupidité d'une telle visite. J'avais été assez idiote pour croire qu'en la mettant face à mes doutes, elle craquerait. J'avais pensé qu'elle exprimerait peut-être du remord, ou une pointe de culpabilité. Il n'en était rien, quel que soit son implication dans le changement qui concernait mon ancien amant, elle ne ressentait aucun regret. Je ne me sentais pas plus tranquille en partant, au contraire une nouvelle angoisse était née au creux de mon estomac. La guerre était finie et j'avais plus souffert de ses retombées que de son action directe. Cette situation ironique me fit rire seule, alors que je me dirigeais vers ma seconde destination : la maison de Lavande.

C'était une petite maison au centre d'un quartier résidentiel, de l'extérieur je pouvais voir les rideaux bloquer la vue sur l'intérieur. Dans le jardin, il me semblait entendre des cris, des rires d'enfants se balançaient dans le vent. Quand je toquais à la porte, l'inquiétude me déchirait le ventre. Me retrouver face à sa femme, ses enfants, après tout ce qu'on avait vécu dans leur dos me semblait mesquin. Quand la petite blonde qui n'avait pas perdu les kilos de ses grossesses, le t-shirt tâché de traces de nourriture, un pantalon de jogging moulant son ventre rond et ses larges hanches, je me dis que personne ne pouvait ressembler plus à Molly Weasley. Elle me lança un bonjour laconique, et se contenta de laisser ouverte la porte, me tournant le dos pour retourner dans le salon. Entrer me pris quelques minutes de trop. L'escalier à droite de l'entrée menait à l'étage et aux chambres, en face je pouvais voir les crinières rousses fuser dans le jardin, courant et criant.

Je la rejoignis dans le salon et m'assit dans un fauteuil face à elle, sans qu'elle ne m'y invite. Je fus moi-même surprise de mon propre courage. Cependant, elle affichait une attitude complètement neutre à mon égard. Ses yeux suivaient le mouvement des enfants à l'extérieur. Je la questionnais sur ses rapports avec celui qui fut son mari et toute sa posture changea radicalement. Elle était folle de rage contre lui, dans sa bouche ses traits étaient ceux d'un être vil, mauvais. Elle utilisa même le terme « abominable ». Pourtant à mon égard, elle n'afficha pas le moindre ressentiment. Ses réactions étaient étranges : extrêmes envers Ronald, complètement neutre par rapport à tout le reste. Quand je lui demandais pourquoi elle ne laissait pas ses fils voir leur père, elle sortit de ses gongs. Sa colère fut si grande qu'elle me congédia violemment. Je me retrouvais abasourdie devant la jolie petite maison : était-elle sous l'emprise d'un maléfice ?

Le soir même, je parlais à mon mari de mes doutes quant à la personne de Daphnée. Il sembla réticent à penser qu'elle ait pu faire quelque chose de véritablement mal au départ, mais se laissa peu à peu convaincre au fil de la conversation. Alors il prit la décision de lui parler lui-même sur-le-champ. Quand je le vis revenir, il était abattu. Un fantôme semblait habiter ses yeux.

\- « Tu as certainement raison Adélaïde. » Finit-il par lâcher, affalé sur le canapé. « C'est elle qui a cherché à te nuire et elle n'a pas eu de meilleure idée que d'envoyer cet écervelé. »

Je ne relevais pas l'insulte et me contentais de tourner et retourner cette question dans ma tête : Qu'allons-nous faire ?

.

.

.


	22. Mort

.

.

.

Moins d'une semaine plus tard, le dimanche, quelqu'un se présente à la porte du manoir. Drago est agacé, je l'entends du salon dans lequel je m'occupe de Scorpius et Rosalie. Néanmoins l'intrus pénètre dans le manoir et est invité à se rendre dans le petit salon attenant. Drago s'excuse auprès de l'inconnu et se presse dans la petite pièce que j'occupe. Il lance un regard inquiet aux deux petits. Scorpius du haut de ses cinq ans, se presse pour atteindre les jambes de son père et lui montrer le dessin qu'il a réalisé : « Regardes papa ! C'est toi, maman, Rosalie et moi ! ». Mon mari ne jette pas un regard à son fils, ses yeux sont anxieusement portés dans ma direction. Je me lève pour lui demander ce qui se passe.

\- « Il faut que tu viennes avec moi. » Répond-il.

Nous laissons les enfants jouer et refermons la porte derrière nous. Quand je me retourne, je me retrouve face à face avec le survivant et sa compagne. Ils sont debout, et je constate le malaise dans les yeux d'Hermione. Harry prend sa main pour lui donner du courage. Drago, lui, s'installe tranquillement dans l'un des six fauteuils de la pièce, et propose dignement à boire aux visiteurs. Tandis que nous nous installâmes dans les fauteuils, je remarque une ombre derrière la porte de la pièce, dans l'ombre un œil bleu se pose sur moi. Narcissa est à l'affut des informations apportées par le couple. Une fois chacun servit et l'ambiance moins étouffante, Hermione passe outre son air mal-à-l'aise et invoque l'objet de leur visite :

\- « On est ici pour Ron. »

Drago hausse les sourcils, l'air dédaigneux.

\- « En quoi la vie de la belette nous concerne ? » Crache-t-il.

Je vois Harry serrer les dents, sa mâchoire se contracte sous l'insulte. Mais ils ne répliquent pas, ce qui semble encore plus inquiétant.

\- « Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » Finis-je par demander.

\- « Il n'est plus le même. On a peur qu'il soit dangereux. Pour toi, pour vous. »

Le silence n'a pas le temps de retomber dans la pièce que Drago a déjà répliqué qu'il n'a besoin de l'aide de personne pour veiller sur sa famille. Harry tente de prendre la parole, ce qui lui vaut un regard noir du blond. C'est ce moment que choisis notre fils de cinq ans pour entrer dans le salon, une feuille à la main :

\- « Papa ! Tu veux voir mon dessin ? »

Il est déjà aux pieds de Drago qui le prend sur ses genoux. L'intrusion du petit garçon a figé sur son visage un masque de glace. Il se sent vulnérable soudainement, montrer devant ses ennemis de toujours cet aspect de lui-même est intolérable à ses yeux. Cependant, il ne peut agir autrement que de regarder le dessin de sa progéniture qui lui décrit les personnages : « Ca, c'est toi. Ça, c'est maman. Ça, c'est Rosalie. Et ça, c'est moi. On se tient tous la main, tu vois ? ». Drago caresse doucement la chevelure si semblable à la sienne, tout en lançant un regard de flamme au couple qui le considère, médusé.

\- « Vous avez des enfants ? » Questionne-t-il à brûle-pourpoint.

Les deux font un mouvement négatif de la tête, suivit d'un long regard sur ses chaussures pour la brune. Je suspecte que ce n'est pas par choix, mais Drago est imperméable au sous-entendu et en profites pour les attaquer. Le trouble d'Hermione s'intensifie, elle semble proche de la crise d'angoisse tandis que le visage d'Harry se fait de plus en plus fermé. Alors je pose doucement la main sur celle de mon époux et lui chuchote de se calmer et de les écouter. Peut-être peuvent-ils amener des informations supplémentaires. Drago consent donc à prendre sur lui et à les laisser parler.

\- « Je pense que la présence de Daphnée Greengrass n'est pas éloignée à son changement. Ce qu'il faut c'est savoir à quel sortilège elle a soumis Ron et Lavande. J'ai pensé à une potion Mélange malveillant. » Expose Hermione, faisant honneur à sa célèbre intelligence.

\- « Alors elle lui ferait boire de la potion régulièrement ? » Questionnais-je.

\- « Oui, ou bien elle l'a soumis à l'Imperium, mais je ne sais pas si elle aurait pris ce risque. » Répond-elle.

Cette fois, mon époux se contente d'écouter les explications de la brune sans rien dire, réfléchissant à différentes possibilités.

\- « Prenez-le chez vous et empêchez le de la voir dans ce cas. » Propose-t-il avec une étonnante simplicité.

\- « Tu sembles oublier qu'il ne veut plus me voir. » Réplique l'intelligente Griffondor.

Pendant le silence qui suit cette dernière remarque, Scorpius descend des genoux de son père pour se diriger vers ceux de la jeune femme. Quand elle le voit approcher, son air inquiet se change en sourire. Cela ne fait alors plus aucun doute qu'elle aimerait avoir des enfants. Elle observe gentiment le dessin que lui montre mon fils et se met à son tour à caresser ses doux cheveux blonds. Je vois ses yeux briller de plus en plus, mais avant qu'une larme ne coule sur sa joue, Scorpius repart déjà en courant dans la salle de jeu. Mes yeux se posent à nouveau sur Narcissa, toujours cachée par le panneau de bois derrière les invités à observer cette scène surréaliste. Après ce long silence, Drago se lève et les congédie brutalement :

\- « De toute manière vous êtes incapable de nous aider. On se débrouillera tout seul. Maintenant sortez et au plaisir de ne plus se revoir. »

Harry qui était resté silencieux jusqu'à cet instant précis semble étouffer de rage. Ses yeux fixent le blond qui lui montre son dos, avec une forme de mépris sur le visage que je vois pour la première fois. Ensuite, il s'adresse à moi, mais seulement pour mettre mon mari encore plus en colère. Il met sur le tapis la confiance qui aurait pu m'être accordée pour la refouler d'un revers de la main. Drago se tourne face à lui, et se met dans un état qui ressemble à de la folie. Il lance des remarques cinglantes à l'élu. Ce dernier clos la discussion d'un : « Certain sont incapable de changer, visiblement. ». Mes yeux sondent le visage du blond avec effroi, il fait un effort immense pour conserver ses poings serrés près de son corps. Je ne peux que constater que les rapports entre le trio et mon époux ne pourront jamais être totalement apaisés.

\- « Pour Ron, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? » Finis-je par demander.

\- « On va l'éloigner, de le ramener auprès de sa femme. Et vous, il faudrait que vous coinciez Daphnée, au plus vite. » Répond Hermione pour mettre fin à l'échange des deux hommes.

Nous finissons par tous nous accorder sur ce point. Il faut arrêter cette folle-furieuse. Le couple n'insiste pas plus et part de lui-même, au plus grand soulagement de mon mari qui laisse échapper un grand soupire dès que la porte se referme derrière eux. Ses tensions passent doucement, mais il se sert un verre de whisky pour revenir à un état plus calme. Il ne voulait pas parler, son regard était résolument fixé sur l'alcool. Je préférais le laisser seul et rejoignis Narcissa dans ses appartements. Elle était en train d'écrire sur la table de son salon. Je l'appelais doucement, intimidée de pénétrer ainsi son intimité. Elle me sourit dès qu'elle m'aperçoit, comme à son habitude. Je me dirigeais vers elle quand une parole arrêta mon mouvement : « Cette histoire doit être réglée au plus vite. Je prépare tout de même une retraite au cas où. ». J'acquiesce à ses paroles et me dirige vers la fenêtre, avec une lenteur qui ne me ressemble pas. En bas, il y a les paons blancs emblématiques du manoir, en compagnies des poules adoptées il y a cinq ans maintenant. Elles ont vieillies. Tout comme moi. Je n'ai jamais eu le désir du combat, je me suis toujours tenue loin, en retrait de toute agitation. Et voilà que mon propre passé devenait un élément menaçant. Comme j'étais naïve autrefois, je m'en rendais compte à cet instant. Le regard plongé dans les arbres, fourrés et bosquets du parc. J'avais bêtement pensé que je pourrais vivre ma vie loin de tout ce malheur, loin de la guerre, simplement en prenant mes pieds à mon cou. Il n'en était rien. Mon mari avait été traumatisé par son propre père et appartenait à la même classe sociale que moi. La prophétie de ma vie s'est réalisée sans que je n'y porte la moindre attention. Et maintenant je vivais dans un manoir semblable à celui dans lequel j'avais grandis et j'y élevais mes enfants, comme ma mère l'avait fait avant moi. Rien n'a changé. Depuis mon enfance solitaire en France jusqu'à ce jour, je n'ai fait que reproduire le plan tracé au moment même de ma naissance, incrustant dans le réel l'antique histoire de la lutte des classes et des intemporels privilèges. L'arrivée de mon mari dans la pièce interrompit le fil de mes sombres pensées. Je tournais les yeux vers lui et explorait son visage comme si c'était la première fois. La blondeur insultante de ses cheveux, le gris fascinant de son regard, la finesse de ses lèvres, l'anguleux de ses traits, mon regard voguait entre tous ces éléments qui composaient son image. La seule chose qui me vint à l'esprit était que malgré ses années de mariages, je l'aimais toujours autant et je le trouvais aussi irrésistible. Mes réflexions furent tout simplement balayées par ce fait simple et évident : j'aime Drago Malfoy. Je n'aurais pu vivre cette vie aux côtés d'aucun autre. Et pendant que je contemplais mon mari de façon scandaleuse, Narcissa nous expliqua son plan : le blond devrait faire semblant d'aller séduire Daphnée pour que j'en profite pour récupérer des indices dans son appartement. Une fois cela fait, il faudrait la pousser à la faute : en se rendant à une réunion publique ensemble. Cela était censé la mettre hors d'elle et la mettre en erreur de manière irrémédiable.

C'est ainsi que je me retrouvais la semaine suivante, dans l'appartement de ma rivale, à fouiller sa chambre pendant que mon mari se payait du bon temps avec elle dans un bar. Je glanais les indices dans la salle de bain, j'y trouvais des potions tout à fait compromettantes, puis je m'attaquais à la chambre où je fis la découverte d'un carnet qui semblait dédié à son adoration pour Drago et sa haine de ma personne. Alors que je cherchais plus de preuve, j'entendis la porte se fermer avec fracas. Quand je me dirigeais vers le hall, je la vis en compagnie de mon époux. Il avait les mains sur ses hanches tandis qu'elle lui murmurait quelque chose à l'oreille. Ils se rendirent dans le salon sans m'apercevoir. Je me dirigeais donc vers l'entrée pour sortir. Les gloussements dans le salon me brulaient de l'intérieur. J'étais absolument dévastée par une vague de jalousie comme je n'en avais jamais connu. Je me cachais dans une armoire quand je les entendis se diriger dans le couloir. Entre deux panneaux de bois, je vis la blonde trainer l'homme dans la chambre par la main. Sur le seuil, il montra sa réticence à la suivre alors elle l'embrassa fougueusement, le poussant contre le mur le plus proche. J'eus énormément de mal à contenir mes nerfs tandis que sa main passait sous le pull de mon époux. C'est alors qu'il la suivit dans la chambre, fermant la porte derrière eux. Je profitais de l'occasion pour fuir l'appartement. Une fois dans la rue, je rendis mon dernier repas, pliée en deux. Oubliant toute prudence, je restais devant la porte de l'immeuble à attendre mon mari, prête à lui faire une scène mémorable. Mais très vite, une main me tira et ma vision fut occultée. Je sentis qu'on me trainait à travers les rues noires et vides.

Quand j'eus à nouveaux accès au sens de la vue, j'étais dans une ruelle face à un homme qui semblait hors d'haleine. Il me demanda de ne pas bouger entre deux essoufflements.

\- « Ron ? »

J'essayais de deviner à qui appartenait cette voix, sans en être certaine.

\- « Il ne faut surtout pas que tu t'approches d'elle, elle est folle ! » S'exclama-t-il.

Je le fixais avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes et malgré l'obscurité qui régnait dans cette traverse, il le perçu car il expliqua : « Daphnée ! ».

\- « Elle est avec mon mari en ce moment. » Dis-je, sans que je ne parvienne à m'expliquer la raison de mon aveu.

Il sembla désemparé et s'excusa. Pourtant, il n'avait rien à se reprocher. Mais alors qu'aucun autre mot n'avait été prononcé, une lumière éclaira l'espace, suivit d'un sort qui manqua Ron de très peu, ce dernier sortit sa baguette pour se défendre. Un blond s'élança vers nous avec vivacité. Il me prit directement par la main et nous disparûmes sans plus attendre pour nous retrouver devant la grille du manoir Malfoy. Mon mari tenta de me tirer à l'intérieur, mais je le repoussais.

\- « Coucher avec elle ne faisait pas partie du contrat ! » Criais-je, pleine de rancœur.

\- « Je n'ai rien fait Adélaïde. Ca n'a pas été facile, mais je me suis extirpé de ses bras. »

Je levais haut les sourcils. Comme s'il était crédible ! Mais acceptait tout de même de passer les grilles. Nous ne nous dîmes rien jusqu'à l'entrée de la demeure. Je fis de mon mieux pour l'ignorer toute la soirée. Néanmoins une fois les enfants couchés, il se rendit dans la petite bibliothèque où je m'appliquais à lire le journal que j'avais emprunté chez ma rivale. Il n'y avait que des insultes à mon encontre, je trouvais même des photos de moi noircies sur les bords, portant des mentions qui me firent rougir de dégout. Il posa une question sur le carnet et je lui révélais la propriétaire de ce torchon. Pendant un moment, il se contente de m'interroger sur ce que j'ai trouvé chez elle, puis en vient à énoncer ma présence en compagnie de Ron dans la ruelle.

\- « Je crois qu'il voulait me mettre en garde contre elle. » Répondis-je.

Il ne fait pas de commentaire et se contente d'étudier le contenu du carnet, face aux flammes. Après avoir tourné quelques pages, il jette l'ouvrage au feu. Je l'interpelle : « Tu es fou ou quoi ? Ça aurait pu être une preuve ! ». Mais il se contente de rétorquer que ce n'est qu'un déchet. Ce soir-là, j'ai beaucoup de mal à oublier la scène dont j'ai été témoin, cachée dans la penderie. Je me réveille de bonne heure et confie les enfants à Narcissa qui a décidé de les emmener faire un tour. Drago est déjà dans son bureau et je suis en train de lire un roman dans un fauteuil du salon quand un grand bruit dans l'escalier m'interpelle. J'ai l'habitude que le manoir soit silencieux en journée. Je sors du salon, me retrouvant dans le grand couloir de l'aile Est quand je vois une forme s'avancer vers moi. C'est elle, et dès qu'elle m'a reconnu, elle me lance l'un des pire sorts qui soit : le doloris. Alors que je me tords sur le sol, je tente de garder un lien avec la réalité. J'essaie de me concentrer sur le touché de mes mains effleurant le tapis qui me soutient. Et malgré moi, je hurle. Mon cri transperce ma gorge de manière douloureuse et j'entends ma voix comme si c'était celle d'un autre. La blonde s'est rapprochée de moi, je peux voir le sourire qui s'étale sur ses lèvres quand l'effet du sort se dissipe. Elle a un grand éclat de rire, se moque de moi qui me tortille sur le sol puis tout recommence : la douleur, l'impression que tous mes membres se disloquent. Jusqu'à ce qu'un sort l'atteigne et fasse cesser ce supplice. J'essaie maladroitement de me relever et les voit combattre. Drago est venu, Drago m'a sauvé. Mes mains sont appuyées sur le sol et mes genoux sont repliés sur moi tandis que je reprends mes esprits. Daphnée se tourne vers moi pour me lancer un nouveau sort impardonnable mais celui qui sort de la bouche de mon mari l'empêche d'aller au bout de son idée. Elle tombe dans un bruit mat sur le carrelage. Drago se précipite pour me relever, il me demande une centaine de fois si je vais bien tandis que je répète cette litanie : « Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? ». Il finit par lancer un regard au corps qui git sur le sol du manoir. Avec un sang-froid extraordinaire, il dit qu'il nous faut partir et me relève pour que je sorte de la demeure en sa compagnie.

\- « Fais un effort, si les Aurors arrivent avant que nous soyons partis, je serai envoyé à Askaban ! » Me supplie-t-il alors qu'il me traine péniblement à travers les allées du jardin.

Je fournis donc un effort supplémentaire pour remettre en mouvement mes jambes encore bourdonnantes. Nous courrons jusqu'au fond du jardin, là il pose ma main en même temps que la sienne sur une petite statue de vif d'or et le paysage tourne de gauche à droite autour de nous. Et déjà, nous sommes loin de l'Angleterre.

.

.

.


	23. Angleterre

.

.

.

Narcissa, Drago et moi entourons le jeune Scorpius pour l'anniversaire de ses onze ans. Il est heureux de recevoir un balai à sa taille avec lequel il pourra faire des folies dans le champ d'en face. La petite Rosalie aux boucles de la couleur des blés et aux yeux ambrés applaudit lorsque le garçon souffle sur ses bougies. Dans le salon de la maison dont les baies vitrées donnent sur le lac Burckhorn, le jeune aux yeux d'argents embrasse les trois adultes pour ce cadeau. La joie se lit sur son visage. Plus tard, trois de ses amis entrent dans la maison : c'est le moment des garçons. Ils jouent dans le jardin avec le nouveau balai. Je prends la main de mon mari pour contempler les garçons s'amuser.

\- « Les enfants grandissent trop vite. » Dit Narcissa tout en lançant un regard plein d'amour à son propre fils.

Nos mains liées ne semblent vouloir se libérer l'une l'autre. Le soir, lorsque nous nous couchons côte à côte, je sens mon mari m'embrasser puis me prendre dans ses bras comme chaque nuit depuis le premier jour de notre relation. Je me love dans ses bras, prête à m'endormir avec plaisir. Cela fait donc cinq ans que nous sommes arrivés. Nous sommes au Canada depuis toutes ces années pour échapper au procès qui aurait envoyé mon mari loin de nous. Alors qu'il avait simplement voulu me protéger. Nous n'avons jamais discuté de ce qui s'était passé ce jour-là. Le sujet Daphnée a été enterré. Mais le jour qu'a choisi mon mari pour reparler de l'Angleterre se situe trois mois après cet anniversaire.

\- « Scorpius va recevoir sa lettre d'admission à Poudlard d'ici quelques jours. Je veux qu'il y suive sa scolarité, comme moi à son âge. »

Il ne me demande pas mon point de vue, il se contente de m'exposer son désir. Désir qui ne souffrira pas d'être malmené, alors je ne peux que prendre en compte cette information. Elle signifie que nous allons retourner en Angleterre : ça me fait peur. Je suis inquiète à l'idée de revoir les personnes que je connaissais autrefois, le Canada au contraire représente notre lune de miel et de longues années de bonheur. La maison que nous habitons au bord du lac, est moderne et possède de larges fenêtres qui offrent une vision sur la nature et les arbres environnants. Si le manoir est entouré de nature, l'effet produit par le lieu n'est pas le même. L'imposant manoir dégage une impression légèrement angoissante, tandis que notre demeure inspire la paix. C'est un espace neutre dans lequel nous avons vécu de merveilleux moments. Retourner dans notre ancien logis me fait peur, les souvenirs que j'ai enfouis depuis cinq ans remontent à ma conscience. Je me sens tiraillée psychiquement. Mais mon mari était sûr de lui, il avait dû avoir l'information qu'il ne risquait plus rien en Angleterre. Je savais que malgré toutes les influences négatives dont était pourvu l'illustre manoir Malfoy, il avait beaucoup d'affection pour la demeure dans laquelle il avait grandi. Néanmoins, je restais anxieuse à l'idée de devoir traverser à nouveau le couloir dans lequel j'avais tant souffert.

Avant de partir, je reprenais mon habitude passée de me rendre une dernière fois dans chaque pièce de la maison en disant : « Au revoir chambre », « au revoir salle de bain », « au revoir jardin », « au revoir lac ». Comme lorsque nous étions rentrés en Angleterre après notre voyage de noces au Canada, j'étais saisie d'une immense tristesse en laissant derrière moi ce pays que j'aimais tant. Rosalie qui n'avait quasiment connu que ce pays partageait mon sentiment et pleura doucement sur mes genoux, tandis que Scorpius se réjouissait autant que son père à l'idée de faire sa rentrée à Poudlard. Narcissa qui était venu habiter avec nous au Canada, nous accompagnait aussi dans le voyage de retour.

Cinq ans plus tôt, après notre départ en vitesse, c'est ma belle-mère qui nous avait rejoins avec les enfants dans cette nouvelle maison. Nous y avions vécu toutes ces longues années dans un bonheur total, sans aucune ombre au tableau et je craignais que le retour dans le pays de mon époux soir suivi de nouvelles tribulations dramatiques. Pourtant je n'exprimais pas la totalité de mes pensées à celui-ci, de peur que cela ne gâche sa joie de rentrer chez lui.

Dans le manoir, nous prîmes nos appartements dans l'aile Sud, à mon plus grand soulagement. Nous allâmes ensemble sur le chemin de traverse pour acheter tout le matériel nécessaire à cette rentrée. Scorpius et Drago partagent la même excitation lorsque notre fils est désigné par sa baguette, puis lors de l'achat du chaudron et d'autres ustensiles. Quand nous entrons dans la boutique de livres, j'ai la surprise d'y croiser Ginny et Hermione avec les enfants de cette première. Drago m'entraine dans le coin opposé où Scorpius trouve son premier ouvrage alors que les deux femmes qui furent mes amies longtemps auparavant disparaissent. Lorsqu'une brune en compagnie de Blaise et de leur progéniture apparaissent à la porte quelques minutes plus tard, c'est avec un enthousiasme non dissimulé que nous nous saluâmes. Pansy est ravie de nous retrouver et nous proposons de passer une soirée ensemble le lendemain.

La même brune se présente au manoir dans une robe noire, très élégante s'arrêtant aux genoux. Elle est très belle, l'âge semble l'avoir mise en valeur. Son mari quant à lui, n'a pas changé d'un pouce. Je me sens mal-à-l'aise dans ma robe simple aux voiles clairs, face à tant de splendeur : ils ont vraiment mis le paquet sur leur tenue. Leur fils se tient en retrait, visiblement ennuyé. Je n'arrive pas à croire que la dernière fois que je l'ai vu il avait environ six ans et qu'il en a déjà douze. Heureusement, nos enfants semblent bien s'entendre puisque les garçons se dirigent en courant vers la bibliothèque tandis que les adultes se servent un digestif dans le petit-salon. Pansy en profite pour me prendre le bras afin de mieux me chuchoter les derniers ragots. Elle en vient à parler d'Astoria Greengrass, sans se rendre compte du trouble qui commence à me saisir. Quand elle se rend compte que je tremble, elle me demande avec empressement si je vais bien. J'élude sa question pour me retirer un instant dans une salle de bain. Là, face à la glace, je fixe le fond de mes yeux aux iris verts agrémentés d'ambre près de la pupille. Le visage qui me fait face a une mine sérieuse. J'ouvre le robinet et humidifie mes joues légèrement. Cependant, mes pommettes sont toujours aussi rosées. Je souffle, j'entends ma respiration saccadée, j'ai l'impression d'avoir très chaud tout à coup. Je ne suis plus sûre d'être capable de tenir debout, je me sens faible alors je m'assieds sur le rebord de la baignoire et en profites pour m'asperger encore, mouillant mon décolleté et mes épaules découvertes. Après un moment que je suppose plutôt long, je me dirige vers le petit salon pour rejoindre les invités, mais ils sont déjà passés à la salle à manger. Je leur offre mon sourire le plus frai pour les rassurer, de peur qu'ils ne s'inquiètent. Pendant tout le repas, mon trouble se poursuit malgré mes efforts pour le cacher. Je n'arrive pas à accrocher à la conversation, me contentant de quelques paroles envers les enfants. Heureusement, ils partent directement après le dîner, ce qui me soulage car j'ai un besoin irrépressible de m'allonger. Je laisse Drago coucher les enfants tandis que j'en profite pour retourner me rafraichir et m'installer dans les draps. Quand je pense qu'elle est morte dans ce même manoir, j'ai encore de violents frissons. J'essaie d'en parler à mon mari quand il parait dans la chambre, il tente de me rassurer en quelques mots et se laisse bien vite happer par ses rêves. Je me retrouve seule à écouter les bruits dans la nuit, finissant par m'endormir sans m'en rendre compte au bout de plusieurs heures.

Mon époux est ravi de cette soirée comme de la rentrée prochaine. Cela prend tant de place dans son esprit qu'il ne se rend pas compte de mon manque de sommeil et de mes frissons au détour de couloirs vides. Quelques jours plus tard, la joie de mon mari fut remplacée par l'agitation. Quand je l'interroge, il se ferme étrangement, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin il révèle l'objet de son comportement : son père sort de prison. Ce dernier va donc nous rejoindre au manoir à la fin de la semaine. Pendant le temps qui nous sépare de l'échéance, l'aile Est est aménagée pour l'accueillir. Drago quant à lui est absent, lorsque nous discutons, il remue énormément, ne tient pas en place comme un lion en cage. Je devine qu'il espère que son père a réellement changé et que malgré toutes ces années il est toujours impressionné par la figure paternelle. Narcissa est pleine de légèreté, après toutes ces années elle a malgré tout conservé son affection pour cet homme qui est son mari.

Quand il se présente à la porte du manoir, Narcissa lui ouvre et lui offre une étreinte. Puis, le grand homme émacié se tourne vers son fils pour poser sa main sur l'épaule de sa progéniture. Rapidement, ils se prennent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Mais le contact est rompu aussi vite. Ce rapport si court, ils l'ont certainement pour la première fois de leur vie. Quand Lucius se tourne vers moi et les petits qui me tiennent la main dignement, je perçois des larmes au fond de ses yeux. Il me salue d'une main amicale puis s'abaisse au niveau de Scorpius et Rosalie.

\- « Bonjour les enfants, je suis votre grand-père. » Explique-t-il d'une voix douce que je ne l'avais jamais entendu employer auparavant.

Les deux rient et disent qu'ils ont déjà un grand-père, alors, patiemment il leur répond qu'il est le père de leur père. Rosalie étant plus conciliante que son frère, elle consent à une accolade brève, tandis que le petit blond se contente de lui tendre une main tremblante. Malgré tout l'aïeul sourit, c'est la première fois qu'il les rencontre alors que l'un a déjà onze ans et l'autre bientôt six. Son visage reflète une vraie joie, malgré sa maigreur et les rides qui creusent ses traits.

Le premier jour est tranquille, l'homme retrouve son ancienne maison et se rend compte des changements qui y ont étés opérés. Rien n'est plus pareil. Pourtant les meubles et les objets de valeurs sont toujours là, simplement déplacés, aménagés, décorés différemment. Le second jour, les enfants sont avec lui à l'heure du déjeuner, je décide donc d'aller les chercher dans cette aile du manoir que j'avais évitée jusque-là. Le couloir est exactement le même que dans mon souvenir, je m'y engage d'un pas mal-assuré. Mais arrivée près de la porte menant au salon, un frisson parcours tout mon corps. Je me sens électrifiée. Je revois le corps de Daphnée tomber comme au ralenti. Je revois son air de fureur et de rage à l'instant qui précède. Tout mon être est pris de tremblements terribles, je me retrouve assise sur le sol, des larmes dévalant mes joues. Cette douleur, je l'avais oubliée par je ne sais quel miracle. Cette douleur, je m'en souviens comme si elle me prenait à nouveau.

Un long moment est passé avant que je ne me relève, essuie mes larmes et pénètre dans la pièce. De l'autre côté de la pièce, Lucius lit un livre aux enfants sur l'histoire des fondateurs de Poudlard d'un ton enjoué. Les petits rient et se passionnent pour ce monde dans lequel le plus grand fera son entrée bientôt. Tous trois m'accompagnent ensuite dans la salle à manger au rez-de-chaussée et il ne se passe rien d'autre. Tant que j'évite d'emprunter le couloir seule, je me sens bien.

Le père de Drago semble avoir énormément changé. Il n'est plus aussi froid et dédaigneux qu'auparavant. Il conserve le masque de froideur sur son visage, le même que son fils emploie parfois. Mais son caractère est différent : plus doux, plus compréhensif. Mes chérubins paraissent l'apprécier, ils passent du temps avec lui avant la rentrée de Scorpius. Il ne reste plus que quatre jours avant le rendez-vous sur le quai. J'ai de la tristesse quand j'observe mes enfants jouer dans le jardin. Dans si peu de temps, le plus grand ne sera plus là, le vide que créera son absence me nargue de l'autre côté des quelques jours qu'il nous reste. Je fais tout pour passer du temps avec ce qui me semble encore être mon petit bébé, et il me fait d'ailleurs savoir qu'il a grandi en me repoussant lorsqu'il me trouve trop pressante. Malgré moi, cela me fait de la peine, j'en parle donc à mon mari le soir, alors que nous sommes seuls dans notre chambre à coucher. Quand il m'entend me plaindre des velléités d'indépendance de notre fils, Drago sourit largement. Il ne prend pas du tout en compte la mesure de la peine que cela me cause et se contente de justifier les agissements de sa progéniture :

\- « Dans moins d'une semaine, il partira à Poudlard pour deux mois entiers ! C'est normal qu'il ait besoin d'espace avant ce grand changement. J'étais terrifié à son âge au même moment. » Expliqua-t-il, toujours souriant.

Il n'avait pas l'air inquiet le moins du monde et je me sentis à mon tour confiante au moment de m'endormir. Tout se passerait bien, les démons du passé étaient loin maintenant et nous n'avions plus d'angoisse à avoir. Après un sommeil sans rêve, je retrouvais le regard aux reflets grisés de Drago. Mes lèvres trouvèrent les siennes et nous nous unirent tendrement dans une étreinte qui me laissa ruisselante sur le matelas. J'unis les forces qui me restaient après nos galipettes pour me lever, me doucher et descendre préparer le petit-déjeuner de la maisonnée. Drago but rapidement un café en lisant le journal tandis que j'entendais les pas discrets de Rosalie et Scorpius descendant l'escalier. Nous nous retrouvâmes tous les quatre à table pour le petit déjeuner. Seulement, contrairement à tous les autres matins je me sentis soudain bouleversée. Pour cacher les larmes qui me vinrent aux yeux, je me précipitais dans la cuisine pour récupérer du thé et du lait. J'étais abattue, comme si la scène que j'avais eue sous les yeux avait été très loin de moi. Quelque chose était anormal, mais je ne savais pas exactement quoi. La matinée continua, Drago se rendit à son bureau dès le départ et ne rentra pas à midi, tandis que Rosalie et moi nous promenions dans la propriété et que Scorpius s'occupait dans sa chambre. Lucius et Narcissa restèrent dans leurs appartements toute la journée. Le soir, je couchais Rosalie alors que mon époux n'était pas encore rentré. Le garçon s'inquiéta de ne pas voir arriver son père avant l'heure de son coucher mais je le rassurais : Drago ne nous abandonnerai jamais.

.

.

.


	24. Procès

.

.

.

.

Je me réveillais en sursaut au beau milieu de la nuit, le lit conjugal était froid et vide. Un frisson me parcourrait tout le corps, j'étais en nage. Cette fois contrairement au matin ce n'était pas par plaisir mais bien à cause d'un affolement qui faisait s'emballer mon cœur. Je marchais de long en large dans le salon pendant presque une heure, espérant que mon mari se montre inopinément. Mais rien ne se passa, je jetais alors l'éponge et retournais me coucher, épuisée.

Le lendemain, un bruit me réveilla, c'était une lettre qui venait d'arriver à mon attention. Je tournais et retournais l'enveloppe : elle venait du département Justice du Ministère de la Magie. N'y tenant plus, je l'ouvrais avec empressement quelques secondes plus tard.

.

_Mrs Malfoy,_

_Nous vous informons que votre époux, Mr Drago Malfoy fait actuellement l'objet d'une enquête dans le cadre de l'usage d'un sort impardonnable._

_Vous pourriez être amenée à témoigner lors de son procès qui aura lieu demain, Vendredi 29 Août. Nous vous convions donc à une audience à 11h, le matin._

_Veuillez agréer nos cordiales salutations_

_Département de la justice magique,_

_Brigade de police magique_

_Bob Ogden._

.

J'étais désemparée. Entre les lignes je pouvais sentir la menace qui pesait sur mon mari et en moindre mesure pour moi. Pour la première fois depuis des années, je cédais à la panique. J'avais peur que Drago me soit arraché et ne revienne pas. Je me précipitais dans les appartements des parents de celui-ci. Ils me donneraient des ressources que je ne possédais plus pour répondre à cette situation. Narcissa perçut tout de suite mon état, elle prit la lettre et la lut à haute voix. Lucius qui se trouvait derrière elle, fronça les sourcils dès le début de la lecture. Tous deux se regardèrent, ils semblaient se concerter silencieusement.

« Nous allons envoyer notre avocat. » Dit Lucius. « Qu'est-ce-qu'il a fait exactement ? » Demanda-t-il ensuite.

Je tâchais d'expliquer l'agression que j'avais subit de la part de Daphnée Greengrass. Mon beau-père ne s'en émut pas le moins du monde. Certaines choses n'avaient pas changé chez lui, comme son manque total d'empathie pour autrui. Néanmoins sa présence, ainsi que celle de Narcissa me rassurait. Je me sentais doucement prendre contact avec la réalité. Il fallait que j'aille voir Harry et Hermione qui travaillaient pour le Département de la justice magique : ils accepteraient peut-être de m'aiguiller.

Lucius se mit à écrire sur un parchemin pour informer son avocat, tandis que Narcissa avait tendrement posé sa main sur la mienne et me chuchotais : « Tout va bien se passer, ne t'inquiètes pas. Vous avez deux jeunes enfants, ils en prendront compte. ». Je lui souriais de l'autre côté de mon désespoir. Il m'était impossible d'imaginer me retrouver seule avec mes deux enfants qui avaient encore besoin de leur père. Une fois les décisions prises, il fallait tout de même que je sois présente pour le petit déjeuner des petits, j'avais demandé à ma belle-mère de les garder le temps que je rende une petite visite à d'anciennes connaissances.

Je me sens anxieuse dans l'ascenseur qui me mène au deuxième étage du ministère. Avec moi se tiennent deux hommes qui chuchotent et une femme, les yeux résolument rivés sur ses chaussures. Quand les deux hommes s'arrêtent au premier étage, la femme ose enfin relever les yeux. Elle remue, faisant onduler ses anches, visiblement encore gênée. Je souris pour moi-même en songeant au geste discret de l'un des deux hommes : l'effleurement d'une paume au niveau de son bassin. Pour avoir personnellement vécu une relation adultère, je suis bien placée pour remarquer les attitudes qui trahissent un trouble. Lorsque la porte s'ouvre enfin la jeune femme s'élance d'un pas empressé dans le couloir, puis tourne à droite. Ne sachant pas la décision que je suis censée emprunter, je décide de lui emboîter le pas.

Le couloir a les parois couleur anthracite, éclairé par quelques lumières blanches. Cette pale lumière me glace le sang. J'ai froid. La femme disparaît dans l'ouverture d'une porte à gauche. Je m'arrête à l'endroit de sa disparition, fixant le vide qui me sépare du bureau encombré de feuilles et de pile de dossiers à moitié écroulées. Sur la porte figure l'inscription « Hermione Granger – Potter ». J'ai très chaud soudainement, je sens que je sue. Tandis que le tissu de mon chemisier se colle dans mon dos, une brune aux cheveux hirsutes apparaît. Quand elle lèvre son regard noisette vers moi je me sens pâlir. Le cœur battant, je tente de lui sourire timidement.

« Que veux-tu ? » Demande-t-elle avec une froide brutalité, me faisant comprendre que je la dérange.

J'avance doucement dans le bureau, et toujours debout sur mes pieds, je me mets à bégayer la gorge asséchée :

« Il y a un procès… Contre Drago… »

Pendant ce temps elle fouille dans les dossiers, en tire trois de la pile et fait deux aller-retour dans la pièce attenante. Elle ne semble pas m'écouter pourtant elle finit par met répondre qu'elle n'a pas le temps. Sans autre forme de politesse, elle me congédie et me ferme la porte à la figure. Je me retrouve une seconde fois dans le couloir vide à fixer la porte qui me fait face, indiquant le nom de la personne qui vient tout juste de me refuser son aide. Tout le stress qui m'avait assailli a laissé place à une sidération qui dura de longues minutes. Mais mon esprit se remit à fonctionner correctement et je me rappelais la raison de ma présence en ce lieu. Je me retournais pour continuer mon exploration du corridor avec une détermination nouvelle. Je cherchais alors le nom du survivant et vainqueur de la guerre sur les autres portes. Je finis par trouver. Encore une fois j'eus froid au moment de frapper deux coups discrets à la porte. Puis chaud quand une voix chaude m'invita à entrer. J'inspirai longuement et poussai la porte une fois mes poumons remplis. Au moment où j'apparaissais dans l'embrasure de la porte, je fus entourée de son regard chaleureux. Contrairement à son épouse, il m'accueillit avec douceur et tact, m'invitant à m'installer dans la chaise qui lui faisait face avec un sourire. Une fois assise face à lui, j'avalais bruyamment ma salive tandis qu'il m'interrogeait du regard. Le trouble m'envahit pendant que le silence se prolonge. N'y tenant plus, il finit par m'interroger sur ce qui m'amène.

« Drago a été arrêté hier. Son procès se tiendra demain. Je viens te demander de l'aide. »

Il ne répond pas tout de suite, se retourne pour contempler la fenêtre qui éclaire la pièce et observe un moment les nuages avancer dans le ciel bleu. Désemparée, j'observe les objets posés sur son bureau. Mon regard accroche un cadre dans lequel on peut voir sa famille : deux enfants se tiennent en compagnie du couple.

« Vous avez réussis à avoir des enfants finalement. » Remarquais-je, ravie pour eux.

« Nous les avons adoptés. Ce sont des orphelins de la guerre contre Voldemort. » Explique-t-il en me faisant face à nouveau.

C'est à ce moment précis que je sens la balance pencher dans mon sens. L'élu me regarde comme il ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant : avec une réelle bienveillance. Il se met alors à me donner de nombreux conseils assortis de questions afin de mieux m'aiguiller dans les méandres que peut représenter l'administration. Je suis heureuse de trouver une bouée à travers le brouillard de la matinée. J'avais été entourée de ténèbres une bonne partie de la journée et même si je ne m'étais pas dégonflée devant Hermione, son attitude m'avait heurtée.

Le survivant, toujours galant, me proposa de me raccompagner à travers le ministère. Certainement avait-il besoin de prendre l'air, lui aussi. Il m'entraîna dans l'ascenseur vide. Il profita des étages qui défilaient pour parler de ce qui semblait lui tenir le plus à cœur : ses fils. Il me conta succinctement la procédure d'adoption qu'ils avaient eus à faire avec sa femme. Sa notoriété qui les avaient aidés. L'arrivée des deux enfants dans leur maison. Je le laissais parler en l'écoutant attentivement. Mes pensées filèrent vers Hermione et sa difficulté affichée à faire le deuil de sa stérilité. Son mari, lui, avait l'air de bien vivre cette vie de famille recomposée. Cependant cela n'a rien étonnant quand on pense à l'enfance qu'il a eu lui-même. Nous sortons de l'élévateur pour prendre de petits escaliers étroits. Au bout, une porte donnant sur l'extérieur. La vue me coupe le souffle, nous sommes sur le toit du bâtiment avec un panorama sur tout Londres. J'inspire profondément l'air tandis que les angoisses que j'avais réussis à calmer me remontent dans l'estomac. Je me sens perdue sans mon mari. Dire que c'est lui qui avait insisté pour que nous retournions en Angleterre, tout ça pour se retrouver derrière les barreaux ! Un frisson me parcourrait l'échine tandis que l'idée qu'il reste en prison effleure mon esprit. J'étais dans le même état de nerfs que lorsque Daphnée s'en était prise à moi, mais cette fois c'étaient mes pensées qui me faisaient du mal.

\- « J'aime venir ici. C'est un bon endroit pour se ressourcer. » Dit Harry.

Je lui rend son sourire, puis nous nous replongeons dans la contemplation du paysage. D'un coup, la porte bat brutalement dans notre dos. Nous nous retournons d'un seul mouvement, pour apercevoir la stature surmontée de cheveux roux que le temps ne m'a pas fait oublier. L'élu a l'intuition de se retirer, après un dernier regard chaleureux dans ma direction, il disparaît derrière l'homme immobile. Un temps s'écoule sans qu'aucun n'ait fait un mouvement, puis mon ancien amant amorce quelques pas dans ma direction. Face à moi, ses yeux d'un bleu profond affrontent les miens. J'ouvre la bouche mais aucune parole n'en sort. Tout semble suspendu.

\- « Ca fait une éternité. » Finit-il par déclarer.

Je souris pour moi-même et le laisse continuer.

\- « Je voulais m'excuser auprès de toi. » Commence-t-il. « Je n'ai pas voulu tout ce qui est arrivé. Je n'ai jamais voulu te faire du mal. Ni à ta famille. Je ne sais pas si un jour on pourra être amis. Ce qu'il y a c'est que… J'aurais toujours de l'affection pour toi. C'était important que je te le dise. »

Ron me sourit vaguement et retourne sur ses pas tandis que je le détaille du regard. A mon tour, je me dirige à travers les couloirs et escaliers pour rentrer au manoir. Une fois à la maison, je retrouve mes enfants en compagnie de leurs grands-parents. Narcissa lit une histoire aux oreilles attentives, tandis que Lucius lit un ouvrage de son côté. Quand ils me voient, ils me demandent si mon entreprise a réussit. Je leur répond à demi-mots afin de ne pas angoisser les deux enfants qui croient encore que leur père réalise un travail important. Je sais Scorpius déçu de ne pas partager ces derniers moments en compagnie de ses deux parents mais le petit garçon n'en dit pas un mot. C'est au moment de son coucher que je prend le temps de lui expliquer que son père aimerait être avec nous et partage sa tristesse. Cette discussion semble le rassurer, ce qui me soulage.

Une fois dans mon propre lit, je pense au procès qui doit s'ouvrir demain. Mes pensées vont et viennent malgré moi dans un tohu-bohu relaxant. Puis mes réflexions m'entraînent vers les paroles que m'a adressé Ron dans l'après-midi. Je me questionne sur sa vie, sa situation actuelle mais ne trouve aucune piste de réponse. Cela fait cinq ans que nous ne nous étions pas vus et pendant tout ce temps, j'avais fait abstraction de notre histoire commune.

Le lendemain, le soleil traverse le ciel et frappe sur les hautes fenêtres de ma chambre. La lumière m'aveugle tandis que j'ouvre les rideaux. Je sens une grande lassitude en moi. La vie me paraît emplie de difficultés insurmontables. Comme ce procès. Comme la séparation avec mon fils. Et tant d'autres choses encore. Mes forces m'ont abandonnées à mon sort ce matin, et je ne peux que déplacer mon corps vide de volonté à travers la maison pour me préparer à un événement qui décidera de mon destin. Je frémis en imaginant Drago se réveiller dans sa cellule froide et lugubre. Heureusement la nécessité de posséder toutes mes capacités mentales ne se fait pas sentir en cette claire matinée et je me contente de me rendre au tribunal après avoir laissé la garde de mes rejetons à ma vieille amie Pansy. La pièce est tapissée de pierres noires avec la chaise du prévenu au centre. Je m'installe aux côtés de mes beaux-parents sur des sièges desquels mon mari pourra nous voir. J'espère ainsi qu'il conserve toute sa force pour l'épreuve qu'il doit affronter. Je suis toujours désemparée à l'idée que mon mari soit jugé simplement pour m'avoir protégée. J'espère que le juge prononce rapidement un non-lieu et que nous pourrons rentrer rapidement.

Deux hommes de grande stature encadrent mon mari quand il entre dans la pièce. Ses yeux parcourent la pièce, à la recherche de sa famille et s'arrêtent sur moi. Le sourire qu'il m'envoie est timide, mais me rassure. Je remarque qu'il est propre, bien habillé et coiffé. Cela me rassure encore. Il est installé à la place du jugé, face au juge. L'air froid de l'homme aux cheveux gris et au regard dur me coupe le souffle. Déjà, tout commence. Le chef d'accusation est évoqué, l'avocat défend l'homme que j'ai épousé. Plusieurs personnes apparaissent à la barre : Harry, Hermione, Pansy. Tout semble bien se dérouler jusqu'à ce qu'une blonde apparaisse à la barre. Son visage me rappelle quelqu'un, j'en frissonne. C'est Astoria Greengrass, la sœur de la « victime ». Son intervention remue le juge, jusque-là clément. De longues heures se sont écoulées depuis le début du procès, et je suis en nage. Il est temps déjà pour le juge de se retirer pour réfléchir à son verdict. Tout le monde se lève, Drago aussi. Son premier geste est de me rejoindre et de poser les mains sur mes épaules délicatement. Nos regards sont plongés l'un dans l'autre et discutent muettement. Je sais ce qu'il veut me dire et n'a pas besoin d'énoncer. Je sais son angoisse et son amour pour moi et nos enfants, mais aussi sa détermination à mettre un point final à cette histoire. Puis il se tourne vers son père qui lui pose à son tour une main sur l'épaule. Et devant la famille médusée, prononce la phrase suivante : « Je suis fier de toi, mon fils. ». Narcissa prend le relai après la surprise qu'a produit cette annonce pour soutenir son enfant du mieux qu'elle peut. Mais le juge reparaît trop vite à notre goût et fait cesser nos réconforts. Le verdict va être énoncé : ...

.

.

.

.


End file.
